


30 dias de Hermanos Holmes

by ADalek, Hatsherlocked, I_Am_Momo, Nimirie, PrinceBSlocked, smileinlove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 35,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADalek/pseuds/ADalek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/pseuds/Hatsherlocked, https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En este segundo proyecto hemos elegido la pareja de los hermanos Holmes!! habrá tanto holmes brother como holmes cest! avisaremos de que irá cada relato. Entre 7 integrantes del grupo de Holmescest Lets go de Facebook vamos a escribir un relato al dia por alguna de las que participamos.<br/>Hemos elegido el listado de Prompts que usó la maravillosa Reapersun! :3<br/>Esperemos que os guste tanto como el del mes pasado de Mystrade! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Autor: Hatsherlocked  
> Dia: 0  
> Prompt: Fan Art  
> Advertencias: Holmescest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autor: smileinlove  
> Día: 1  
> Prompt: Kigurumi  
> Advertencias: Holmescest

Las compras por Internet habían llegado a casi todos los hogares del país y la casa Holmes no sería diferente. A sus quince años, Sherlock disfrutaba de su teléfono 4G y un ordenador de sobremesa compartido con su hermano Mycroft. No es que fuera la ilusión de su vida, pero era la mejor oferta que obtendría de sus padres y lo sabía.

Mycroft, que en poco tiempo terminaría la universidad y alquilaría, según sus planes, un estudio en el centro cerca del Parlamento, tan sólo disfrutaba del hogar familiar en los festivos y vacaciones, por lo que era Sherlock el verdadero usuario de la tecnología en esa casa. Con sus padres la mayor parte del tiempo fuera por trabajo, se hacía el dueño y señor con la única vigilancia de Billy, un hombre que tenía ganado el cielo.

Fue ese verano cuando los hermanos pasaron más tiempo juntos que desde hacía algunos años, bien por los voluntariados de Mycroft o las clases de verano de Sherlock, a fin de que se dignara a contestar según citaban los libros escolares, palabras textuales de su tutora. Ese año Sherlock tuvo un nuevo tutor, alguien más comprensivo y empático con el muchacho que veía más allá de las distracciones superficiales y que le dejó un verano libre de obligaciones.

El susodicho había despertado en el chico mucho más que simpatía, creando en su persona una controversia tal que le hacía dudar de sí mismo. Él, que siempre había creído mostrar pasión y devoción hacia su hermano, al menos en alma, encontraba ahora otro objeto de deseo, tan cárnico y prohibido como el que ya anhelaba pensar.

De todas formas, pasaría el verano con su hermano y no con ese extraño, así que Sherlock guardó el asunto en su Palacio Mental, subcarpeta: sentimientos y tomó su teléfono. Era tarde, por la posición del Sol, la hora de la merienda había pasado y el hambre había decidido molestarle. Era el momento de probar el GPS modificado. El aburrimiento junto con el acceso a la red, una mezcla peligrosa en Sherlock Holmes.

Había colocado un sensor en la bandeja de las galletas a fin de evitar ser regañado por Billy por no comer a las horas establecidas. Sin embargo, al observarlo con detenimiento, vio cómo el punto que debería estar en la cocina se movía sospechosamente hacia la sala de estar. Concretamente, hasta el lugar del ordenador. Sherlock corrió entonces a verlo por él mismo.

Cuando llegó a la sala pudo ver la espalda culpable inconfundible: Mycroft. Se acercó sigiloso para captarlo con la cámara de su teléfono, pero lo que vio sedujo toda su atención. La pantalla estaba llena de albornoces con paraguas dibujados, lo que le causó un ataque de risa que le hizo soltar el teléfono a la bien puesta moqueta. Mycroft se giró con el gesto frustrado.

—¿No estás enfadado, hermano?

—Tengo problemas más importantes aquí.

Mycroft miraba la pantalla con desolación. Se había inscrito en una página de compra online y tenía veinte prendas iguales en la cesta de la compra. Veinte albornoces idénticos con un precio tal que Sherlock tendría que ahorrar la paga semanal de todo un año para comprarse uno sólo. Aunque no lo haría ni en un millón de años, porque la palabra que quería salir de su boca era "hortera" y ninguna más. Una carcajada volvió a escaparse de sus labios.

—Deja de reírte y ayúdame.

—Antipático.

Sherlock le concedió a Mycroft una burla en respuesta a su actitud y, pleno de ego, eliminó cada artículo repetido hasta quedarse con uno. Acto seguido, efectuó la compra en un par de pasos, pues la tarjeta de su hermano ya estaba escrita. Mycroft sólo le miraba con la cabeza agachada y la vergüenza en el rostro. Se sentía tan torpe con los ordenadores como indignado consigo mismo por verse superado por su hermano pequeño.

—Tu orgullo llegará en un mes.

—¿Un mes?

—Haber comprado en otra página.

Sherlock se alejó de su hermano con el teléfono aún en la mano. Era muy celoso de su intimidad y no se fiaba de las personas en general y de Mycroft en particular, siempre con ese sentimiento del deber y una facilidad innata de acudir a su madre para echarle la culpa. Sin embargo, a pesar de discutir a menudo, su amor de hermanos era sagrado.

Las largas lenguas de los vecinos indiscretos decían que entre los hermanos Holmes había algo más que cariño. Que sus miradas eran demasiado profundas para ser puras y llenas de buenas intenciones y que en la serenidad de la noche, algunas luces de la mansión se mantenían encendidas. Todo mentira si le preguntaban a Mycroft, porque a Sherlock no tenían el valor de preguntarle.

En las noches, Mycroft visitaba a su hermano cuando éste no podía dormir, le cantaba al oído y se quedaba a su lado en la almohada. Alguna vez pensó que su hermano sentía por él lo que más de un libro prohíbe y, sin embargo, sabía que Sherlock no era persona de guiarse por ello. Cavilaba, más de lo que debía, en cómo sería su relación si sus padres no se hubieran conocido, si su mayor parentesco hubiera sido el banco de un parque.

Mycroft se negaba a sí mismo tanto como negaba lo que sentía por su hermano porque, estaba seguro, de que si le pedía opinión a Sherlock, un sí rotundo saldría de su boca. O quizá todo eran elucubraciones suyas. Siguió a su hermano con la mirada hasta que le perdió de vista por la escalera. Si tenía que esperar un mes, al menos se comería unos pasteles mientras tanto. Aprovecharía que Sherlock no se había fijado en el plato del escritorio.

Conforme pasaba el mes, Mycroft se fijaba cada vez más en su hermano, pensando que en tres años sería mayor de edad e iría a la universidad, lo que le alejaría de él los pocos días que podía disfrutar de su presencia. Todo ello siempre y cuando Sherlock no se enfadaba por alguna niñería y olvidaba el filtro al hablar, provocando un distanciamiento de varios días, cuatro para ser exactos, la última vez.

Sherlock no pensaba en nada que no fuera salir de esa casa y recorrer mundo. Quería alejarse lo máximo posible de la vida que durante 15 años había vivido y descubrir tantas cosas como su cuerpo le dejara. No obstante, no todo era júbilo en su plan maestro. Echaría de menos a Billy y a Mycroft, aunque se pelearan al día más horas que éste tenía.

Por eso, cuando el paquete llegó, fue el primero en avisar a su hermano. Cuando lo abrió en su habitación, ambos muchachos se quedaron de piedra. No sabían qué decir, si reír o llorar o directamente llamar a la empresa de reparto. Incluso valoraban en sus cabezas pedir el dinero a la página de la venta. Aquello se alejaba del pedido original demasiado para ser un error. Era, sin duda...

—Horroroso.

—Vamos, Mycroft, ¡igual te queda bien!

—Te vas a reír de quien yo te diga.

—Pruébatelo, no seas aguafiestas.

Mycroft se probó el pijama que no había pedido. Puede que pareciera exagerado hacer un drama por recibir un pijama en vez de un albornoz, pero no lo era. Aquél no era un pijama cualquiera, era uno con forma de animal, concretamente de gato. Mycroft Holmes estaba vestido de gato y la cámara del teléfono de Sherlock no tardó en dispararse, llamando a la ira.

—Dame ese teléfono.

—Miau.

Sherlock corría como alma que lleva el diablo con Mycroft pisándole los talones. No dejaría que su hermano le quitara una foto que tantos sobornos le facilitaría en el futuro. Mycroft, por su parte, temía que el cabeza loca de su hermano subiera la foto a la red o, algo peor, la guardara en un lugar secreto. Sería su perdición. Aunque, si lo pensaba detenidamente, Sherlock ya lo era, así que dejó de correr cuando su hermano se fue camino del lago.

Ya iría a por él más tarde. De todas formas, se sabía sus horarios.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autor: I_am_Momo  
> Dia: 2  
> Prompt: Cogiéndose de las manos  
> Advertencias: Holmescest

Mycroft esperaba en el salón con las manos sobre su regazo. Su padre le había dejado diez minutos solo porque iba a recoger a su madre al hospital. Estaba muy impaciente. Había visto a su hermano en una foto polaroid pero no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo en persona.

Escuchó las llaves en la puerta y corrió a la entrada. Su padre entró primero y dejó el abrigo en el perchero.

—¿Puedo ver? ¿Puedo ver? —exclamó Mycroft mirando atentamente al bulto envuelto en una manta que llevaba su madre en brazos.

—Siéntate en el sofá Mycroft —pidió su padre agarrándole por el hombro.

Mycroft hinchó los mofletes pero le hizo caso y se sentó en el sofá.

—Levanta un poco los brazos, lo vas a coger —avisó su madre —. Pero ten cuidado, ¿vale? Es muy pequeñito.

Mycroft sonrió y alzó los brazos. La mujer le dejó a su hermano en los brazos con cuidado, sin soltarle la cabeza. Los ojos de Mycroft revisaban toda la carita de su hermano, era muy pálido, con los ojos grandes y algunos mechones de pelo negro. Tenía el labio de arriba muy pequeño y con arco fino.

—Hola Sherlock…—murmuró Mycroft alzando un dedo para tocarle la mano.

Sherlock le agarró el dedo con toda la fuerza que tenía y cuando Mycroft fue a apartarlo tiró del dedo hacia el

—Oh… —susurró Mycroft —. Tranquilo no te suelto. Te lo prometo.

 

* * *

 

Acababa de empezar el curso y aunque Mycroft entraba a clase el mismo día que su hermano, solo era la presentación, así que se la perdería para acompañarlo a su primera clase de párvulos.

Durante el viaje en coche, Sherlock movía los pies en el sillón, movía las piernas mientras se daba golpecitos en las piernas.

—¿Nervioso? —preguntó Mycroft apoyando el dedo en el moflete del pequeño.

Sherlock apartó el dedo con la mano y tomó aire.

—No estoy nervioso —dijo intentando sonar seguro.

Mycroft sonrió de medio lado.

—Yo entro con él papá —le dijo Mycroft —. Quiero llevarlo yo.

—De acuerdo… Pero espérate a que la profesora llegue y que te del horario y el material.

—Sí, sí —dijo Mycroft bajándose del coche cuando paró.

Abrió la puerta del coche y esperó a que se bajara. Sherlock titubeó un poco pero salió del coche despidiéndose de su padre y fue con decisión hasta las verjas del colegio. Justo antes de pasarlas, se quedó parado.

Mycroft le miró preocupado y se agachó para quedar a su altura.

—¿Todo bien…?

—¿Y qué pasa si nadie quiere ser mi amigo…? —preguntó en un susurro.

Mycroft sonrió.

—Estoy seguro de que tendrás amigos. Eres un chico muy inteligente y muy majo, seguro que alguien quiere conocerte…

Sherlock tomó aire y asintió con seguridad. Mycroft se incorporó y le cogió de la mano.

—Vamos —dijo el niño apretándola con fuerza.

 

* * *

 

—No me han dejado decirle adiós…

Mycroft levantó las faldas de la mesa y se sentó en el suelo. Su hermano se agarraba las piernas con fuerza y tenía la frente apoyada en las rodillas.

—No deberías Sherlock… Estaba muy mal —susurró.

—Pero era mi perro… Llevamos muchos años juntos, yo quería decirle adiós… —repitió el niño.

—Sherlock… —le dijo Mycroft mientras le acariciaba la cabeza —. Barbaroja estaba muy malito y en muy mal estado para que lo vieras. Seguro que no es el último recuerdo que querías tener de él.

—Pero… —se intentó quejar.

—¿Cuál es el mejor recuerdo que tienes de Barbaroja? —preguntó.

Sherlock alzó la cabeza y dejó que su hermano le limpiara las lágrimas con los pulgares.

—Cuando le dije que quería pastel y te quitó el que llevabas en tu plato —le dijo antes de reírse.

Mycroft también se rió. Recordaba esa escena, vale que él se había quedado sin merienda, pero la cara de Sherlock cuando el perro se comió el pastel y no se lo dio a él fue genial.

—¿Lo ves? ¿A qué es mejor ese recuerdo? —le dijo Mycroft.

Sherlock asintió y salió de debajo de la mesa.

—Papá lo ha enterrado bajo el árbol del jardín. ¿Quieres que vayamos ahí a darle el último adiós? Podemos dejarle su juguete favorito… —le dijo.

Sherlock asintió, corrió a la cesta que había pertenecido al perro y cogió un hueso que chillaba. Luego agarró la mano de Mycroft y tomó aire.

—Estoy listo, vamos —dijo antes de empezar a andar hacia el jardín.

 

* * *

 

Mycroft llegó a casa y se sentó en el sofá.

Hacerse un hueco en el gobierno le estaba costando el sueño y la salud. Horas y horas de papeleo, reuniones, aprender un nuevo idioma… Y hacer todo lo posible para mantener a Sherlock vivo.

Cerró los ojos un instante, y horas más tarde los abrió. Su teléfono vibraba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Mycroft vio el número de la policía y lo descolgó inmediatamente.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —exclamó.

—¿Señor? —preguntó la voz —. Hemos encontrado a un chico en un callejón inconsciente y este número…

—¿En qué hospital? —exclamó.

—Bart’s…

Mycroft colgó y salió de casa, cogió un taxi y se fue directo al hospital. Habló un par de minutos con el inspector y con el médico y luego entró en la habitación. Sherlock estaba blanco como el papel y tenía muchísima ojeras. Tenía vigilancia sobre él pero hacía dos semanas que no lo veía, y tenerlo así de cerca le cortó la respiración.

—Sherlock… —murmuró Mycroft acercándose a la camilla.

El nombrado movió la cabeza hacia la voz y logró abrir los ojos.

—Ayúdame… —suplicó con un hilo de voz.

Mycroft se acercó a él y le agarró la mano con cuidado, besándole el dorso.

—Siempre —murmuró mientras volvía a besarle el dorso.

 

* * *

 

Sherlock suspiró profundamente y se movió nervioso. Estaba tumbado en la cama, desnudo y con Mycroft encima. Toda la ropa estaba esparcida por la habitación y es que después de esa cena de celebración por haber resuelto un asesinato complicado, Mycroft no esperaba menos.

—Venga viejales… —se quejó Sherlock

Mycroft gruñó  y comenzó a embestir a su hermano (y desde hace meses, pareja) con cuidado.

—¿Viejales? ¿Yo? —le dijo alzando una ceja —. Ya verás como es este viejales…

Mycroft cambió el ángulo y golpeó la próstata. Sherlock no pudo reprimir un gemido y eso hizo que Mycroft riera.

—Vuelve a llamarme viejales y ya sabes que te espera, hermoso —susurró.

Sherlock cerró los ojos y buscó a tientas la mano de Mycroft para entrelazar los dedos.

—Viejales… —repitió apretando la mano.

Mycroft se inclinó sobre él y le besó, antes de mover las caderas con rapidez, haciendo a Sherlock ver las estrellas.

 

* * *

 

Años después de empezar su relación y años después de conocer a John. Sherlock estaba frente al espejo, colocando recta la pajarita negra que llevaba puesta a juego con su esmoquin.

—Esto es una estupidez… —murmuró.

En ese momento John entró en la habitación y sonrió al verle.

—El novio ya ha salido, en breve esperan al otro novio —le dijo.

—Esto es absurdo —le dijo Sherlock volviéndose —. Legalmente esto no sirve para nada, para nada… —se quejó.

—Bueno, sirve para que tus amigos sepan que ya estás casado hasta que la muerte os separe y que nadie podrá tirarte tejos siquiera —le dijo John.

Sherlock suspiró y miró de reojo a la ventana donde se vislumbraba el jardín trasero con unas cuantas personas sentadas.

El primero en enterarse de su relación fue John y a consecuencia de esto, Greg también lo supo. Sherlock se habría esperado desprecio, rechazo o cualquier otra cosa menos lo que hicieron los hombres.

Apoyarles.

Porque el amor era amor y ellos desde luego no eran quienes para decir que podía o no podía hacer una persona completamente adulta.

Después lo supo Anthea, la secretaria/mejor amiga de su hermano Mycroft y por último la señora Hudson. Una casera que estuvo al lado de Sherlock todo el tiempo mientras él se recuperaba. Cuidándole.

Sherlock sonrió.

—Gracias por estar aquí John —dijo extendiendo su mano.

El rubio rió y le agarró la mano, pero luego la soltó para abrazarlo.

—Venga Sherlock, el amor de tu vida te espera —le dijo antes de empujarle ligeramente hacia la puerta y salir detrás de él.

 

* * *

 

Mycroft suspiró profundamente y se frotó la cara con la mano izquierda antes de mirarla. El anillo que le puso Sherlock allí relucía pese a que habían pasado ya seis años. Sonrió tontamente  y miró al cuerpo que estaba abrazado a él con fuerza.

Sherlock parecía un mono agarrado a un tronco del árbol y es que hasta las piernas las tenía envuelta en las de Mycroft, imposibilitándole a este los movimientos. La mano derecha descansaba sobre su pecho y Mycroft no dudo en cogerla y besarla.

—¿Sabes que te quiero más que a nada en esta vida? —murmuró.

Sherlock abrió un ojo y le miró, haciéndole sonrojar.

—Y yo… Pero ahora duerme, es tarde…. —le dijo antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

Mycroft sonrió, dejó de nuevo la mano sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos, durmiéndose poco después igual que su marido.

 

 

 

 


	3. Recuerdos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autor: ADalek  
> Dia: 3  
> Prompt: Haciéndose Mimos/Abrazándose en cualquier parte  
> Advertencias: Holmescest, un poco de angst en en medio (nada que no sepamos de la serie) pero con final feliz

Hay varios momentos en su vida que Mycroft tiene grabados a fuego en su mente y todos ellos están relacionados con su hermano.

Por ejemplo, la primera vez que le vio. Recién llegado del hospital era sólo un pequeño bulto en brazos de su madre. Él mismo no era más que un niño aún pero nada más verlo, tan frágil y pequeño, se quedó prendado de él y se prometió a si mismo que nunca dejaría que nada malo le pasase. 

Le pidió a su madre que le dejase cogerlo y aún recuerda que le hizo sentarse en el gran sofá en el que solía sentarse su padre, lo cual le hizo sentirse ya como una persona mayor, y una vez bien acomodado su madre le colocó a su hermano en el regazo. Recuerda claramente que pesaba tan poco… Fue entonces cuando el pequeño Sherlock se retorció entre sus brazos y abrió sus grandes ojos negros, que aún no habían cambiado a su color actual. En aquel momento no sabía que un bebé tan pequeño no podía ver, pero a él le pareció que le estaba mirando directamente y, susurrándole que siempre cuidaría de él, besó el suave pelo de su cabecita.

Otro momento que Mycroft recuerda con perfecta nitidez fue el cuarto cumpleaños de Sherlock. Estuvo ahorrando durante semanas de su paga para regalarle aquel peluche de abeja que habían visto en un escaparate cuando habían salido de paseo por la ciudad. La mirada ilusionada de Sherlock y el abrazo de oso que le dio cuando vio el muñeco, hicieron que aquellas semanas de esfuerzo valiesen la pena. Desde entonces siempre se veía al pequeño Sherlock corriendo y haciendo trastadas por la casa con su abejorro agarrado en una mano.

Pero no todos sus recuerdos son felices. Recuerda el día se tuvo que irse a la universidad, dejando atrás a su hermanito. Para Sherlock él había sido su hermano, su amigo incondicional con el que compartir secretos y descubrir nuevas cosas, su compañero de juegos; y no era capaz de entender el por qué se tenía que ir lejos.

Estando en la puerta, despidiéndose, intentó abrazarlo, pero Sherlock se resistió retorciéndose entre sus brazos y dándole una patada en la espinilla para salir corriendo escaleras arriba llorando. Esa imagen le había roto el corazón haciendo que un momento emocionante, como debía ser la marcha a una nueva aventura en la universidad, fuese un recuerdo amargo en vez de uno alegre.

Desde ese entonces Sherlock nunca había vuelto a ser el mismo.

Sin duda, el peor recuerdo de su vida fue el día que encontró a su hermano semiinconsciente por una sobredosis. Siempre se culpó a si mismo por la adicción de su hermano. Cada vez que lo pensaba su mente se llenaba de “¿Y si?”

¿Y si hubiera insistido más cuando llamaba por teléfono y su hermano se negaba a hablar con él?

¿Y si hubiera dejado algo más de lado sus estudios y hubiera visitado más a su familia?

¿Y si no hubiera ido a la universidad aquel año y se hubiese quedado con su hermano?

Había tantas cosas que podía haber hecho que no hizo que tal vez podrían haber evitado el tener a su hermano entre sus brazos a punto de abandonarle.

Le abrazó con fuerza y no le soltó hasta que los paramédicos llegaron obligándole a separarse de él. Aquel día, mientras esperaba que llegasen a ayudar a su hermano, le suplicó entre susurros que no le abandonase, que él era la persona más importante en su vida aunque él no quisiera tenerle cerca. Que no podría continuar viviendo si él ya no estaba. Y que le quería. Más de lo que jamás había querido a nadie. Más de lo que tenía derecho a quererle.

Nunca supo si Sherlock realmente escuchó sus súplicas para que siguiera con vida, ni, si realmente le escuchó, más tarde lo recordaba; pero sobrevivió y desde ese momento no le quitó el ojo de encima.

Puede que su hermano le insultase y le despreciase abiertamente, pero no volvió a permitir que nadie más se acercase a su hermano si existía alguna posibilidad de que pudiese ser una mala influencia para su bienestar.

Fue entonces cuando llegó John.

Mycroft no sabía si adorarlo o odiarlo. John había resultado ser justo lo que su hermano necesitaba. Había logrado que enderezara su vida haciéndole sentir apreciado, necesario. Le había dado un propósito a ese gran cerebro que tenía Sherlock y ahora su hermano se sentía mejor de que lo jamás se había sentido en su vida adulta. Aunque no podía realmente hacerlo, Mycroft quería odiar a John por haber logrado lo que él no pudo. Pero no podía, estaba demasiado agradecido por todo el bien que le había causado a su hermano.

Otro de sus recuerdos es cuando, a través de las cámaras de vigilancia, les vio riendo mientras caminaban el uno junto al otro, demasiado juntos para su gusto. Ese día su corazón se rompió un poco.

Aún con el corazón roto, Mycroft debía agradecerle a John que mediase entre él y su hermano, gracias a su intervención la relación entre ambos había mejorado inmensamente, hasta el punto que pensó que pronto Sherlock dejaría de actuar como si fuese la peor persona que conocía.

Con el tiempo vio que aunque su hermano adoraba a John, lo hacía en el sentido más platónico posible y cuando John conoció a la que más tarde sería su esposa, Sherlock estaba tan feliz por su amigo que le ayudó en todo lo que pudo para que su vida con esa mujer fuese perfecta. Sin embargo el deseo por la felicidad de su mejor amigo no evitó que Sherlock, durante la boda, abandonase la fiesta disimuladamente mientras los novios bailaban felices. Mycroft no pudo más que sorprenderse cuando, de entre todos los lugares, Sherlock acudió a él ese día en busca de consuelo, pues sentía que con esa boda perdía en parte a su compañero de aventuras.

Mycroft no podrá jamás olvidar como, recostados y abrazados, ambos se quedaron dormidos aún vestidos en su cama mientras intentaba consolar a su hermano por la nueva vida de casado de John. A pesar de lo incómodo de dormir vestidos, Mycroft sintió que fue la mejor noche de su vida cuando despertó con su hermano, aún dormido, entre sus brazos. Cuando Sherlock despertó le dedicó una sonrisa de aquellas que no había vuelto a ver desde que era un niño.

No pudo evitar besarle, pero el decoro le obligó a limitar su muestra de cariño a un beso en la sien de Sherlock. Sin embargo, su hermano nunca fue muy dado al decoro y no tuvo ningún reparo en sujetar su cara para besar sus labios. Hubiera sido un beso casto tal vez en otras circunstancias, pero inapropiado entre dos hermanos adultos. Por supuesto lo apropiado o inapropiado poco les importaba en ese momento a los hermanos Holmes, por lo que no les impidió disfrutar el momento e intimidad.

Hoy, mucho tiempo después de la boda de John, pensaba en todos esos recuerdos, buenos y malos, y aunque deseaba que algunos eventos no se hubieran producido no cambiaría ninguno si ellos le llevaban a este día, con Sherlock durmiendo entre sus brazos, pero en esta ocasión, por primera vez, nada se interponía entre la piel desnuda de su hermano y sus dedos curiosos. Sus caricias le hicieron despertar con suaves gemidos de placer. 

Mycroft jamás pensó que llegaría a tener así a su hermano, como lo tenía ahora. Pero no se arrepentía de nada. Puede que jamás se hubiese imaginado el tener una relación así con su hermano, pero él siempre supo que su hermano era la persona más importante en su corazón.

Lo que sí sabía Mycroft es que el recuerdo de esta noche sería uno más en esa lista de recuerdos que jamás olvidará.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autor: PrinceBSlocked  
> Día: 4  
> Prompt: En una cita  
> Advertencias: Holmescest

Como una broma de mal gusto dos chicos de la Universidad habían inscrito a Sherlock en un programa de citas a ciegas, éste no tenía ni idea hasta que recibió un correo de un tal Mr. Umbrella” , cuando lo leyó entendió lo que sus compañeros habían hecho, en cuanto supiera de quienes se trataban les haría ver su suerte, aunque no necesitaba romperse tanto la cabeza, le parecía bastante claro que eso era obra de James y Sebastián, estaba furioso.

Por lo que decía en el correo entendía que lo habían descrito como alguien alegre, a quien le gustaba tomar el té con una rebanada de pastel de chocolate todas las tardes, que trabajaba en Scotland Yard y salía a correr todos los días por las mañanas y amaba la serie de Downton Abbey, además lo habían descrito como alguien cinco años mayor de la edad que realmente tenía.

Sherlock bufó, esa descripción no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con él, y el tal Mr. Umbrella debía ser un bobo si amaba tanto una serie tan ridícula como Downton Abbey, estaba a punto de contestar diciendo que todo eso era un error, una broma estúpida de unos idiotas, sin embargo y sin saber porque decidió seguirles el juego, esa tarde se puso a ver algunos capítulos de la mencionada serie, entendió entonces porque le habían puesto como alias Mr. Grantham, pero ésta no logró emocionarlo, de hecho le pareció aburrida, de cualquier manera por la noche contestó el mensaje de Mr. Umbrella como si fuera todo un conocedor de la misma.

*****

Anthea había convencido a su mejor amigo de entrar en una de esas páginas de citas, decía que necesitaba distraerse, no todo en la vida era trabajo o cuidar de su hermano, Mycroft se había reusado en un inicio pero era difícil llevarle la contraria a su amiga por demasiado tiempo. 

Casi inmediatamente después de crear su perfil varios chicos comenzaron a escribirle pero ninguno le pareció interesante, sin embargo al navegar por la página encontró a alguien que llamó su atención, un chico que había usado como foto de perfil la imagen del Conde Grantham, personaje principal de su serie favorita, dando inicio con ello a un intercambio de mensajes entre él y el chico en cuestión. 

*****

Sebastián y James estaban intrigados, esperaban con ansias el contra ataque de Sherlock después de la broma en la página de citas, pero ya habían pasado dos meses y aún no sucedía nada, de hecho el genio de los risos oscuros se veía bastante relajado y hasta de buen humor, en un inicio pensaron que era una treta para que se confiaran y poder atacarlos cuando menos se lo esperaran, sin embargo no habían indicios de que algo así fuera a ocurrir, trataron de entrar a la cuenta que habían creado para él pero la contraseña había sido cambiada aunque su perfil continuaba en línea, era extraño.

Al salir de clases decidieron esperar a Holmes afuera de su salón, debían saber que estaba sucediendo.

— ¡Ey virgen! –gritó James al ver salir a Sherlock.

— ¿Qué quieres hiena? –contestó con fastidio el pelinegro acercándose a ellos.

— ¿Por fin conseguiste novio en la página de citas?

Una sonrisa involuntario se dibujó en el rostro del genio, haciendo que el par de bromistas lo miraran con sorpresa.

— Es verdad, había olvidado agradecerles por eso.

— ¿Qué?

— Si, gracias a ustedes tengo mi primer cita ¿quién iba a decir que un par de maleantes tuvieran tan buen corazón? –dijo en tono de burla y con guiño dio la vuelta y se encaminó a su siguiente clase. 

— Esto no se va a quedar así Holmes –gritó un muy molesto Moriarty.

*****

Sherlock esperaba nervioso al chico que le había robado el sueño por varias semanas, de quien acababa de recibir un mensaje diciéndole que llegaría un poco tarde por cuestiones de trabajo pero que por favor no se fuera a ir. Por supuesto que no pensaba irse aun no lo conocía en persona y ya estaba loco por él.

Un mes después de un intenso intercambio de mensajes Sherlock le había confesado a su amigo secreto todo, no le parecía justo que aquel chico continuara con una imagen equivocada de él menos cuando su forma de ser no tenía nada que ver con la descrita en el perfil. Pero también le hizo saber que estaba realmente interesado y que lo último que quería era perder contacto con él.

Mr. Umbrella tardó una semana en escribir nuevamente pues se sentía timado, pero al recordar las interesantes pláticas que había tenido con ese chico se dio cuenta de que quería conocer al verdadero Mr. Grantham, ninguno de los dos mencionó cual era su nombre real, ni como eran físicamente hasta estar seguros de querer conocerse en persona, era por eso que esa noche habían quedado para cenar en un pequeño restaurante italiano.

Sherlock revisaba unos mensajes en su celular cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano, quien se notaba estaba molesto.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Sherlock? 

— ¿Tú que haces aquí?

— ¿Viniste a burlarte?

— ¿De que estás hablando? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, ahora vete porque estoy esperando a alguien.

— Yo también espero a alguien y se supone que ésta es nuestra mesa.

Después de unos segundos en los que ambos hombres se estudiaron con la mirada abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

— No, eso no puede ser, es imposible –dijo Mycroft dejándose caer en la silla frente a su hermano.

— ¿Mr. Umbrella? –preguntó Sherlock.

Mycroft suspiró con la cabeza agachada y la movió de forma afirmativa, Sherlock apoyó los codos en la mesa y se tapó la cara con las manos, era la primera vez que se enamoraba de alguien y resultaba ser su hermano, recordaba aquellas pláticas interesantes y tiernas que habían tenido, demonios y las cosas que se habían dicho, el pelinegro sintió como su cara enrojecía.

— El número al que te mandaba los mensajes no es que tengo registrado –dijo Mycroft.

— El teléfono que me diste lo tengo guardado en un cajón.

— Con razón nunca me contestas.

Pasaron varios minutos sin que ninguno de los dos volviera a hablar, ambos estaban decepcionados, tristes y avergonzados. Cuando el mesero llegó Mycroft pidió pasta y una botella de Whisky no tenía hambre pero no le venderían la botella si no consumía algún alimento, en cuanto llegó la botella el primero en servirse fue Sherlock.

Una hora después Sherlock y Mycroft estaban lo suficientemente alcoholizados como para poder hablar nuevamente.

— Mr. Umbrella, que ridiculez ¿cómo se te pudo ocurrir un nombre como ese?

— Fue idea de Anthea.

— ¿Downton Abbey Mycroft? ¿en serio? 

— Mejor cállate que a ti te gusta Frozen.

— Pero al menos no me pongo a llorar frente al televisor.

— Si en cambio te la pasas fantaseando con Henry Cavill.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es un hombre atractivo, y tú te ponías celoso cuando lo mencionaba.

— Eso es ridículo.

— Es verdad y lo sabes –contestó Sherlock riendo– además a ti te gusta Dan Stevens.

— Tiene lindos ojos.

— Los míos son más bonitos –contestó Sherlock sin pensar.

— ¿Son celos lo que escucho? –ahora era Mycroft quien reía.

— Claro que no.

Sherlock se acercó a Mycroft tomado su cara entre sus manos. 

— ¿Lo ves? Mis ojos son más lindos.

En ese momento Mycroft no pudo más y ayudado por el alcohol que tenía en la sangre besó a Sherlock, quien de igual forma se dejó llevar.

A la mañana siguiente Sherlock yacía recostado sobre el pecho de su hermano quien lo abrazaba de forma protectora, no sabían a ciencia cierta como habían llegado hasta ahí, solo algunas imágenes invadían sus mentes; recordaban el beso en el restaurante, la llegada al departamento de Mycroft y como de manera apresurada se desvistieron e hicieron el amor.

Ninguno de los dos seguía dormido pero se negaban a abrir los ojos, debían hablar sobre lo ocurrido, no sabían que ocurriría en un futuro aunque sabían lo que querían, iba a ser algo complicado de tratar pero por el momento lo único que les importaba era disfrutar de la cercanía del otro.


	5. Usando la ropa del otro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autor: Hatsherlocked  
> Dia: 5  
> Prompt: Usando la ropa del otro  
> Advertencias: Holmes bross y.... igual se intuye un pasado Holmescest? :S pero no está explicito, puede ser cualquier cosa XD

Había sido un día duro de trabajo, en realidad una semana dura de trabajo, de hecho una vida dura de trabajo. Mycroft solo quería llegar a casa y relajarse con una buena copa de algo de color ámbar oscuro que quemara su garganta y le hiciera adormecerse en el olvido de sus preocupaciones.

  
Al cruzar el umbral de su puerta notó que algo no era como siempre. Tal vez ese abrigo Belstaff colgado en su perchero del recibidor o esos zapatos de cuero italianos de dos números mas grandes que los suyos colocados bajo el abrigo, o tal vez ese olor sutil al perfume Attimo que le regaló Mycroft a su hermano hace ya dos años que flotaba en el ambiente.

  
Mycroft se lamió los labios en un tic nervioso antes de quitarse su abrigo y colgarlo junto al de Sherlock.

  
Decidió no desprenderse de mas partes de su armadura y acudir a enfrentarse a su hermano invasor. Enderezó su espalda cuadrando sus hombros en una posición que el consideraba defensiva, aunque alguien que no lo conociera pensaría que era una posición de alguien "estirado". Se dirigió hacia el salón donde una luz anaranjada brillaba parpadeante desde la puerta. Podía notar la calidez que emanaba la habitación producida por la chimenea encendida durante varias horas. Ahora se preguntaba si Sherlock no habría pasado toda la tarde o todo el día en su apartamento.

  
Abrió la puerta recorriendo el cuarto con la mirada, encontrando que el gran sofá que normalmente estaba en el centro de la sala había sido movido para acercarse a la chimenea. Notaba la tension acumulándose, un tic en su ojo derecho al ver su santuario púlcramente ordenado mancillado. Sherlock sabía que le permitiría cualquier cosa, por eso había osado mover sus muebles de sitio. Y no solo eso, mientras se acercaba al sofá podía ver parte de la colcha de "su" cama colgando por un lateral del sofá hasta arrastrar por el suelo.

  
Cuando se asomó vio un gran bulto de mantas arrebujado en una de las esquinas del sofá del que salia una maraña de rizos oscuros.

  
-Sherlock, ¿A qué se debe esta agradable visita?

  
El bulto se movió lentamente revelando a un Sherlock adormilado y con ojeras. Cuando las mantas se deslizaron hacia abajo, Mycroft pudo ver que Sherlock llevaba su sudadera de la universidad. Una sudadera que hacia 20 años que no usaba, una sudadera que había estado guardada en el altillo desde que se mudó a ese piso, una sudadera que su hermano había "cogido prestada" años atrás cuando Mycroft volvía a casa de sus padres durante las vacaciones de la universidad.

  
Sherlock siguió la mirada de su hermano y miró la sudadera y acarició el emblema con un gesto reverente antes de encogerse de hombros.

  
No hacia falta decir nada.

  
Mycroft sabia lo que pasaba. En el caos que se había convertido la vida de Sherlock, necesitaba algo de una vida anterior. Una vida en relativo orden y seguridad en casa de sus padres. Donde su hermano no era su archienemigo si no su héroe, alguien de quien quería seguir sus pasos y su ejemplo. Sherlock en esa época había idolatrado a Mycroft.

  
Siempre había sabido que su hermano le admiraba y amaba con locura. Él había intentado proteger y ayudar a su hermano pequeño siempre, pero habia fallado al marcharse lejos a la universidad. Cada vez que regresaba a casa Sherlock estaba mas cambiado y huraño, cada vez alejándose mas y mas de Mycroft hasta.... hasta ese verano.

  
Mycroft no dijo nada. Solo levantó las mantas y se sentó en el sofá tapándose con ellas. Sherlock le miró con el ceño fruncido por el sueño y la desconfianza pero Mycroft solo tuvo que levantar una ceja para que Sherlock se lamiera los labios nervioso y se recostara en su pecho acurrucándose contra su costado.

  
Todavía estaba en su traje de tres piezas y zapatos pulidos cuando se recostó contra el brazo y el respaldo del sofá y rodeó con sus bazos a Sherlock.

  
Podía notar el suave olor a naftalina que desprendía la vieja sudadera. Acarició con sus manos la espalda de su hermano notando la textura usada y suave del algodón envejecido y el relajante calor que desprendía el cuerpo de su hermano.

  
Quedó dormido con la cara enterrada en los rizos negros y rebeldes con una sensación de paz que hacia casi 20 años que no sentía.

  
No quería pensar en la ultima vez que había notado esa paz y esa sensación de que todo estaba correcto y en el lugar indicado. Porque lo que pasó ese verano era algo en lo que Mycroft no quería pensar nunca mas.

  
El verano en el que perdió para siempre a Sherlock y el verano en el que lo tuvo mas cerca que nunca.


	6. En la batalla, mano a mano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El equipo persigue a un criminal que ha provocado ya tres muertes.  
> Sherlock se encuentra cara a cara con él y Mycroft corre a ayudarlo en cuanto lo ve a en peligro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autor: Nimirie  
> Día: 6  
> Prompt: En la batalla, mano a mano.  
> Advertencias: HolmesBros, no habrá Holmescest (soy yo, Nimirie, ¿en serio creen que superaré mis traumas para escribir un Holmescest? )
> 
> Es una especie de AU donde todos trabajan como un equipo al estilo Criminal Minds. Tengo tres prompts para este evento, los tres estarán conectados entre sí, no sé si sea correcto pero fue como fluyó la inspiración.

_**A MIND, A CRIMINAL AND THE LOVE FOR A BROTHER.** _

_**por Nimirie** _

* * *

 

 

-El sospechoso tiene una casa en los suburbios y un departamento en el centro, una camioneta SUV negra, sin relaciones personales documentadas, su familia no ha estado en contacto con él desde años atrás.  Parece aislado, lo cual es extraño, nada de interacción en redes sociales, su trabajo como taxista no debería ser suficiente para pagar las propiedades y el vehículo.

-El dinero viene de otro lugar, encuentra su procedencia.

El silencio después de esa comunicación fue tenso. Lo llamaría si necesitaba algo, no debería preocuparse, además de que las cámaras de vigilancia de la ciudad estaban a su disposición. Por lo pronto los mostraba en el lugar donde debían estar, Sherlock y John habían entrado al edificio de la víctima y por ser más de medianoche, nadie más había entrado o salido del lugar.

Estaban seguros.

Lestradre y Donovan se ocupaban en la estación de policía local de los familiares y amigos de las víctimas, habían logrado conseguir la información que los llevó a pensar en ese particular sospechoso. Aunque Sherlock diría que todo lo obtuvo de la escena del crimen, que no eran necesarias las declaraciones, que lo único que necesitaba era saber de dónde venía el dinero y tendría su respuesta.

Hooper y Anderson salían ya de la morgue, vio como la mujer  sacaba su celular, el teléfono sonó y él activó el altavoz. La voz de la chica era siempre cordial, agradable, por eso era ella quien siempre se dirigía a él para informar o solicitar ayuda.

-Jefe, las marcas en cada una de las víctimas son coincidentes, las tres víctimas ingirieron lo mismo y la causa de muerte se ha establecido como envenenamiento.

Miró de nuevo las cámaras de seguridad, Sherlock y John estaban saliendo del edificio y caminaban de regreso a su vehículo, el cual también era una SUV negra. La primera sensación de peligro vino cuando John se detuvo para mirar el celular y Sherlock siguió caminando, llegó junto a la camioneta y abrió la puerta de la misma. John traía las llaves y no había hecho ningún movimiento para desactivar los seguros.

-¡Sherlock! –Gritó de manera instintiva al verlo entrar a la camioneta, sin tener la seguridad de que algo malo estuviera pasando, pero totalmente convencido de que era así. La mujer que había estado controlando las computadoras sin necesidad de que se le ordenara hacerlo estaba ya marcando el número de su hermano, pero este simplemente siguió sonando sin que respondiera.

Gracias a las cámaras pudo ver como John, en perfecta calma y sin mostrar ningún signo de estrés,  entraba a su camioneta, la cual estaba estacionada justo detrás de la que se había llevado a Sherlock. Comenzó a seguirlos pero el ritmo maniático de la primera era casi imposible de replicar, no le importaba si se subía las banquetas o casi se llevaba a los transeúntes entre las llantas.

-Guíalo –le dijo a la mujer y ella asintió, entrando al GPS de la SUV de John para mostrarle las rutas adecuadas para alcanzar al otro vehículo.- ¿Quién está de guardia?

-Archie. –Respondió ella con toda tranquilidad, aunque el segundo que tardó en responder le hacía creer que hubiera preferido que no fuera Archie sino Billy, pero así eran las cosas, no podía sentarse a esperar por el otro hombre.

-Que prepare el auto, estaré abajo en dos minutos.

-Jefe, ¿saldrá? –Sabía que era así, no tenía que preguntarlo, pero la rutina no era de esa manera, ellos dos controlaban todo desde adentro, dejado que los otros se hicieran cargo del trabajo de campo.

-Es mi hermano Anthea.

Estuvo abajo en noventa segundos exactos, la costumbre lo hacía tener todo a la mano, así que sólo necesitó pasar por el chaleco antibalas y sus dos armas de servicio y estaba listo. Archie era un chico de dieciséis años con demasiada experiencia con automóviles rápidos, había sido arrestado dos veces por carreras callejeras y ahora era uno de sus dos choferes. El trabajo en general era aburrido, le permitía estudiar, sólo era llevarlo de un lugar a otro con largos períodos de inactividad.

Excepto por días como hoy.

-Anthea –Puso el celular en altavoz mientras veía como las calles de la ciudad pasaban como un manchón frente a sus ojos, la velocidad que Archie imprimía la vehículo era irreal pero su control era perfecto. Jamás lastimó a nadie en su historia de carreras ilegales, lo cual lo convertía en alguien en quien podía confiar para casos como este.

-Al sur de Market Street –dijo la mujer al instante.- Mandé a Watson por calles alternas porque hay dos accidentes bloqueando el camino.

-Entendido –dijo Archie y cambió el rumbo sin pensarlo dos veces, la sirena y las luces alertaban de su paso, pero la técnica de manejo y la precisión del chico lograron que llegaran a la calle justo cuando Anthea les informó que el vehículo del sospechoso había tenido una colisión y que el mismo estaba estrellado en el ventanal de una tienda. Estuvieron frente al lugar del accidente en cuarenta segundos.

-¡Sherlock!

Él no solía gritar así pero esto sobrepasaba sus límites. Sherlock salía ya del vehículo, tan sólo verlo, con un golpe en la cabeza y sangrando por una herida en la frente, supo que había provocado la colisión con la intención de detener a su sospechoso.

-¿Estás bien?

Lo abrazó y lo apretó con fuerza, odiaba esta parte del trabajo, hubiera querido que las cosas no fueran de esa manera. Sin embargo, ¿qué otra cosa les quedaba a ellos? Aquí estaban bien, sabían hacer su trabajo, podían lograr una diferencia. Sin embargo, días como este lograban que quisiera regresar a cuando eran niños y podían proteger a su hermano de cualquier cosa tan sólo con rodearlo con sus brazos.

-Está muerto –Respondió refiriéndose al hombre que lo había secuestrado.- Es un simple taxista, enfermo terminal, esto era por dinero, las propiedades pasarían a sus hijos…

-No será así, te lo puedo asegurar.

-Me quería involucrado. –Sherlock tocó la herida en su frente, sangraba aun, necesitaría que lo viera un médico para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

-¿Quién?

-Moriarty –el nombre salió de los labios de Sherlock y él hubiera querido no tener que vivir ese momento, se suponía que tenía que protegerlo, evitar que se viera arrastrado a este mundo de locura. Había evitado mirar en esa dirección y ahora no podría ignorarlo más tiempo. Sherlock estaba en lo correcto, lo quería involucrado y eso hacía que todo fuera muchas veces más peligroso.

Por el otro lado, escuchar el nombre de Moriarty lo hizo estremecer, pero se controló a la perfección. Ahora estaban en este juego, muy bien, tendría que reagrupar al equipo e informarlos de todo lo que sabía, no le quedaba otra opción.

-Anthea, llama al equipo, necesito darles el perfil de nuestro sospechoso.

-¿Lo conoces? –Sherlock esperó a que terminara la llamada para preguntar, aprecio el gesto, que lo respetara así y no lo interrumpiera.

-Por supuesto.

La mirada de su hermano fue inquisitoria, pero de él no obtendría nada de esa manera. Las patrullas estaban a su alrededor, la ambulancia del servicio forense también, podían retirarse y dejarlo en manos de estos agentes. Archie seguía al volante, no le tuvo que decir que tenían que regresar lo más pronto posible para que él lo hiciera.

 

_Continuará..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autor: I_am_Momo  
> Dia: 8  
> Prompt: Haciendo la cucharita

Cuándo la gente decía que él y su hermano eran completamente diferentes y que sin duda él era mejor que Sherlock, a Mycroft le entraban ganas de ponerse en plan hitleriano y matar a esa gente. Él y su hermano NO eran diferentes, habían salido del mismo padre y de la misma madre. Eran exactamente iguales.

Ambos eran solitarios, excepcionalmente inteligentes y un desastre a la hora de entablar amistad. Y a ambos el cerebro se les consumía cuando no hacían nada o solo estando en contacto con los demás.

Lo que le diferenciaba era que Sherlock, para apagar esa sensación dolorosa (emocionalmente hablando) consumía drogas y Mycroft no. Lo había hecho, desde luego. De adolescente había consumido grandes cantidades de alcohol y había fumado cigarrillos en exceso.

Pero lo dejó el día que se desmayó debido a una gran borrachera y a punto estuvo de morir ahogado en su propio vómito.

Por eso Mycroft dedicaba toda su tiempo a trabajar, aprender idiomas, leer e incluso hacer yoga, todo para mantenerse tranquilo y calmado. Aunque… Aunque había veces que sus pensamientos le sobrepasaban y lo único que le calmaba era el contacto físico. No tenía pareja y ya era demasiado mayorcito como para pedirle un abrazo a sus padres y demasiado orgulloso para pedírselo a su fiel compañera Anthea.

Solo quedaba una persona: Sherlock.

Esa tarde, cuando salió de trabajar fue hasta su casa, metió algo de ropa cómoda en una mochila celeste y fue a Baker Street. Esa mochila no era para nada discreta pero sin duda era lo único que necesitaba para explicarle a Sherlock que quería. Sin preguntas y sin ninguna historia vergonzosa.

Cuando abrió la puerta del 221B, escuchó una canción funeraria que provenía del salón.

—¿Aún no has superado el luto por el casamiento de tu amigo John? —le preguntó mientras dejaba la mochila sobre el sillón.

Sherlock desafinó apropósito las ultimas notas y bajó el violín.

—Solo practicaba —comentó —. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó pasando una página de la partitura.

Mycroft apretó la mano sobre el sillón rojo y tosió un poco. Sherlock se dio la vuelta desesperado pero al ver la mochila recobró la compostura.

—¿Has comido algo? —preguntó antes de volverse y empezar a tocar de nuevo —. Creo que hay lasaña en el congelador, por si quieres comer —dijo por encima de las notas.

Mycroft suspiró aliviado, cogió la mochila y fue al baño con ella. Sacó los pantalones grises de pijama y una camiseta roja desgastada y se lo puso antes de guardar el traje. Salió descalzo y fue a la cocina, miró la nevera de su hermano y se sirvió un vaso de leche del cartón que no estaba caducado.

Sherlock había guardado el violín de mientras y estaba sentado en su sillón.

—¿Un día complicado? —se atrevió a preguntar cuando Mycroft se sentó frente a él.

El político asintió y le dio un sorbo al vaso.

—Hoy me supera. Lo siento —le dijo.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

—No pasa nada. Vamos.

—Ponte el pijama de mientras yo me termino de beber esto.

Sherlock se levantó y desapareció en su cuarto. Al rato, entró Mycroft. Su hermano tenía el pijama puesto, estaba sentado en el colchón tecleando con los dedos.

—Me piden que investiguen otro caso de una infidelidad —le dijo indignado a Mycroft.

El político sonrió y se tumbó al otro lado.

—Inquietante —comentó mientras se recostaba en el lado izquierdo.

—Estúpido. Si vienen a mi preguntándome es que ya conocen la respuestas, son ellas las que deberían de conseguir las pistas por su cuenta… —dijo apagando el teléfono.

Mycroft suspiró y tragó saliva. Sherlock se colocó también de lado izquierdo, pegó el torso a la espalda de su hermano y lo abrazó por la cintura, llevando la mano hacia arriba para dejarla sobre el pecho.

El pelirrojo, apoyó su propia mano sobre ella y la apretó más fuerte contra él. Cerrando los ojos. El olor familiar de su hermano, el calor corporal y la presión por el contacto físico hacía que la sensación rara de su cabeza y la presión en el pecho disminuyera.

No supo cuánto tiempo llevaba así pero se acabó durmiendo. Despertó un rato más tarde debido a unas voces que provenían del salón. Aún notaba a Sherlock aferrado a él así que no sabía quién podría ser.

—¡Sherlock! —exclamó la voz de John —. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Aún duermes? Necesitarías tener n horario normal como…

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y un gritito se escapó de los labios de John.

—¿Qué? ¿¡Qué hacéis!? —preguntó con miedo.

—Descansar —dijo la voz ronca de su hermano.

Mycroft suspiró y le dio un leve toque en la mano a su hermano que sirvió para que se separara y se pusiera de pie. Él se incorporó y se sentó en la cama, estaba avergonzado pero cuando vio el rostro de John no pudo evitar reírse.

El médico estaba completamente pálido y los miraba a los dos alternativamente. Podía notar como incluso el labio le temblaba.

—¿Vo… Vosotros…? —preguntó —. No. No me lo contéis. No quiero saberlo.

Se dirigió al salón abrumado y comenzó a dar vueltas en él. Mycroft miró confundido a su hermano menor pero este solo se encogió de hombros y fueron hacia el salón.

—¿Querías algo? —preguntó.

—No… Si yo venía a ver como estabas, pero por lo que he visto bien… —dijo mirando con perplejidad a la pareja de hermanos.

En la cabeza de Sherlock se debió de encender algún tipo de bombilla porque Mycroft le vio sonreír con malicia.

—Si —le dijo —. Lo siento, estábamos ocupados. Pero ahora estamos enteramente a tu disposición —dijo antes de mover el brazo para darle un tortazo en el culo a su hermano lo suficientemente fuerte para que se oyera.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Mycroft enfadado.

John le miró espantado y salió corriendo de casa sin dar ningún tipo de explicación.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —le dijo alzando una ceja.

—Echar a John, ¿vamos? —dijo señalando de nuevo a su cuarto.

Mycroft tomó aire y le siguió en silencio. No iba a comentarlo, pero a él también le había parecido divertido y eficaz.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autor: smileinlove  
> Día: 9  
> Prompt: En sus rituales matutinos  
> Advertencias: Holmescest

Cuando Sherlock y Mycroft eran pequeños pensaban que de mayores vivirían juntos en un apartamento del centro con escapadas al bosque más cercano, al menos por parte de Sherlock. Sin embargo, el tiempo pasó y las diferencias entre ellos se hicieron más visibles. Las disputas infantiles tornaron a peleas continuas y, si bien su amor era incuestionable, vivir juntos se estaba convirtiendo en una opción cada vez menos factible.

En la casa familiar vivían como reyes, sin embargo, seguían siendo tratados como los niños que ya no eran y la sobreprotección estaba colmando la paciencia del cumplidor de leyes Mycroft Holmes. Este hecho no afectaba tanto a Sherlock, que se dedicaba a escaparse y a ocupar el baño por las mañanas, más por fastidio fraternal que por necesidad.

—Sherlock, sal de una vez.

—Ve a otro.

—Quiero éste.

—Pues no.

La idea era que cada hermano se fuera a una casa propia, en la que hacer su vida, crear una familia... Todo lo que quisieran dentro y fuera de los cánones sociales. Para ello los hermanos habían estado ahorrando durante años el dinero ganado de la paga semanal y los extras, como cortar el césped o pasear al perro del vecino.

No obstante, ni los deseos del recientemente titulado en Ciencias Políticas por su país ni las iniciativas para ganar dinero del joven detective consultor, creador de su profesión, les hacían conseguir el capital suficiente para un apartamento individual y compartir piso con otras personas se les forjaba insufrible ya sólo en su imaginación. Por ello, se comieron su orgullo de hermanos con cuchillo y tenedor y quedaron para hablar en el despacho de su padre, solos.

—¿Qué quieres, Mycroft? Tengo muchos agentes del mal que encerrar.

—Déjate de fantasías, tenemos que hablar, Sherlock.

—Los años te amargan.

Quizá fuera la tensión acumulada de esa noche, en la que la pesadilla de no encontrar empleo había sobresaltado al mayor de los hermanos, lo que hizo que éste se lanzara sobre el otro Holmes y le tirara al suelo, acabando en el otro extremo de la alfombra al rodar por ella. Fue allí tirados cuando se miraron a los ojos y se besaron, igual que los clásicos de la librería donde dos amores se encuentran.

—Esto no volverá a pasar.

—Claro, Mycroft. Nunca.

Sherlock aguantó la sonrisa mientras cruzaba los dedos a la espalda. A sus dieciochos años, la sexualidad cobraba un interés incipiente. Tardío para algunos, nunca antes había sentido la necesidad de quedarse cerca de alguien en el sentido libidinoso de la palabra. Que fuera su hermano no era más que un grano de arena en un instrumento de precisión. Salvable.

Así pues, después de ese día, los hermanos no volvieron a tocarse, aunque sí a planear su convivencia en Londres, lejos de sus padres y de Sussex. Como ya sabían, los precios en la capital del reino no eran baratos, de ahí la necesidad de aguantarse -en palabras de ambos-, pero al llegar allí y ver las casas previamente seleccionadas, su lista de imprescindibles sufrió un descenso vertiginoso.

—Quiero un baño propio.

—Todos queremos cosas, Mycroft.

Ese deseo se vio desplazado por la funcionalidad y la economía. Si bien sus padres no les dejarían a la deriva en su nueva aventura, la idea original no era depender de ellos eternamente. Por lo tanto, se vieron obligados a ir descartando pisos por distintas razones, todas ellas tan válidas como fastidiosas de admitir.

—Demasiado pequeño.

—Demasiado caro.

—Sólo un baño.

—Las tres anteriores.

...

Llevaban unas horas en Londres y ya habían visto la mitad de las casas que tenían en mente, de las cuales no les gustaba ninguna. A ese paso, acabarían en un hotel para poder seguir buscando al día siguiente sin tener que pasar por casa, aunque no llevaran ropa ni maleta. Siguieron viendo algunas más después de comer en King's Cross, cambiaron de zona, suprimieron más detalles aún de la lista ya modificada y un largo etcétera.

A pesar de todo, no lograban ponerse de acuerdo con la casa. Cuando entraba en el presupuesto y no estaba alejada de todo, alguno de los hermanos mostraba su discrepancia y era crispante. Decidieron pasar pues la noche en el hotel más cercano y darse una duda aun sin ropa limpia, separados, al menos en la mente de Mycroft.

Fue una llamada inesperada la que interrumpió el trayecto a pie hacia una habitación doble. Sherlock, un clásico de la rebeldía, obvió el tono del teléfono hasta que éste dejó de sonar. Mycroft, en cambio, descolgó enseguida, con el consecuente labio torcido de su hermano como reacción involuntaria.

—Dime, mamá. Para, Sherlock —el mismo no paraba de hacer burla por detrás—.

—Mycroft, os hemos encontrado un apartamento.

—Pero mamá...

—No hay peros. Ya que habéis esperado a que se acabaran los trenes, ahora tendréis que ir al 221A de Baker Street antes de que caiga la noche. Allí os espera la señora Hudson, una amiga.

—Pero...

—No quiero peros, Mycroft. Cuida de tu hermano —una sonrisa picarona apareció en el rostro de Sherlock cuando su madre colgó el teléfono y dejó a Mycroft con cara de bobo.

Mycroft le miró, recordando en su mirada que ese tono conversacional no era ni el primero ni el último. Era su madre, al fin y al cabo. Su padre, por otro lado, procesaba los cambios de una forma más distante. Esa noche la pasarían con esa señora que no conocían pero, que al parecer, su madre tenía como plan B obligatorio sin contar con ellos. Un motivo más para independizarse.

Llegaron a la casa en taxi. Estaban demasiado cansados de todo el día para ir siquiera a la parada de metro más cercana. Durante el trayecto, Sherlock miraba las calles, ilusionado, mientras Mycroft se perdía en sí mismo a través del cristal. Nadie podía imaginar que entre ellos se estaba fraguando algo, sólo ellos y esas miradas de soslayo fortuitas.

Cuando llegaron a Baker Street la noche ya había caído, generando un reproche automático en ambas cabezas con la voz de la señora Holmes. En la puerta, una mujer mayor, sin llegar a ser anciana, les esperaba sartén en mano. Los hermanos se miraron desconcertados temiendo haber dado con una casera desquiciada. No obstante, en el primer apretón de manos, descubrieron que esos ojos no ocultaban mal alguno. Sólo algo de cotilleo, pero nada tóxico.

La señora Hudson los condujo hasta su habitación en el 221A, pues el B estaba en reformas y no era habitable todavía. Ella, que sabía de primera mano el parentesco de los Holmes, los dejó en la tranquilidad de la noche y se fue a dormir. Allí, solos, con muchos kilómetros andados en el día, cayeron sobre las sábanas y Morfeo hizo el resto. A la mañana siguiente llegarían las sorpresas.

—Sherlock, tengo que entrar.

—...

—Sherlock, sólo hay un baño. Date prisa.

—...

—¡Sherlock!

Sherlock Holmes había dado con el piso perfecto para incordiar a su hermano. Con un solo baño, pasaría las mañanas poniéndole de los nervios y haciéndole llegar tarde al trabajo que encontrara. Porque Sherlock era lo que llamaban un "quemasangre" y le gustaba hacer enfadar a su querido, querido hermano, que no pudo aguantar más y entró por la fuerza. Se arrepintió enseguida.

—Si quieres tocar no tienes más que pedirlo —Sherlock rodeaba su pene rosado con la mano derecha, blanca como los azulejos del espacio, mientras se apoyaba con la izquierda en el lavabo y miraba deseoso a su hermano.

—No, luego —Mycroft cerró el baño de un portazo y se fue a paso ligero al salón, a pensar en qué acababa de ocurrir.

Su hermano se le había insinuado, no eran alucinaciones suyas y ya se había pellizcado para averiguarlo, con el consiguiente moretón doloroso. Él, por su parte, había puesto una pared de por medio, como si eso fuese a solucionar su cacao mental. Se tumbó en el sofá y, sin quererlo, se quedó dormido. Cuando abrió los ojos, su hermano le miraba nariz con nariz. Mycroft no se asustó ni un ápice.

—¿Va a ser así todas las mañanas, Sherlock?

—En efecto, mi querido hermano.

—Entonces me ducharé antes.

—Vale. Y después vas a por leche. Ya sabes, calentita...

—Calla.

Aunque a veces se les olvidara, los hermanos Holmes seguían siendo humanos, con todo lo que ello conllevaba. Concretamente, lo que más le molestaba a Mycroft era ir al baño por las mañanas y tener que esperar fuera, no lidiar con las insinuaciones de Sherlock. Quizá ya estaba acostumbrado. Quizá no le molestaban tanto. Sólo él lo sabía y tenía el poder de marcharse. Aun así, decidió quedarse libremente.


	9. Comiendo helado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autor: Hatsherlocked  
> Dia: 9  
> Prompt: Comiendo helado  
> Advertencias: es una continuación del prompt "usando la ropa del otro" pero se puede leer de forma independiente. Un flasback de parte de "ese verano" ;)  
> Bross y un intento de cest que no sucede.

Flasback

  
La universidad era agotadora, no porque fuera algo difícil, si no por todo lo contrario. Día tras día de clases vacías de sentido solo para forjarse un futuro. Mycroft podía haber sacado todos sus títulos de una sola vez, pero sus padres decían que debía intentar integrarse y hacer las cosas como el resto de los chicos.

  
El no era como el resto de los chicos.

  
Y tampoco lo era su hermano. Por eso Mycroft había intentado hacer mas llevadera la vida de su hermano pequeño, alentándolo a aprender cosas nuevas y a sobre llevar sus momentos de aburrimiento con nuevos retos.

  
Mycroft siempre había sido un modelo a seguir por su hermano. Esa mirada azul hielo que le miraba con admiración era todo el pago que necesitaba a cambio de enseñarle cosas nuevas.

  
Mycroft siempre había amado a su hermano mas que a nada en este mundo, y sabia que Sherlock sentía lo mismo por el.  
Pero desde que Sherlock había llegado a la pubertad las cosas estaban siendo difíciles para Mycroft. Hace cosa de dos años había regresado a casa para encontrar que su hermano estaba dando "el estirón" y eso conllevaba una cantidad obscena de piel pálida rondando desnudo y desvergonzado por la casa para molestia de Mycroft. No era cuestión de decoro, era cuestión de .... bueno, Sherlock con 14 años tenia un cuerpo delgado y desgarbado y una cantidad increíble de extremidades kilométricas. Ese verano había sido el mas caluroso de una década, y Sherlock había decidido que su traje favorito para pasar esa época era el de nacimiento.

  
Sherlock ademas estaba cambiando la voz, por lo que a veces sorprendía a Mycroft con una voz de barítono que le ponía los pelos de punta.

  
Pero eso había sido lo de menos, lo peor eran las hormonas. Sherlock las tenia revolucionadas, día si día también se encerraba en su cuarto o en el baño a ... descargar tensión. Y Mycroft había encontrado una pauta a esas escapadas: eran siempre que veía a Mycroft con poca ropa o en alguna situación que Sherlock encontraba erótica.

  
Ese año Mycroft terminó las vacaciones de verano antes de tiempo y escapó a la universidad. La navidad no fue mejor, por lo que solo paso 3 días en casa de sus padres.

  
Después de eso intentó ir lo menos posible a casa y las llamadas de teléfono eran agotadoras con su madre suplicando que fuera a visitarlos. Pero Mycroft no quería tentar a la suerte hasta que Sherlock hubiera pasado la pubertad. Era simplemente una medida de prevención, nada mas.

  
El verano de sus 23 años Mycroft tuvo que ir a ver a su familia si o si. Sus padres estaban haciendo demasiadas preguntas y no quería dar las contestaciones a ellas. Por eso ahora acababa de salir del taxi y era recibido por sus padres que le abrazaban sin dejarle respirar.

  
Su padre le cogió la maleta con una sonrisa mientras su madre le decía lo mal alimentado que estaba y bla bla bla. Todo se convirtió en ruido de fondo cuando a través de la puerta pudo ver a quien debía ser Sherlock. Hacia casi un año que no veía a su hermano, pero ese joven que estaba delante de él no era el chico desgarbado que había dejado el año pasado.

  
Sherlock estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y se apoyaba contra la pared con aire aburrido. Era casi tan alto como él, sus rasgos se habían marcado y su cuerpo se había ensanchado y fortalecido.

  
-Sherlock, has crecido mucho desde la ultima vez. - Dijo a modo de saludo, Sherlock sonrió sutilmente y descruzó los brazos acercándose como un depredador a su presa.

  
-Tu también has crecido, por lo que veo. - Lo pronuncio con su voz profunda mientras sus ojos viajaban por el abdomen de Mycroft. Si, no se alimentaba bien en la universidad y había sacado un poco de tripa. Y ahora bajo la mirada de ese joven de ojos increíbles y aspecto de modelo se sentía mas expuesto que nunca.

  
-No empecéis! Sherlock, ayuda a tu hermano a deshacer las maletas mientras terminamos de hacer la cena.- Sherlock frunció el ceño y fue a protestar pero su madre levantó un dedo en su cara.-Ni una palabra. Arriba los dos.

  
Todavía con el ceño fruncido, Sherlock cogió la maleta de Mycroft que le daba su padre y subió las escaleras como un vendaval.

  
Mycroft miró a su madre con una ceja levantada y ella solo suspiró y dijo que estaba en una edad difícil y bla bla bla de nuevo.   
Cuando Mycroft llegó a su cuarto Sherlock había dejado la maleta en el suelo y estaba tumbado de lado en la cama de Mycroft mirando hacia la puerta.

  
Mycroft intentó no mirar esas piernas largas y musculadas en pantalones cortos ni ese trozo de piel que se veía entre el pantalón y la camiseta y se dio la vuelta a vaciar su maleta en los cajones de la cómoda. Solo estaría una semana, por o que la ropa era escasa y podrían volver a la seguridad de la compañía de sus padres.

  
Lo que no esperó fueron unos brazos largos envolviendo al rededor de su cintura en un abrazo holgado pero firme.  
-Te he echado de menos.- La voz de Sherlock estaba amortiguada por la espalda de Mycroft donde su hermano había enterrado la cara.

  
-Sherlock, vasta de juegos.- Quería sonar irritado pero sonaba mas bien sin aliento.

  
-Me estas evitando ¿Porque?

  
-Ya sabes porque.- Mycroft intentó soltarse del abrazo pero Sherlock solo apretó mas.

  
-No veo que hay de malo.- Mycroft le dio un empujón a su hermano y se giró en redondo para enfrentarle.

  
-¿Que qué hay de malo? Somos hermanos Sherlock! Me di cuenta hace dos años de lo que pasaba. Debes olvidar ese estúpido enamoramiento por mi, eso no es sano! busca a alguien de tu edad, por dios!

  
Mycroft era el que tenia que poner fin a esto, pero era muy difícil con la expresión dolida de la cara de su hermano.

  
-Alguien de mi edad..- Sherlock negó con la cabeza.- No hay nadie de mi edad o de cualquier otra con el que pueda estar. Lo supe hace tiempo, solo hay una persona que me comprenda y con la que pueda estar como iguales.

  
Mycroft negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

El había tenido amantes, pero ninguno había podido ser suficiente como para mantenerlo como una pareja por el mismo motivo que estaba diciendo Sherlock. Pero ese no era motivo suficiente para... Negó de nuevo y abrió los ojos enfrentándose a su hermano.

  
-Eso no va a suceder nunca. Nunca. ¿entiendes? y esta conversación ha finalizado. -Mycroft hizo un gesto imperioso con la mano cortando por lo sano cualquier cosa que fuera a decir su hermano y salió de la habitación.

  
Abajo, su madre estaba terminando la cena mientras su padre ponía la mesa. Después casi 10 minutos cuando estaban sentándose a cenar, Sherlock bajó con los ojos hinchados y expresión derrotada. Su madre frunció el ceño y miró a Mycroft de manera acusadora pero Mycroft intentó no sentirse intimidado por ninguno de los dos.

  
La cena fue tensa y larga. Sherlock no comió nada solo jugando con su comida de lado a lado. Mycroft no podía soportarlo mas, primero un viaje en tren agotador, después el taxi, después la discusión con su hermano y ahora esto. No tenia energías para mas.

  
Retiró su plato ligeramente y se excusó para ir a su cuarto sin mirar atrás.

  
Cerró su puerta y se tumbó boca abajo en su cama. Lo que fue un gran error cuando inhaló una bocanada de aroma que debía ser su hermano. Solo quería llorar, o desaparecer, o borrar esa imagen de su hermano con expresión derrotada de su cabeza.   
Estaba a punto de levantarse para meter la poca ropa que había sacado de su maleta para irse cuando alguien toco a la puerta.

  
Sin esperar respuesta la puerta se abrió y Sherlock entró con dos tazones de helado en las manos.

  
-No has esperado al postre. Mama compró tu helado favorito, de chocolate y menta.-Se encogió de hombros como si esa fuera toda la explicación que necesitaba.

  
Se quedaron mirando un momento que pareció eterno hasta que Mycroft se sentó con la espalda en el cabecero de su cama y palmeó el sitio a su lado para que su hermano se uniera a él. Sherlock no dudó trepando a la cama con sus largas piernas y sus pies descalzos y se sentó cerca pero sin tocar a su hermano pasándole un tazón.

  
-Gracias por subírmelo.- Sherlock solo cogió un poco de su helado y empezó a comer como si no se necesitara respuesta a lo que había dicho Mycroft.

  
Mientras comían el helado era como si nada malo pasara entre ellos, como si con cada cucharada el ambiente se aligerara y todo pareciera mas banal y sin importancia, como si todo se pudiera arreglar con un poco de helado.

  
Sherlock terminó el suyo y lo dejó en la mesita de noche sin moverse de donde estaba a un centímetro escaso de la piel e su hermano.

  
Mycroft le pasó el cuenco sin terminar y Sherlock lo dejó al lado del suyo.

  
-Sherlock, mira yo... siento que haya sido brusco contigo antes. No quería hacerte daño.

  
Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

  
-No importa, tenias razón. Somos hermanos, no debemos tener intimidad de ese tipo entre nosotros.-Mycroft sabia que lo decía solo por que era lo que quería escuchar pero era mejor que nada. Solo que cuando vio una lagrima rodar por la mejilla de su hermano no era lo que quería escuchar nunca mas.

  
-Sherlock....- Su hermano negó con la cabeza otra vez en un gesto que ahora parecía muy común en él.

  
-No importa, es solo que...- Dio un pequeño sollozo y se limpió la humedad de la mejilla.- Lo necesito. Te necesito.

  
Cuando Sherlock levantó la vista y le miró con esa expresión y esos ojos imposibles Mycroft dudó de todo en el mundo, menos del amor que procesaba a su hermano.

  
-No puedo darte eso.

  
-¿y que puedes darme?- Esa era una buena pregunta.

  
-Puedo darte todo lo que necesites menos...- Apretó los labios no queriendo decirlo en voz alta.

  
-¿Sexo? puedo vivir sin el sexo.- Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la boca de Sherlock y Mycroft no sabia que es lo que había deducido su hermano de él, pero supuso que estaba bien.

  
Sherlock se acercó lentamente y se recostó en el pecho de Mycroft con un suspiró tembloroso.

  
Mycroft le abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho. Si, el podía hacer esto. Le daría a Sherlock todo lo que pudiera, todo el contacto que quisiera siempre y cuando lo dejaran en un limite casto y platónico.

  
El podía lograrlo. El lo haría. El quería convencerse a si mismo de que lo haría.

 


	10. Una noche en el pub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autor: ADalek  
> Día: 10  
> Prompt: Saliendo con amigos  
> Advertencias: Un mal y apresurado intento de poliamor, trio, con John y los hermanos Holmes.

John convenció a Sherlock para ir a tomar unas cervezas y celebrar un nuevo caso resuelto con éxito, aunque la verdad no es que John necesitase mucha insistencia para convencerle de hacer cualquier cosa juntos. Lo malo, según la versión de Sherlock, es que justo cuando estaban saliendo del piso llegó su hermano con un estúpido caso para él. Por supuesto, Sherlock no quiso escucharle y su negativa, en vez de ahuyentar a Mycroft provocó en él el efecto contrario, en vez de irse, Mycroft les siguió al pub.

Sherlock tenía claro que no aceptaría el caso, por lo que podía deducir ni siquiera era uno interesante, Mycroft sólo quería que se encargue él para que ningún otro sepa cualquiera que sea el sucio secretillo en que estuviese envuelto el miembro de la Casa Real que esté protegiendo hoy Mycroft. 

John llevaba ya unas cuantas cervezas cuando Sherlock aún no había acabado la primera y Mycroft, a medio camino entre el asco y el miedo cuando John le puso una tan vulgar delante, ni siquiera había tocado la suya. Escuchando las incansables discusiones entre los hermanos John necesitaba alcohol, y su cerveza se había terminado, así que se levantó hacia la barra para pedir otra. Estaba apoyado en la barra, esperando a que el camarero le viese, cuando comenzó a sonar una de sus canciones favoritas e, inconscientemente, empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música. 

Sherlock, que lo había seguido con la mirada cuando se levantó, memorizaba la canción para futuras referencias, lo miraba ahora con ojos atónitos hasta que se dió cuenta del silencio repentino de su hermano, quien había dejado de insistir sobre el caso.

Cuando se giró hacia Mycroft y siguió la trayectoria de su mirada de pupilas ligeramente dilatadas vió que le llevaba directo hacia el rítmico trasero de John. Fue en ese momento cuando Sherlock saltó indignado.

¿Qué demonios crees que haces? ¡John es mio!

Tal vez deberías haber pensado en comunicárselo a él, porque no parece que esté muy enterado - respondió Mycroft.

De lo que él esté enterado o no no es asunto tuyo, ¿me oyes, gordo pervertido?

Desde este punto de vista… - le contestó mirando aún más descaradamente a John, - lo cierto es que me interesa bastante.

Él es mío, yo le encontré, yo le vi antes - protestó Sherlock molesto.

Sí… ¿Hace cuántos años ya? ¿Tres? Y aún no has conseguido nada. Ya va siendo hora de que te eches a un lado y dejes hacer a los mayores.

Cuando John llegó a la mesa con su cerveza en la mano se quedó atónito escuchando a los dos hermanos estaban discutiendo enzarzados como si fuesen dos niños sin que fuesen conscientes de su presencia. Lo peor es que no sabía si reír o llorar cuando descubrió que él era el objeto de la discusión. Y cansado de escucharles alegar tonterías por ver quién tenía más derechos sobre su persona saltó.

¡Por el amor de dios! ¿Qué os hace pensar que podéis decidir quién puede quedarse conmigo como si yo fuese un objeto y no tuviera nada que decir al respecto?

Mycroft y Sherlock, sorprendidos en plena discusión, se quedaron paralizados. John por su parte, y por primera vez ante esos dos, se sabía en una posición de ventaja. 

Además, no quiero volver a oíros hablar así el uno del otro. Os considero demasiado inteligentes para que no sepáis ver las muchas cualidades del otro. ¿Cómo podría escoger a uno por encima del otro? Mycroft es un gran hombre. Formal, elegante, siempre educado y que ha sabido labrarse una posición en el Gobierno Británico, haciendo que muchos hombres poderosos le obedezcan sin dudarlo. Quién no querría tener a un hombre así de rodillas frente a él.

John sabía que iba por buen camino cuando escuchó un jadeo por parte de un hermano y un suspiro por parte del otro.

Y Sherlock no sólo es hermoso, inteligente y divertido. Posee, a pesar de su irritable carácter, cierta inocencia natural que hace que uno sólo piense en cómo corromperla.

Ambos, sonrojados, se miraban el uno al otro con las palabras de John resonando en sus cabezas.

Así que sólo tenemos dos opciones, o Mycroft llama a ese coche que le sigue a todas partes para que nos lleve a Baker Street donde podemos llegar a un acuerdo entre los tres para… llevarnos bien los tres juntos…. o podemos quedarnos aquí, tomarnos las cervezas y olvidar los últimos quince minutos, ¿qué preferís?

Sherlock y Mycroft se miraron a los ojos unos segundos en una de esas silenciosas conversaciones que tienen en los raros momentos en los que no discuten y que siempre impresionan a John. Con preguntas silenciosas y respuestas deducidas el uno del otro llegaron a un acuerdo.

Ambos sonreían cuando, levantándose de la mesa, Mycroft mandaba un mensaje en el móvil y Sherlock se ponía su abrigo levantándose el cuello, sabiendo lo que opinaba John de ese gesto. 

Cuando los tres salieron del pub ya había un coche negro esperándolos en la puerta y puede que no tuvieran que esperar a llegar a Baker Street para empezar a unir lazos entre los tres.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autor: PrinceBSlocked  
> Día: 11  
> Prompt: Besándose  
> Advertencias: Contiene algo de violencia y la muerte de un personaje sin importancia, Holmescest.

Mycroft nunca perdía de vista a su hermano, no importaba a donde fuera siempre tenía cámaras y gente vigilándole, no había nada que le preocupara más que la seguridad de Sherlock, así que cuando recibió la noticia de que éste había desaparecido en Serbia palideció, sabía que era la parte más complicada del plan para desmantelar la red de Moriarty.

Su hermano llevaba dos años fuera y no había ni un solo día en el que no se angustiara por su seguridad, no estaría tranquilo hasta que lo tuviera de regreso en Londres.

Una parte del MI6 pasó día y noche trabajando sin parar hasta encontrar al menor de los Holmes, no había sido tarea fácil pues tenían muy pocos aliados, por no decir que prácticamente carecían de ellos en ese lugar del planeta, y las vistas satelitales tampoco eran muy claras, pero finalmente lograron dar con el paradero del detective, momento en el cual Mycroft volvió a respirar al menos por unos minutos.

El mayor de los Holmes sabía que su hermano no debía estar pasandolo nada bien, por su mente pasaban las más horribles imágenes de tortura que pudiera imaginar, los traficantes tras los que iba eran crueles, y si se enteraban que aquél hombre no era un simple reportero sino que se trataba del mismísimo Sherlock Holmes su sentencia de muerte estaba firmada y no iba a ser rápida. 

Era bien sabido que cuando de Sherlock se trataba Mycroft era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, aún así todos se sorprendieron cuando se enteraron de que el político se encargaría de ir en persona a rescatar a su hermano y no había poder humano que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión. En cuestión de horas hizo los preparativos necesarios para conseguir la vestimenta adecuada y los permisos para tomar un avión privado y partir rumbo a Serbia.

Las casi tres horas de vuelo que le tomó a Mycroft para llegar a Belgrado las ocupó en aprender el idioma, al llegar al aeropuerto de Nikola Tesla un agente lo esperaba para llevarlo en carro hasta Sabac, ocupando la hora de viaje en planear la estrategia de rescate. Al llegar al lugar se hospedó en un modesto hostal en donde se cambió de ropa y espero a que comenzara a oscurecer para entrar en acción. 

Eran casi las ocho de la noche cuando el político se encaminó rumbo a la casona en la que sabía se encontraba su hermano, llevaba uniforme y abrigo militar con un *sajkaca en la cabeza color verde oscuro, del cinturón colgaba un pistola CZ-75B.

***

Sherlock había sido descubierto mientras vigilaba a un grupo de hombres que estaban cargando un barco con cajas de doble fondo, en la superficie se veía como si lo único que contuvieran fueran membrillos y frambuesas pero en el fondo escondían armamento. Los traficantes eran custodiados por un grupo de militares. 

Portaba una falsa identificación como reportero de la BBC, los maleantes lo habían golpeado y torturado para asegurarse de que no se tratara de un agente, de cualquier forma su sobrevivencia estaba en duda ya que los había descubierto y además conocía sus rostros. 

Antes de llegar a Serbia el detective había estado tres meses en Ucrania de donde con mucha dificultad había logrado escapar, ésta era la última fase y desde que había comenzado con la cacería sabía que sería el momento más crítico. En caso de que no lograra salir con vida había dejado suficientes pistas para que su hermano encontrara la información que había escondido sobre la última fracción que quedaba de la red de Moriarty. 

El detective tenía un aspecto miserable; delgado casi hasta los huesos, cabello largo y sucio con barba y bigote de varios días, su siempre pulcra imagen era algo por lo que se había dejado de preocupar desde que comenzara con la misión.

Ambos brazos los tenía en posición de cristo amarrados a paredes opuestas, mientras recibía los latigazos Sherlock se refugiaba en su palacio mental recordando las calles de su muy querido Londres, las persecuciones tras algún maleante con John, las miradas llenas de admiración de Lestrade cuando resolvía alguno de sus casos, el té y las galletas que la Señora Hudson siempre preparaba para él, comenzaba a despedirse de ellos mentalmente mientras sentía como su piel se abría ante cada azote y como los ligamentos de sus brazos parecían que en cualquier momento se romperían bajo el peso de su propio cuerpo, tenía un plan para deshacerse de su verdugo, pero después de eso no sabía que hacer, no había forma para poder zafarse de su amarre, solo ganaría un poco de descanso, aunque esperaba que el hombre se sintiera agradecido y lo dejara escapar o bien acabara con su vida de una manera menos dolorosa, claro que también podría pasar que regresara aún más enojado y se desquitara con él.

Sherlock comenzó develar la vida de aquel hombre a fin de obtener su atención, una vez que la tuvo le hablo sobre la infidelidad de su esposa la cual había deducido casi desde el momento en el que lo había visto por primera vez, el Serbio que ya sospechaba de ella no dudo de su palabra y salió casi corriendo para descubrir a su mujer.

Para no pensar en el dolor el detective trataba de concentrarse en su hogar, aquel que lograba hacerlo sentirse seguro y amado, el único que le proporcionaba la tranquilidad que necesitaba, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Sherlock notó como un aroma conocido sobresalía del olor a humedad, sudor y mugre de aquel lugar, supuso que se trataba de un juego de su mente ya que no era posible que a aquel a quien añoraba se encontrara ahí.

Los pasos del hombre que acaba de entrar se fueron acercando a él.

— Es hora de irnos hermanito.

Sherlock levantó la vista si creer que se tratara de Mycroft, sabía que su hermano haría todo lo posible por rescatarlo, aunque no sabía si dicha ayuda llegaría a tiempo, además pensó que sería a través del MI6, jamás espero que fuera a hacerlo en persona, traía el abrigo manchado de sangre y un cuchillo que definitivamente debió haber pertenecido a alguno de sus atacantes. Mycroft cortó la cuerdas que sujetaban a Sherlock y lo ayudó a salir de ahí, una vez afuera corrieron lo más que pudieron, para Sherlock era difícil el esfuerzo después de haber estado varios días amarrado y sin alimento, lo único que le daban era un poco de agua.

Tres traficantes que los habían visto salir les dieron alcance; uno de ellos tumbo con facilidad al detective, mientras que los otros dos trataban de hacer lo mismo con Mycroft pero éste lograba esquivar la mayoría de sus golpes y arremetiendo con furia, Sherlock era diestro en jiu-jitsu pero de poco le servían sus conocimientos en esos momentos ya que le faltaban las fuerzas y estaba demasiado lastimado, lo único que atinaba a hacer era evitar que el cuchillo de su atacante se acercara a su cuerpo.

El político logró deshacerse de los dos hombres dejando inconsciente a uno de ellos y rompiéndole el cuello al otro, dio la vuelta para quitarle de encima a su hermano al traficante a quien después de aventarlo a un lado le dio un tiro en la cabeza, el tipo había osado a meterse con su hermano y debía pagarlo con la vida. Se acercó a Sherlock y una vez que se aseguró de no hubiera sufrido más daños lo ayudó a levantarse para después rodear su cintura con uno de sus brazos y sujetar el brazo derecho de Sherlock que ahora pasaba por detrás de su cuello, el sentir el cuerpo de su hermano pegado al suyo lo hizo sentirse posesivo y vivo. Sherlock recargó su cabeza con cansancio en el pecho de su hermano cerrando los ojos y dejándose guiar por él, disfrutando el aroma del político.

En cuanto llegaron al hostal Mycroft dio instrucciones para que el MI6 con apoyo del gobierno Serbio aprehendieran a la última célula de la red de Jim Moriarty. Al mismo tiempo Sherlock se daba una ducha, se rasuró y cortó el mismo su cabello, afortunadamente el político le había llevado ropa limpia por lo que podía tirar a la basura los harapos que traía.

Por ordenes de Mycroft un doctor llegó a atender las heridas de su hermano llevándole además medicamento para el dolor y evitar infecciones, también consiguió que de la cocina le subieran un plato de sopa para que el pelinegro comiera algo.

Prácticamente estaba amaneciendo cuando al fin Mycroft y Sherlock quedaron a solas, éste último estaba sentado en la cama a la cual Mycroft se acercó, ninguno de los dos podía quitarse la mirada de encima, Sherlock notó las enormes ojeras que enmarcaban los ojos de su hermano quien lucia demacrado, éste a su vez no podía evitar notar que pese a los golpes que habían en el rostro del detective seguía luciendo hermoso, de hecho lo veía más hermosos que nunca, lo amaba con locura y lo había extrañado más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginarse sin contar por supuesto los dos años de angustia que había pasado.

Ninguno de los dos necesitó decir nada, Mycroft tomó con delicadeza el rostro de su hermano y lentamente se acercó hasta juntar sus labios, lo besaba con suavidad y ternura temía lastimarlo, fue un beso corto, al separarse Sherlock se abrazó al cuello de su hermano inhalando ese olor que tanto lo reconfortaba, éste lo rodeo por la cintura y suspiró.

— Ya se terminó la pesadilla Sherlock y pronto estaremos en casa.

— Yo ya estoy en mi hogar Mycroft –contestó Sherlock aferrándose aún más al cuello del político–, tú eres mi hogar.

— ¿Nos estamos poniendo cursis? –contestó con una sonrisa, aunque lo cierto es que adoraba cuando Sherlock le decía cosas como esas, lo cual no solía ocurrir muy seguido.

— Cállate Mycroft –dijo Sherlock algo apenado escondiendo su rostro entre el cuello de su hermano.

El pelirrojo le dio un beso en la sien y se separó, se puso de pie y ayudó a su hermano a quedar en ropa interior antes de hacer él lo mismo, des tendió la cama y se metieron bajo las sábanas, de forma inmediata se abrazaron, Mycroft beso con dulzura cada herida en el rostro y cuello de su hermano mientras este suspiraba y sentía como se aceleraba su ritmo cardiaco.

Mycroft regresó a los labios de Sherlock depositando pequeños besos en ellos, al separarse sus ojos se cruzaron transmitiendo lo mucho que se amaban, con su pulgar derecho el político bajo un poco la barbilla del pelinegro logrando así que sus labios se separaran e introduciendo casi de inmediato su lengua dentro de ellos arrancándole a su hermoso hermano un ligero gemido, Mycroft exploraba y saboreaba cada rincón de esa dulce boca besándolo con devoción y aunque ambos deseaban llegar a más por el momento con eso bastaba, ya tendrían tiempo cuando estuvieran en Londres para reponer esos dos años. Los besos poco a poco fueron volviéndose cada vez más flojos hasta quedarse dormidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sajkaca; sombrero Serbio hecho de lana


	12. Reconciliándose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock está sufriendo.  
> Sherlock no puede más.  
> El vacío que él dejó en su corazón es demasiado fuerte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autor: Nimirie  
> Día: 12  
> Prompt: Reconciliándose.  
> Advertencias: HolmesBros, no habrá Holmescest (soy yo, Nimirie, ¿en serio creen que superaré mis traumas para escribir un Holmescest? )
> 
> Es una especie de AU donde todos trabajan como un equipo al estilo Criminal Minds. Este es el segundo prompt, continuación del prompt número 6.

___**A MIND, A CRIMINAL AND THE LOVE FOR A BROTHER.** _

_**Capítulo 2** _

_**por Nimirie** _

* * *

 

-Sherlock.

Entró en el 221 B de Baker Street decidido a hacer algo por su hermano, aunque justo ahora, cuando más lo necesitaba, no estaba seguro de qué era lo que debía hacer por él.

Las cosas habían salido exactamente como debían salir en el complejo plan para infiltrar a John Watson en la red criminal de Moriarty, sin embargo, uno de los efectos secundarios que no podía prevenir era el corazón roto de su hermano.

Los demás estaban en una condición similar, la unidad estaba rota por completo aunque confiaba en que se recuperaran. Después de esto seguirían tomando casos, entregando perfiles de criminales y llevándolos a la cárcel. Pero en el caso de Sherlock no estaba tan seguro, por lo tanto había dudado al escuchar el plan de John, aunque tenía que aceptar que la capacidad de sacrificio del ex Capitán del ejército era admirable.

-Sherlock…

Repitió ahora con dudas. El departamento estaba por completo desordenado, la cocina era un territorio de guerra, el camino a la habitación de su hermano estaba cubierta de ropa desgarrada, platos rotos, lámparas destruidas, restos de cosas que podrían haber sido comida en un pasado.

Tan sólo habían pasado tres días.

-Sherlock, necesito que me acompañes.

Estaba frente a la puerta de su habitación, la habitación de ambos aunque en teoría eso no lo debía saber, pero lo sabía por supuesto. Tenían que estar en el funeral de John, era parte de todo el montaje que hasta ahora había sido perfecto y lo seguirían siendo, porque Hooper estaba destruida y lloraría de manera terrible, Lestrade prácticamente había tenido un ataque de ansiedad al enterarse y Donovan y Anderson por primera vez en su vida estaban conmocionados.

Pero necesitaba a Sherlock. Todo dependía de él aunque no lo supiera.

Abrió la puerta de repente y estaba vestido de manera adecuada, un traje oscuro, una camisa limpia, el cabello desordenado, los ojos enrojecidos, el rostro surcado por lágrimas que no dejaban de desbordarse de sus ojos.

Quiso abrazarlo, quiso recordarle que aunque las cosas estuvieran mal, exageradamente mal, él estaba ahí para él y siempre lo estaría. Porque era su hermano mayor, porque lo tenía que proteger, porque jamás lo dejaría solo.

Aunque en realidad era él quien le había causado la peor herida, el peor dolor, el más horrible recuerdo. Quería decirle que nada era cierto, confesarle que John estaba vivo, que había sido más inteligente que Moriarty y que ahora destruiría todo su trabajo, liberando al mundo de su terrible influencia.

Pero entonces Sherlock estaría en peligro, podría morir en el intento de ayudar a John. Esa era la intención de Moriarty, destruir a su hermano por el simple hecho de que podía. Así que escondió todos los sentimientos, guardó cualquier información que su hermano pudiera obtener de él y se concentró en preocuparse por su estado emocional, cosa por completo normal y esperada de su parte.

-Es tiempo de despedir a John…

-¡No!

El grito de su hermano fue desgarrador, su voz estaba afectada por completo, su garganta probablemente inflamada por haber estado llorando y gritando, hecho que la señora Hudson le informó. Quería que viniera a verlo porque era horrible de presencia, la manera en que expresaba su dolor.

-Sherlock.

-Yo no despediré a John, siempre estará aquí –Llevó sus manos a su pecho y a su cabeza, era un gesto emocional e irreal, debería haberle dicho que era tonto, que la gente simplemente se va y no podemos hacerla volver. Aunque en este caso esperaba que volviera, que John fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para regresar, aunque le tomara mucho tiempo hacerlo.

-Lo siento, yo no quería…

-No digas nada, por favor, no lo hagas. –Su hermano parecía otra persona, era la primera vez que lo miraba en ese estado. Lo entendía, por supuesto que lo hacía, pero ahora no sabía qué pasaría después, que decisión tomaría él en consecuencia de la partida de John. ¿Podría seguir en el trabajo?

Decidió que era mejor hacerle caso, no decir nada más. Subieron al auto negro que estaba esperándolos, Anthea se encontraba dentro. Ella era la única persona en el mundo que también sabía por completo lo que había pasado, además, contaba con la capacidad para mentirle a Sherlock en la cara. Pensó que le prestaría algo de atención, no fue así, tan sólo se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla del auto sin hablar, sin mirar a nadie.

El funeral de John fue grande. Había gente del ejército, de Scotland Yard y del MI-5. Sus padres estaban ahí pero no se acercaron a ellos, parecían estar evitándolos. Pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Sherlock, él no se quejó, tan sólo siguió mirando el ataúd hasta que lo bajaron en la fosa y todo terminó.

Ellos dos se quedaron hasta que toda la tierra había sido paleada dentro, dejaron un ramo de flores y permanecieron en silencio. Los pensamientos de su hermano era casi un grito de dolor para él, los podía percibir, eran de culpa, mil veces se había repetido que falló ya que no pudo protegerlo.

El regreso fue aún más silencioso que el camino de ida, era de noche, estaba lloviendo, el ambiente era terrible y hasta él que sabía la verdad se sintió desanimado. Sherlock estaba mal, tal vez había sido un error creer que podría salir de esto y seguir adelante, tal vez había desestimado el sentimiento que lo unía a John.

-No te importa.

Por un momento creyó que había imaginado las palabras y que su hermano no había hablado, pero la mirada que le dedicaba estaba cargada de odio. Eso era nuevo, jamás lo había mirado así, era doloroso, le estaba partiendo el corazón.

-¿Qué dices?

Sabía de lo que hablaba, era obvio, ¿de qué más iba a estar hablando? Pero algo dentro de él quería creer que su hermano no pensaría así, los demás sí, pero Sherlock no. Era el hombre de hielo después de todo, pero su hermano lo había conocido cuando no tenía que cargar con esa armadura, cuando podía expresar las cosas sin miedo a que fueran usadas en su contra.

-No te importa, John está muerto y tú solamente estás pensando en los casos que han llegado a la unidad y que no hemos tomado por venir a su funeral.

Lo cual era cierto, había estado pensando en eso repetidamente para evitar que él encontrar la verdad en sus ojos, en la manera en que respiraba más profundamente o en la cantidad de inhalaciones profundas que había tomado.

-Sherlock, no puedes creer que en verdad no me importa lo que pasó con John.

Porque no, no podía, Sherlock lo conocía y se negaba a considerar que su hermano pudiera pensar tan mal de él.

-¡No te importa! ¡John está muerto y tú sólo quieres volver al trabajo! ¿Qué demonios eres Mycroft Holmes?

Entonces comenzó a llorar y quiso acercarse a él para consolarlo pero sólo se ganó que lo rechazara, que se negara hasta a mirarlo y que viera de nuevo a la calle con más atención de la necesaria. Llegaron a Baker Street y Sherlock se apresuró a bajar del auto, pensó que debería dejarlo solo pero no se convencía de la conveniencia.

Lo encontró acostado en el sillón, mirando al techo. Lo había encontrado en esa posición muchas veces antes, años atrás cuando no existía la unidad y él no tenía un propósito en la vida, podía pasar días ahí, sin hacer ningún movimiento más que el necesario para respirar.

Las cosas habían cambiado al llegar John, cuando su presencia generó la creación de la unidad y comenzaron a resolver perversos casos de criminales impensables. Aunque claro, cuando llegó el día de enfrentar a Moriarty, las cosas probaron ser más difíciles de lo pensado.

Por eso John tomó tal decisión.

-Vete.

Sherlock no estaba en la misma posición de siempre, había detalles, como el movimiento incesante de sus pies o que se rascaba el brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha, dejando marcas rojas con sus uñas.

-No.

Mycroft se cuidó mucho de sentarse en alguna de las sillas. Una era de Sherlock y le molestaría verlo ahí, la otra era de John y entonces enfurecería. Se recargó ligeramente sobre su paraguas y se preparó para aguantar lo que fuera necesario.

-No te quiero aquí.

Este era uno de esos momentos en que si bien Sherlock era sincero, no lo quería ahí, al mismo tiempo le pedía que no dejara solo. Lo sabía por su voz, por el hecho de que estaba a punto de tener una crisis y porque no se había movido para sacarlo. De haber querido que sí se fuera, ya lo estaría empujando escaleras abajo.

-Sherlock, la muerte de John no va a afectar a nadie más como te afecta a ti, pero eso no significa que no lo sienta, que no lo lamente. Lo que ahora veo me está destrozando y si pudiera traer a John de vuelta lo haría, para dejar de sentir esto.

Su hermano se levantó de golpe, casi fue un movimiento violento. Por un segundo se sintió alarmado pero se controló rápidamente.

-¿Qué es eso que sientes?

Los ojos de su hermano parecían querer pelar una a una las capas con las que se había protegido, llegar a la verdad que ocultaba, pero no era sencillo, sabía cómo hacerlo, como evitar que nadie, ni siquiera él, supiera lo que pasaba en su corazón.

-Miedo. Te voy a perder a causa de esto y tengo miedo.

Fue la respuesta correcta porque era real. Una cosa es que John estuviera vivo y otra muy diferente que Sherlock reaccionara en consecuencia a creer la mentira de su muerte. Su hermano se refugió en sus brazos y dio rienda suelta al dolor, ese que estaba carcomiéndolo, destrozando fibra por fibra su razón, su coherencia. Su mente se diluía en el vacío que había dejado John y no podía hacer nada más que sostenerlo, evitar que cayera hasta que él pudiera volver a hacerlo por sí mismo.

Estuvieron así durante horas hasta que Sherlock se quedó dormido de puro cansancio, lo acostó como pudo en el sillón y permaneció a su lado para evitar que al despertar sintiera el peso de la soledad. Esperaba que John se diera prisa, que regresara lo más pronto posible y pudiera dejar atrás este horror.

Por lo pronto estaría con su hermano, como siempre, como todos los días de su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Comentarios?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autor: smileinlove  
> Día: 15  
> Prompt: Discutiendo  
> Advertencias: Holmesbrother y posible spoiler de Eurovisión

—No puedes seguir viviendo con John.

—Por qué, ¿por Mary?

—Por Mary, por John, por el bebé... Elige.

—Te equivocas. Como con Eurovisión.

Sherlock dejó a su hermano con la palabra en la boca y salió del 221B. Esa discusión no llegaría a ningún sitio, sólo a la exasperación y probablemente a un paquete de cigarrillos o algo más fuerte. No era la primera vez que discutía con su hermano ni sería la última, aunque hubieran llegado a hacerlo incluso de un programa televisivo. Esa situación se estaba yendo las manos y Sherlock decidió poner tierra de por medio.

Cuando llegó a Piccadilly, su enfado había mermado considerablemente. Devorar _Fish and Ship_ en la plaza entre turistas que no le conocían en absoluto le hacía sentir mejor, anónimo por un momento, no viéndose obligado a ser relegado al segundo puesto frente a su hermano, el autoproclamado listo de la familia. Sin embargo, Mycroft, que decidió quedarse en el apartamento de Sherlock a disfrutar del té casero, determinó que la discusión no había acabado con la marcha de su hermano pequeño.

_Reino Unido tenía mejor canción — **MH**_

_Rusia tenía mejor puesta en escena — **SH**_

_España hizo un baile curioso — **MH**_

_Deja las obviedades, hermanito, y piensa en Australia — **SH**_

La obstinación era marca de la casa, de eso nadie tenía duda, pero pasarse la tarde discutiendo sobre Eurovisión sería surrealista incluso para Greg, con todos los casos que había vivido. En ese momento, de hecho, estaba ayudando a John con el cuarto del bebé, pues según el detective, su doctor ya no estaba en la ecuación y el distanciamiento notable no iba a montar los muebles, más con Mary a punto de dar a luz.

Así pues, con John lejos de su vida, Greg entre la espada y la pared y Mary siempre presente como sospechosa del fin del mundo, Sherlock pasaba el tiempo con su hermano y éste, del mismo modo, intentaba remendar los lazos que un día se deshilacharon. Una relación cercana y querida, en efecto, aun cuando la convivencia se fuera al traste a las pocas horas de compartir cuatro paredes.

Sherlock volvió a casa tras unas horas fuera. Pensó, iluso de él, que Mycroft estaría ya en su casa esperando para la suculenta cena que seguro tendría. Así, viéndose solo y tranquilo en su salón, compró un pan pizza de camino y se lo comió dando un largo paseo. Sin embargo, cuando llegó, allí estaba en el sillón que correspondía a John, con toda su envergadura, Mycroft Holmes.

—Creía que no eras de mensajes.

—La gente cambia.

—No tanto.

Sherlock se tumbó en el sofá y cerró los ojos, llevando las manos bajo la barbilla con aspecto pensador. Mycroft le miraba por encima de la taza con condescendencia fraternal, soplando más por desesperación que para enfriar el contenido. Su hermano tenía más de treinta años y él rozaba los cuarenta, no tenían ya edad para andar discutiendo por rencillas infantiles.

—Sherlock, deberíamos comportarnos como adultos.

—Empezaste tú.

—¡Eso es a lo que me refiero, maldita sea, no importa quién empiece!

—Porque empezaste tú.

Mycroft perdió la paciencia. La relación con su hermano iba de mal en peor y descarrilando. Con sus padres cada vez más mayores y en Sussex, se veía cuidando de su hermano hasta el fin de sus días, que esperaba fueran dentro de mucho, yendo a clases de yoga o a un retiro espiritual semanal. No podían seguir discutiendo a ese nivel, no con la tensión arterial a 20/14.

—Los años no pasan en balde, hermanito.

—No estoy calvo —suspiró Mycroft.

—Primero, sí lo estás —puntualizó Sherlock—. Segundo, tienes hipertensión. Parece mentira que no sepas que las personas delgadas también están en riesgo.

—Como tú sin John.

El detective saltó del sofá enfurecido. Su expresión había cambiado tan rápido que las manos seguían en su lugar al incorporarse. Mycroft movió la mandíbula sabedor de su torpeza. El tema _Doctor Watson_ no debía ser tratado bajo pena de enfado sherlockiano profundo, bien expresado con rabia, voces y algún objeto cercano roto, bien saliendo por la puerta un buen rato. Sherlock llevaba muchos meses dolido e iba para largo.

Lo que Mycroft no esperaba era el cambio de su hermano. Éste, lejos de montar un espectáculo que le tocaría controlar, se llevó las manos a la cara con desesperación. Mycroft, entonces, dejando la severidad que cualquier hermano mayor ejecuta en acto de sobreprotección, abandonó la taza fría en la mesita y se acercó a él, descubriendo lágrimas tras los estilizados dedos.

—Sherlock, ¿qué tienes?

Las manos de Sherlock bajaron con ayuda de las de Mycroft, que secó el rastro húmedo por los perfilados pómulos sonrosados. La vergüenza se instauró en las mejillas de Sherlock sin querer dejarlas y sus ojos miraban a su hermano con temor, yendo a las manos que ahora le sostenían y volviendo a la cara, inerte, propia del gran Holmes en el que se había convertido.

—Sherlock, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Qué te causa tanto miedo? —Sherlock reunió fuerzas y habló.

—Si dejamos de discutir, Mycroft, ¿qué será de nosotros? ¿Nos separaremos?

El niño que un día fue apareció ante él, con sus rizos, sus ojos llorosos y su boca carmesí. Mycroft rompió a llorar quebrando con ello el sobrenombre que años atrás alguien le había puesto, abrazó a su hermano y le susurró al oído.

—Nunca, Sherlock. Siempre juntos, ¿recuerdas?

Sherlock intentó sonreír en el hombro de su hermano al recordar la promesa que hicieron de niños. Sin embargo, las ganas de llorar eran tan grandes y la falta de práctica tan escandalosa desde hacía tantos años que no pudo hacer más que dejar salir la pena, la alegría, el amor y las caricias que sentía en la espalda. Porque un Holmes nunca deja a otro Holmes. Era un juramento de sangre. Aunque siguieran discutiendo.

—El mejor fue Rusia.

—Reino Unido

—Ah, lo olvidaba, el listo eres tú.

—El listo soy yo, Sherlock.

—Idiota —farfulló.


	14. De compras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autor: I_am_Momo  
> Día: 16  
> Prompt: De compras  
> Advertencias: Holmescest

La promesa de un nuevo equipo de química había llevado a Sherlock a seguir a su hermano a uno de los grandes almacenes más caros de todo Londres.

—Aquí no venden productos de química —se quejó Sherlock por enésima vez en los cinco minutos que llevaban de trayecto del coche al ascensor.

—Iremos luego, antes tengo que comprar algo de ropa.

—Tienes como 200 trajes, ¿por qué necesitas más? —preguntó Sherlock metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera.

—No tengo 200 —le dijo Mycroft —. Quisiera comprar dos de tonalidades más claras, calcetines y corbatas. Y algo para ti.

—¿Cómo que algo para mi? —preguntó Sherlock alznado la cabeza —. ¿Para esto me has traído? Eres un tramposo de mierda…

Mycroft se rió entre dientes y salió del ascensor. La tercera planta del edificio estaba dedicada en su totalidad a la vestimenta formal masculina. Trajes, camisas, corbatas, cinturones… La primera vez que Mycroft vio que existían tantas tonalidades de azul fue la vez que entró allí.

—Primero iremos a por los trajes, y una vez elegidos buscaremos camisas y corbatas en conjunto, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo Mycroft a su hermano.

Sherlock gruñó a modo de respuesta pero siguió a su hermano alrededor de las perchas de chaquetas hasta un mostrador.

Dos horas y media tardaron en que Mycroft escogió tres trajes, seis camisas, seis corbatas, 10 pares de calcetines y dos pañuelos para el bolsillo.

Y lo peor es que ni tan siquiera podía llevarse los trajes ese mismo día porque se los tenían que arreglar todos.

—Ahora tu turno —le dijo Mycroft a Sherlock.

El veinteañero estaba sentado en una de las butacas con la mirada fija a su teléfono. Alzó la cabeza y arrugó el entrecejo.

—Yo no quiero un traje —le dijo.

—¿Qué clase de detective privado serías si atendieras a tus clientes en chándal?

Sherlock bufó y no le respondió, no hizo caso al hombre que estaba detrás de su hermano y fue a coger unos pantalones de pinza de color negros, una camisa morada una talla menos de la que necesitaba y una chaqueta negra.  Se fue al probador y salió poco después con el conjunto puesto.

Mycroft aguantó la respiración cuando le vio aparecer. El cuerpo de Sherlock era delgado pero bajo esa tela de seda apenas se notaba, es más, la talla pequeña de su camisa hacía que el torso se marcara por debajo de la tela, lo que provocó que se sonrojara un poco.

—Te queda… Bien —dijo casi sin voz y mirando a otro sitio.

Sherlock sonrió se miró al espejo y apartó con la mano la corbata que le tendía el hombre, luego se desabrochó dos botones de la camisa y miró el reflejo de su hermano. Este se mordía el labio mientras se lo comía con los ojos.

—¿Me permite una sugerencia señor? —dijo el vendedor mirándole.

Sherlock le miró y alzó una ceja.

—Ya que tiene tan buen porte para los trajes y está delgado, deberíamos de cogerle un poco la chaqueta para que se ajuste más a su figura, si le parece bien.

—Me parece perfecto —dijo Sherlock sonriéndole —. Quiero dos más exactamente iguales…

Cuando salieron media hora después, Mycroft era incapaz de mirar a su hermano a la cara. Estaba rojo como un tomate y Sherlock lo notaba sudoroso.

Cuando estuvieron en el ascensor, Sherlock pulsó el botón para detener el ascensor y sonrió a su hermano.

—¿Qué haces…? No estoy para juegos, tenemos que irnos. Van a cerrar…

Sherlock se acercó a su hermano y le presionó la notable erección que tenía.

—¿Y esto Mycroft? ¿Pensando en cosas pervertidas delante de ese vendedor?

Mycroft se mordió el labio para no gemir pero las caderas se movieron inconscientemente contra la mano de Sherlock.

—Oh… Quieres jugar —dijo el menor de los Holmes.

—El ascensor, la tienda… —dijo con un hilito de voz.

—No tardaré mucho —le prometió.

Sherlock le dio la vuelta a su hermano y lo apoyó con fuerza contra la pared del ascensor, le bajó los pantalones  y los calzoncillos, haciendo que el pelirrojo suspirara.

Con rapidez se lamió los dedos y comenzó a prepararle con cuidado de no rozar su próstata.

—Oh…  —gimió Mycroft —. Joder Sherlock… ¿Cómo…? Ah…

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado y sacó los dedos cuando lo vio listo. Se bajó los pantalones y miró a su hermano mayor.

Apoyado en la pared de un ascensor de un centro comercial abierto, sudoroso y completamente rojo de la vergüenza, empalmado y tan diltado que entraban ganas de follárselo durante horas.

Le dio una fuerte palmada en la nalga derecha que hizo a Mycroft gemir, luego cogió las caderas con ambas manos y de una sola embestida se metió en él.

Los movimientos eran rápidos y profundos, arrancándoles gemidos de placer y gritos de súplica, casi olvidándose de donde estaban.

—¿Te gusta…? —le dijo Sherlock a su oído.

Mycroft solo pudo responder con un gemido y empujarle un poco para que se moviera más.

—Uh… Chico malo —dijo mordiéndole con fuerza el cuello hasta que dejó la marca de los dientes.

Sherlock aumentó el ritmo, y minutos más tardes se corrió primero. Mycroft le siguió poco después, manchando la pared, el suelo y su propios pantalones que seguían en los tobillos.

Apenas se recuperaron unos segundos el ascensor comenzó a funcionar. Sherlock le subió los pantalones a su hermano con calma y se vistió él.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, dos personas de seguridad y al parecer el encargado de la planta le esperaban.

—¿Todo bien señores? —preguntó este último mirándoles.

Sherlock sonrió y miró a su hermano que estaba apoyado en la pared y apunto de desmayarse.

—Disculpe. A mi hermano le ha dado un bajón de azúcar y he esperado a que se recuperara. Gracias —le dijo, cogió a su hermano del antebrazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la salida.

Ni se le ocurrió volverse al escuchar el grito de horror por parte del señor al descubrir las salpicaduras que había en el ascensor.

—Yo te mato… Y me hago una bufanda contigo… —dijo Mycroft con un hilo de voz.

Sherlock rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Dame mi merecido cuando vayamos a recoger los trajes…


	15. Quería ser un pirata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autor: ADalek  
> Día: 17  
> Prompt: Con un estilo de ropa diferente  
> Advertencias: ninguna

Después de la reunión con Mycroft había cuatro palabras que John no era capaz de quitarse de la cabeza: “Quería ser un pirata”.

Cuando llegó a casa se tumbó en el sofá aún con ellas dando vueltas por su cerebro mientras de fondo en la tele ponían una reposición de los antiguos episodios de Doctor Who. Mientras escuchaba sin escuchar las hazañas del Doctor, él no podía evitar imaginarse a su serio y autoproclamado sociópata compañero como un niño vestido de pirata.

No ha conocido a los padres de los hermanos Holmes pero conociéndolos a ambos hijos no puede evitar pensar que son un poco pijos y de clase alta, así que casi puede ver al pequeño Sherlock, con su gorro de pirata demasiado grande para su pequeña cabeza y un parche en un ojo, corriendo por las inmensas habitaciones de la mansión en la que vive en busca de aventuras.

Con las mejillas sonrosadas por la carrera llega hasta la habitación de su hermano mayor, un Mycroft adolescente y lleno de pecas demasiado serio para su edad. Sherlock salta sobre su cama gritando con acento pirata.

\- ¡Al abordaje! Rendíos y entregad vuestro tesoro, ¡arg! O os pasaré por la quilla.

\- Sherlock, para…. Estoy estudiando.

\- Alzad vuestra espada, cobarde - dijo alzando una pequeña espada de madera que llevaba atada a la cintura.

\- ¡Sherlock! Para o se lo diré a mamá.

\- Sherlock, para o se lo diré a mamá - imitó el pequeño haciéndole la burla.

\- Si, claro, muy maduro… - dijo Mycroft volviendo la vista a sus cuadernos.

\- Mira que eres tonto…. - dijo mientras daba un salto de fe desde la cama hasta donde estaba sentado su hermano colgándose de su cuello y casi ahogando a su hermano en el proceso. - ¡Claro que no soy maduro, tengo 6 años! Y no vayas de adulto que tú tampoco lo eres. - Tras decir eso le echó la lengua, pero a mitad de camino cambió de idea y decidió pasarla por la cara de su hermano.

Eso obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba. Mycroft le levantó furioso para agarrar a su hermano, que, pequeño y escurridizo como era, salió corriendo. 

Mientras su hermano lo perseguía por la casa él le gritaba picándole aún más.

\- ¡Vamos, gordito, date por vencido! ¡Jamás lograrás atrapar al pirata Roger!

\- Renacuajo asqueroso, como te pille no sales vivo. ¡Quien te vea creerá que te criaste en una cochiquera!

Sherlock reía mientras corría delante de su hermano, espada en mano, y gritando todo insulto pirata que había aprendido hasta el momento. Fue entonces cuando, en un giro brusco en el pasillo, la visión limitada de su parche en el ojo le traicionó y chocó contra una mesita. Por culpa del golpe la mesa trastabilló provocando que el jarrón, tan cuidadosamente colocado sobre ella, se precipitara al suelo con un gran escándalo.

Sherlock paró en seco mirando el pequeño desastre que había provocado con los ojos abiertos como platos y la cara pálida del susto.

\- Niños… ¿Qué ha sido eso? - Dijo la la madre de ambos saliendo de una de las habitaciones. - Oh, dios mio, ¡el jarrón que vuestra abuela nos regaló en la boda!

Sherlock, inconscientemente se escondió asustado detrás de su hermano, quien instintivamente puso una mano protectora frente a él.

\- Lo siento, madre. Ha sido un accidente - dijo Mycroft. - Estaba jugando con Sherlock y le di un golpe por accidente. - Mycroft confesó el crimen para proteger a su hermano.

Su madre no necesitaba ser el genio que era para ver la culpabilidad en el rostro del más pequeño de sus hijos, pero se sentía orgullosa del instinto de protección del mayor de los dos.

\- ¡Uf! Menos mal, era realmente horroroso… Creo que vuestra abuela sólo me lo regaló para fastidiarme por haberme casado con su hijo. ¿Qué os parece si recogemos esto y luego nos tomamos un chocolate para celebrar que nos hemos deshecho de él?

\- ¡Un tesoro en galletas! - gritó Sherlock - ¡John, pásame las galletas!

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Mycroft.

\- El móvil, John, pásame el móvil. Está en mi bolsillo.

John despertó de golpe. Se había quedado dormido en el sofá. Por lo que podía ver Doctor Who había acabado y ahora en la tele intentaban venderte unas zapatillas en las que podían rebotar unos huevos, John no entendía la utilidad de eso, pero el vendedor aseguraba que era algo estupendo.

\- ¡John! - volvió a gritar Sherlock. John sonrió, había soñado algo gracioso sobre Sherlock.

\- Voy…. - contestó mientras se levantaba del sofá intentando recordar de qué iba su sueño, pero cuando llegó a la cocina el sueño ya era una neblina en su cabeza que no lograba alcanzar. Odiaba cuando eso le pasaba, querer recordar un sueño, que sabía que estaba casi a su alcance, pero se alejaba en su cerebro cada vez más.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autor: PrinceBSlocked  
> Día: 18  
> Prompt: Haciendo Cosplay  
> Advertencias: Holmesbros

Mycroft leía sentado sobre la cama, al escuchar un sonido procedente de su puerta sonrió, sabía que se trataba de su hermano por la forma de tocar, Sherlock siempre irrumpía en su cuarto sin importarle si Mycroft estaba ocupado o no, excepto cuando necesitaba algo, solo en esos momentos hacía lo que su hermano siempre le pedía, tocar a la puerta, y si encima de todo esperaba a que Mycroft le dijera que podía pasar es porque era realmente importante.

El pelirrojo espero unos segundos antes de permitirle la entrada. Sherlock entró con la mirada baja y hombros encogidos, eso iba a ser interesante, sospechaba que muy posiblemente fuera algo que no le agradaría del todo, sin embargo sabía que terminaría por ceder, siempre lo hacía le era imposible negarle algo a su hermano y de alguna manera el pelinegro lo sabía.

— ¿En que puedo servirte hermanito? –dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona– espera, espera, déjame capturar este hermoso momento –Mycroft y Sherlock tenían la costumbre de grabarse con el celular cada que alguno de los dos pedía algún favor para que cuando lo consideraran conveniente restregarlo en la cara al otro– pero por favor hazlo interesante ¿qué te parece si te pones de rodillas?

— Olvídalo –contestó con un bufido el pelinegro y dio la vuelta.

— No, espera no te vayas –contestó riendo el mayor de los Holmes– solo bromeaba, ya en serio ¿que necesitas? –dijo aún riendo un poco pero con la verdadera intención de ayudar a su hermano.

— El fin de semana va a haber una convención de ciencia ficción y fantasía, uno de los invitados principales va a ser Takechi Obata el dibujante de mi manga favorito y no quiero ir solo.

— ¿Eso es todo? –preguntó el pelirrojo con desconfianza, por lo regular siempre había más.

— Para poder entrar a las conferencias hay que usar cosplay.

— ¡¿Qué!? No, eso si no.

— Vamos Mycroft, Takechi Obata muy pocas veces se presenta en las convenciones y además así podrás usar el traje que tienes escondido de Juego de tronos.

El mayor de los Holmes enrojeció y volteo hacia el otro lado, ni siquiera sabía porque lo había comprado, pero en cuanto vio el traje de la guardia de la noche fue como un imán, no pudiendo evitar hacerse con el.

— Además el otro invitado especial es George R. R. Martin y si quieres entrar a su conferencia debes usar disfraz.

El pelirrojo volteó rápidamente a ver a su hermano y tras asegurarse de que no le estaba mintiendo aceptó.

— Esta bien. 

— Empieza a las diez y es en el ExCeL –dijo emocionado Sherlock mientras salía de la habitación de su hermano.

Aunque estaba un poco avergonzado y algo molesto debido a que el pelinegro había descubierto su traje, también sentía una cálida sensación al escuchar la emoción y felicidad en la voz de su hermano.

***

Sherlock usaba playera de manga larga con plumas en los hombros y pantalones de cuero, ambos entallados y en color negro junto con unas botas en el mismo tono, llevaba un cinturón café oscuro con plata a los lados y en el centro de donde destacaba la figura de un cráneo y colgaban algunas cadenas plateadas y unas tiras en imitación piel cafés que rodeaban todo el rededor del cinturón, además llevaba su cabello pintado de azul y levantado en picos con los ojos delineados de negro y labios en el mismo color, en la mano derecha llevaba una libreta forrada en piel negra y letras blancas que decían Death note.

Mycroft observaba a su hermano con la ceja levantada sin entender quien se supone que era, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Sherlock contestó adivinando la pregunta en el rostro de su hermano.

— Soy un Shinigami, un dios de la muerte.

— Vaya….. te vez bien –Sherlock lo observó por unos segundos pensando que se burlaba pero curiosamente no era así.

Mycroft portaba un traje al más puro estilo de la guardia de la noche de la serie de Juego de tronos; pantalón y camisa larga, negros y una especie de chaleco largo de cuero negro también con una hermosa capa del mismo color con una especie de pelo de oso, o que al menos algo así simulaba, en la parte alta de la misma, además de usar guantes y espada.

— Tú también te vez bien –contestó el pelinegro con sinceridad.

Ambos hermanos voltearon a ver a lados opuestos algo sonrojados, no estaban acostumbrados a hacerse cumplidos, mucho menos en cuanto a su apariencia.

El traslado al centro de exposiciones lo hicieron en taxi ya que Mycroft se reusaba a viajar así en metro, al llegar estaban sorprendidos de la cantidad de gente que se encontraba en el lugar, era la primera vez para ambos en un evento como ese, la incomodidad inicial al entrar en el ExCeL se fue pasando al notar que la mayoría de las personas iban disfrazadas, en el algún momento Mycroft tomó instintivamente la mano de su hermano al sentirse intimidado por una linda chica vestida como Daenerys Targaryen que comenzaba a insinuársele, cuando Sherlock entendió lo que sucedía sonrió y alejó a su hermano del lugar, el pelirrojo agradeció que éste no dijera nada al respecto.

Ambos hermanos robaban miradas y suspiros tanto de chicas como de chicos, aunque Sherlock apenas si se daba cuenta estaba demasiado entretenido curioseando por el lugar y gastando más de lo que había pensado. Poco a poco Mycroft comenzó a acostumbrarse a la atención recibida, a lo que aún no se acostumbraba y no soportaba era a las miradas de algunas personas al trasero de su hermano que con esos pantalones llamaba mucho la atención, así que en cuanto alguien intentaba acercarse éste automáticamente se ponía detrás de él, rodeando incluso de cuando en cuando los hombros de su hermano con su brazo, el peligro lo volteaba a ver con ceja levantaba sin entender lo que pasaba, Mycroft negaba con la cabeza y Sherlock suponía que algún buen motivo debía haber para que su hermano actuara de forma tan extraña, pensaba que una vez estuvieran en casa lo cuestionaría al respecto.

Pasadas un par de horas ambos hermanos se formaron para entrar a la conferencia de Takechi Obata dibujante de Death Note, en la fila Mycroft no pudo evitar notar que era observado por un atractivo chico de tez morena y ojos achocolatados quien vestía como Stannis Baratheon, otro personaje de juego de tronos, se sintió un poco decepcionado al ver que iba acompañado por un muchacho rubio más joven que él, pero después se dio cuenta de que solo eran amigos y que de echo éste último no quitaba la mirada de su hermano quien estaba distraído leyendo uno de los libros que acababa de comprar, también notó que la mirada del chico no era de morbo, era más bien de añoranza y que de vez en cuando lanzaba un suspiro, cuando este volteo a hablar con su acompañante Mycroft le dio un pequeño codazo a su hermano para llamar su atención.

— ¿Conoces a aquel chico?

— Mmm es otro shinigami, pero yo soy Ryuk y él es Rem, le quedó bastante bien su disfraz –el chico rubio traía al igual que Sherlock toda la ropa entallada solo que en su caso ésta era blanca y llevaba la cara pintada de blanco con unas líneas azules en la barbilla y negras en el rededor de los ojos y boca.

— Me refiero a que si conoces a la persona, no al personaje del que viene disfrazado.

— No ¿por qué, debería?

— Es que por la forma en la que te observaba hace rato me dio la impresión de que te conoce.

Sherlock se le quedó viendo por unos momentos y después continuó con su lectura. 

Pasada una hora al fin pudieron entrar, Sherlock estaba alucinado por la conferencia tomó varias fotos, un poco de vídeo y al final logró que su ídolo le firmara el libro de Death Note que llevaba, al salir su hermano se perdió entre la multitud, Sherlock fue a buscarlo a la fila que ya empezaba a formarse en el salón en dónde se presentaría George R. R. Martin, no estaba ahí pero era un hecho de que tarde o temprano llegaría ya que habían quedado de formarse para esa conferencia en cuanto salieran de la otra.

El chico que iba disfrazado del otro Shinigami se acercó a Sherlock animándose a hablarle por primera vez.

— Nunca imagine que también te gustara Death Note.

— ¿Nos conocemos? –contestó Sherlock confundido.

— Vamos en la misma Universidad, pero es lógico que no me hayas notado, digo siempre tienes cosas más importantes en que pensar.

— Perdón, pero tal vez me estas confundiendo.

— Claro que no, eres Sherlock Holmes el niño genio que siempre termina corrigiendo a los profesores –dijo con una sonrisa– te reconocí por tus ojos y la voz.

— Oh, vaya –la mirada del rubio era tan intensa que el pelinegro no pudo evitar sentirse cohibido, pero después de unos segundos lo recordó– ya sé quien eres, tu nombre es John Watson ¿cierto?

— ¡Si! –contestó casi en un grito, para John era un sorpresa que Sherlock supiera su nombre.

— También te reconocí por la voz, eres de los que más participan en la clase de química inorgánica.

John se esforzaba mucho por participar en clases con la finalidad de llamar la atención del menor de los Holmes, así que el hecho de que éste recordara su nombre era señal de que había funcionado, después de unos segundos en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada Sherlock escuchó la voz de su hermano y la mirada de decepción en el rostro del rubio no pasó desapercibida para él.

— Lo siento Sherlock conocí a alguien y me quedé platicando un rato, espero no te importe si nos acompaña él también es fan de juego de tronos, fue a compara algo de tomar y en seguida nos alcanza –vio a su hermano con curiosidad al notar la presencia junto a éste del chico rubio.

— Te presento a John Watson compañero de la universidad.

— Mucho gusto John –dijo extendiendo la mano– no siempre tengo el placer de conocer a los compañeros de mi hermano –dijo eso último poniendo énfasis en la palabra hermano.

— ¿Tu hermano? –aunque lo había intentado John no pudo disimular su alegría al escuchar la palabra hermano, había visto a Mycroft tomar la mano y abrazar por los hombros al protagonista de sus sueños, por lo tanto había pensado que eran algo más.

— Si, mi hermano –contestó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de complicidad.

El chico con el que acababa de hacer amistad Mycroft resultó ser el amigo del rubio, se llamaba Gregory Lestrade y en cuanto llegó con botellas de agua para los cuatro se presentó con Sherlock, las más de tres horas que estuvieron en la fila se les pasaron muy rápido debido a que en ningún momento les faltó tema de conversación, pasando un momento muy agradable. Durante la conferencia Mycroft logró hacerle una par de preguntas al autor de juego de tronos y al final consiguió foto y firma del escritor.

Al salir del ExCeL los cuatro iban muy emocionados, comieron unos hot dogs cerca del lugar y posteriormente pagaron entre todos un taxi que compartirían para irse a sus respectivas casas con la promesa de salir nuevamente al día siguiente. Mycroft y Sherlock fueron los últimos en llegar a su hogar pero durante el trayecto el pelirrojo observaba con ternura a su hermano, nunca antes lo había visto tan feliz, éste al sentirse observado volteo a ver a su hermano de forma interrogante.

— ¿Qué?

— Nada, gracias por invitarme.

Sherlock no contestó solo le sonrió ampliamente y Mycroft no pudo evitar alborotarle el cabello con la mano.


	17. Haciendo algo juntos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autor: Hatsherlocked  
> Dia: 13 (si,... es el de la semana pasada XD)  
> Prompt: Haciendo algo juntos  
> Advertencias: Porno! incesto entre hermanos. Un poco de angustia.... Escena de "ese verano"

18\. haciendo algo juntos.

  
Mycroft no se marchó al finalizar la semana como había planeado. Simplemente no podía, no ahora que tenia de vuelta a su hermano.

  
Su madre tenia mas trabajo de lavandería del que habría tenido si hubiera traído mas ropa pero la mujer estaba radiante de felicidad por ver a su hijo a gusto en casa sin tener la apariencia de querer escapar en cualquier momento.

  
En realidad la felicidad había inundado el hogar de los Holmes: Mama estaba feliz de tener a toda su familia bajo el mismo techo y feliz de ver a Sherlock y Mycroft mas cercanos que nunca. Sherlock estaba feliz de tener a su hermano cerca como él quería. Mycroft estaba feliz de estar en casa y finalmente haber dejado las cosas claras y no tener miedo de todo lo que le rodeaba. Y Papá... bueno, el hombre solía ser siempre feliz en su ignorancia a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

  
Ese verano era probablemente el mejor de todos los que Mycroft podía recordar. No había peleas entre hermanos ni regañinas de su madre.

  
Era algo relajante y simplemente... utópico.

  
Se sentó en el porche de la parte trasera de la casa mirando la campiña inglesa. Sherlock estaba tumbado en el suelo con la cabeza sobre las piernas de Mycroft. Solamente se podía escuchar el cantar de los pájaros y los insectos y la conversación en voz baja de sus padres en la cocina.

  
Mycroft pasó los dedos por entre los rizos rebeldes de su hermano mientras simplemente disfrutaba del momento de paz.

  
Sherlock levantó una mano acariciando el rostro de Mycroft con una caricia suave para llamar su atención. Mycroft vio la suave y relajada sonrisa adormilada en la cara de su hermano, esos ojos ahora parecían casi dorados entre las pestañas oscuras. Lo supo, aunque en realidad siempre lo había sabido, estaba enamorado de su hermano.

  
Y por un momento, eso estaba bien. Solo ellos dos, en esa utopia que habían creado.

  
-Myc, ¿Crees que podríamos ir a pasar el día al pueblo?-Mycroft levantó una ceja divertido y Sherlock se encogió de hombros sonrojándose ligeramente.- Hay una feria gastronómica en el pueblo, había pensado... tal vez, ir a ver los puestos de artesanías o... los puestos de los apicultores de la zona.

  
Mycroft sonrió con cariño al reconocer la pasión de su hermano por la apicultura.

-Me parece bien, podríamos pasar el día allí. Tal vez podríamos pasar la tarde recorriendo los puestos, cenar en el pueblo y después volver para ver la lluvia de estrellas.- Los ojos de Sherlock casi resplandecían con la emoción. Se incorporó y besó la mejilla de su hermano mientras le daba un abrazo aplastante.

  
-¡Es perfecto! - Le dio un ultimo beso en la mejilla antes de incorporarse.- ¡Se lo diré a mama! ¡ve preparándote!

  
Mycroft se rió de la emoción infantil de su hermano, pero en realidad prometía ser un día perfecto: primero saciar el pasatiempo de su hermano con la apicultura, después una cena intima en algún restaurante y por ultimo, astronomía, la amada afición oculta de Mycroft.

******

  
Ambos se habían duchado y vestido para la ocasión. Sherlock llevaba unos vaqueros que resaltaban sus largas piernas y una camisa fresca de lino. Mycroft había preferido unos pantalones de pinzas de color marrón claro y un polo de color berenjena que siempre había encantado a su hermano.

  
El pequeño pueblo estaba a reventar de gente de todos los pueblos de la zona, y los dos hermanos solo eran un par de turistas mas. Por eso cuando Sherlock deslizó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Mycroft no le importó, pudiendo disfrutar del anonimato.

  
Pasearon de la mano por la feria, puesto tras puesto hasta que Sherlock se detuvo en una pequeña mesa llena de botes de miel. La mujer mayor de detrás de la mesa, entabló una conversación animada con Sherlock sobre el criado de las abejas y que tipo de flor era mejor para que tipo de sabor.

  
Casi 15 minutos después, la mujer le dio a Sherlock una bolsa con muestras variadas de miel. Mycroft intentó pagarle pero ella solo les dijo "No, cariño, esto es un regalo para tu novio. No todos los días se encuentra una a un chico tan maravilloso. Tienes mucha suerte de tenerlo." Mycroft se quedó un poco paralizado pero Sherlock tenia una sonrisa radiante aderezada por un suave tono rosado de sus mejillas ruborizadas y Mycroft solo pudo sonreír y agradecerle a la mujer su regalo.

  
El resto del día no fue de dos hermanos de la mano pasando el día en el pueblo. Era una cita. Sherlock se pegaba a él o le acariciaba el brazo, nunca dejando ir su mano en ningún momento.  
En la cena no fue diferente. Sherlock le sonreía y tocaba sus pies por debajo de la mesa. Y Mycroft se encontró con sentimientos enfrentados. Eran hermanos, pero... nunca se había sentido tan a gusto con ninguno de sus parejas anteriores. Era como si fuera perfecto, dos piezas que encajan para formar algo único.

  
Así que con esta epifanía, Mycroft alargó la mano sobre la mesa y cogió la de Sherlock. Era la primera vez que Mycroft iniciaba un acercamiento, pero mereció la pena para ver los ojos brillantes de su hermano y la sonrisa que fue creciendo poco a poco hasta convertirse en una cegadora.

  
De regreso a casa, sus padres ya se habían acostado. Mycroft cogió dos mantas y regresó al jardin trasero para poner una en el suelo y usar la segunda para tapar a los dos. Sherlock había hurgado entre la ropa de su hermano y ahora llevaba su sudadera de la universidad que le iba grande pero parecía absolutamente encantado con ella.

  
Mycroft se tumbó y Sherlock se acomodó a su lado apretándose poco a poco en su costado. Mycroft le rodeó con un brazo suspirando felizmente con la calidez del cuerpo a su lado.  
Una estrella fugaz paso sobre ellos, la primera de la lluvia de estrellas de ese verano.

  
-Recuerdo como me encantaba que me enseñaras las constelaciones cuando era pequeño. Era como si me enseñaras un mundo mágico. - Sherlock suspiró y enterró la cara en el cuello de su hermano.- Recuerdo cada momento que he pasado contigo, cada cosa que me has enseñado.

  
El aliento cálido le hacia cosquillas en el cuello poniéndole la carne de gallina. Una parte de su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a la proximidad de Sherlock. No era como si fuera la primera vez que tenia una ereccion por culpa de su hermano pequeño, pero esta se sentía diferente.

  
Sherlock meció un poco sus caderas, rozando su ereccion contra el muslo de Mycroft.

  
-Sherlock...- quería que fuera una advertencia, pero salió como una suplica.

  
-Deja que cuide de ti por una vez. - Sherlock le dio un tentativo beso en el cuello mientras bajaba su mano lentamente por el cuerpo tembloroso de Mycroft.- Siempre has cuidado de mi, deja que cuide de ti.  
El cerebro de Mycroft esta cortocircuitado, no había otro modo de describirlo. Estaba mirando al cielo como las estrellas caían sobre ellos en un baile maravilloso pero toda su atención estaba centrada en el hombre que le besaba el cuello y le tocaba suavemente las caderas y la ingle nunca tocando su pene hinchado, esperando un permiso que no podía darle.

  
-No puedo.... Sherlock... eres mi hermano... yo...- negó con la cabeza luchando contra sus lagrimas que se acumulaban en las esquinas de los ojos. Dios, lo ansiaba tanto... tanto... pero no podía.

  
-Tócame, Myc. -Sherlock ahora se frotaba descaradamente contra su muslo mientras lamia y besaba su cuello.- Te necesito. Necesito que me toques y me dejes tocarte, quiero todo...  
Mycroft negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

  
-Dios, Sherlock... no puedo... no puedo tocarte, no podría... - Un sollozo salio de sus labios antes de cerrarlos igual de fuerte que sus ojos. Se sentía como un monstruo que había incitado a su hermano a esto.

Todo era su culpa, ese día habían actuado como una pareja y había confundido a su hermano hasta tal punto que no había marcha atrás.

  
-Entonces déjame tocarte, yo lo haré todo.- Le dio una lamida desde la clavícula hasta la oreja saboreándolo como si fuera algo exquisito.

  
Mycroft se estremeció violentamente y asintió con la cabeza dejando fluir las lagrimas que se arremolinaban en sus sienes y mojaban su pelo.

  
Sherlock no perdió el tiempo desabrochando los pantalones de los dos y poniéndose encima de su hermano bajo el cobijo de la manta que los cubría.

  
-Voy ha hacer que te sientas tan bien, Myc. -Mycroft escucho a Sherlock escupir y luego una mano de largos dedos rodeo ambas erecciones.

  
Era la mejor sensación que habia tenido en su vida. La lubricación perfecta, la sedosa piel del pene de su hermano rozando contra el suyo, la dureza y el calor...

  
-Sherlock....- Lanzó sus manos a los hombros de Sherlock agarrándose con fuerza. Los hombros estaba bien, una zona nada erógena, nada como las caderas huesudas en las que quería enterrar su uñas o ese culo ridículamente redondo donde quería enterrar otra parte de su cuerpo....

  
-Oh, Myc... oh, se siente tan bien. Eres perfecto. - Mycroft empezó a empujar en el puño cerrado de su hermano alentado por las alabanzas.- Si, si, sigue... estoy casi....

  
Mycroft no tardaría tampoco. Esto podría ser sexo o solo una paja rápida entre dos hermanos. No era incesto ¿no?

  
Pero entonces Sherlock junto sus labios contra los de Mycroft y todo fue un borrón en su mente. Esos labios y esa lengua endemoniada, profundizando en su boca y analizando cada bocanada de aire que salia de sus pulmones.

  
Esto no era nada casto, nada que pudiera engañarse a si mismo. Era un monstruo que había corrompido a su hermano 7 años menor que él. Su hermano pequeño que casi no tenia edad legal para hacer este tipo de cosas. Tenia suerte si solo iba al infierno y no también a la cárcel.

  
Sherlock comenzó a meter la lengua en su boca al mismo tiempo que movía su mano sobre ellos y Mycroft se arqueó llegando a borbotones en la mano de Sherlock. Este se aparto de su boca dejando caer su erección que ahora se estaba marchitando y bombeo la suya de manera frenética hasta que llegó manchando la entrepierna de su hermano. Marcándolo con su semen en un extraño rito tribal que Mycroft no conocía.

  
Sherlock se dejó caer a su lado apoyando la cabeza en su hombro mientras recuperaba el aliento.

  
-Oh, joder, ha sido.... - _¿ilegal? ¿degenerado? ¿aberrante?_ \- ...Precioso.

  
¿Precioso? eso no es lo que habría pensado Mycroft exactamente, pero al girar la cabeza y mirar la expresión feliz de Sherlock, decidió que era lo que su hermano parecía estar convencido.

  
Los convencionalismos sociales nunca habían estado en sus cabezas, pero esto era algo demasiado extremo para Mycroft.

  
-Deberíamos volver dentro.- Su voz sonaba pequeña incluso en sus oídos, pero Sherlock pareció ignorarle y asintió con la cabeza.

  
Después de adecentarse y coger las mantas, ambos entraron dentro de la casa. Sherlock no dudó en irse directo a la cama de su hermano y acostarse solo con unos calzoncillos y su sudadera de la universidad.

Mycrfot se puso un pijama y se metió a su lado dejando un pequeño espacio que fue acortado rápidamente como Sherlock se aferró a el como si fuera un peluche gigante.

  
Intentó disfrutar de esos ultimos momentos junto a Sherlock. Le abrazó con fuerza y enterró su cara en los rizos que olían a hierva y a algo picante que debia ser sexo.

  
A la mañana siguiente Sherlock se levantó en una cama vacía y fría y un sobre en la mesita de noche con una carta de su hermano. La carta era algo entre tierno y desgarrador. Nunca mas volverian a estar cerca, nunca mas volverían a compartir esos momentos utópicos. Mantendrían las distancias y se comportarían como hermanos normales.

  
La vida no les deparó una vida normal, porque ellos no eran normales. Mycroft se convirtió en el hombre de hielo para afrontar su dolor, y Sherlock fue a la universidad y conoció a Victor Trevor y una mezcla al 7% que le hizo olvidar la perdida del amor.

  
Hay gente que dice que es mejor amar y haber perdido que no haber amado nunca.... esas personas no son _Holmes_.


	18. Boda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Está usted cordialmente invitado a la Boda de William Sherlock Scott Holmes y Molly Hooper la cual se realizará el día 20 de mayo del 2016.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autor: Nimirie  
> Día: 20  
> Prompt: Boda.  
> Advertencias: HolmesBros, no habrá Holmescest (soy yo, Nimirie, ¿en serio creen que superaré mis traumas para escribir un Holmescest? )
> 
> Es una especie de AU donde todos trabajan como un equipo al estilo Criminal Minds. Este es el tercer prompt, continuación del prompt número 6 y 12.

_**A MIND, A CRIMINAL AND THE LOVE FOR A BROTHER.** _

 

 

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**por Nimirie** _

* * *

 

 

Dos años.

La última comunicación con él databa de tres meses antes y simplemente parecía haber desaparecido del mapa. Había mandado agentes a buscar alguna pista al mes de no saber nada de él, pero volvieron con las manos vacías. Había dos opciones y ambas eran bastante malas. Por un lado podría ser que estuviera tan inmiscuido dentro de la última red de Moriarty que al destruirla caería también o, la peor de las dos opciones, que ya hubiera caído y que su cuerpo estuviera enterrado en una fosa común en Siberia.

Lo había condenado, eso lo sabía ahora, pero en aquel tiempo parecía la opción más adecuada para mantener a su hermano a salvo.

Sherlock.

Estaba bien, ningún peligro inminente por el momento. Estaba trabajando de nuevo aunque al principio se dejó caer en una espiral de autodestrucción que pensó que lograría perderse en ella. Dejó de comer, dejó de dormir, dejó todo lazo con el mundo exterior y se negaba a salir de Baker Street, sentado en la silla de John, sin otra cosa en la cabeza que no fuera repetir una y otra vez los últimos momentos vividos en la azotea de St. Barts.

Después vinieron las drogas, algo discreto que pudo pasar por alto, aunque la primera vez que lo encontró respirando a penas en el piso de su departamento supo que estaba en un peligro mucho más grande de lo que pensaba. Él no lo podía proteger de sí mismo, no podía estar todo el tiempo a su lado. Hasta que ella lo hizo.

Molly Hooper sí se quedó con él pese a que Sherlock la veía más como parte de la decoración que como persona. Lo cuidó, evitó que muriera de hambre o que se inyectara compuestos químicos caseros a falta de drogas. Ella lo hizo volver al trabajo, ser parte del equipo, lo acompañaba a cada momento, lo sostenía de ser necesario.

Se volvió alguien imprescindible. Por lo tanto habían llegado a este punto, algo que no pensó ver ni en un millón de años. Quería detenerlo, pero por el otro lado, ¿qué haría su hermano sin ella? Volvería a la autodestrucción, volvería a pensar en John de manera obsesiva y abandonaría la vida que para él carecía de sentido. Si ella le daba aunque fuera un poco de sentido ¿por qué razón no dejaría que sucediera?

 Se arregló el traje, pero no cualquier traje, era un smoking de tres piezas muy elegante, su reflejo en el espejo le decía que las semanas de dieta habían producido el efecto deseado. Se veía excelente. Por fortuna, porque el día lo ameritaba. Su celular vibró con un mensaje, esperaba ver más detalles del evento, aunque Anthea había conseguido los mejores coordinadores para cubrir todos los aspectos.

_LAZARUS. FINALIZADO._

Aunque el número fuera desconocido, aunque no dijera quién lo enviaba, sabía que ese mensaje era de John Watson.

¿Lo quería de vuelta? No lo sabía, ¿qué clase de daño podría causar ahora que Sherlock parecía estar listo para sentar cabeza en la estabilidad? ¿Quién sería este John Watson que pasó dos años viviendo en la clandestinidad, asesinando personas?

Ignoró el mensaje y salió con dirección a la iglesia, aquello era el paquete completo, lo que había pedido ella, con lo que había soñado. Tal vez había cerrado los ojos a la manera en que Sherlock asentía ante cualquier cosa que ella pidiera, ¿lo había visto sonreír acaso?

Bajó del automóvil y se sintió tranquilo al ver el despliegue de seguridad alrededor del lugar, no podían dejar de tomar precauciones, Moriarty no era el único que los quería muertos, había tantos más aunque menos peligrosos. Su celular siguió vibrando, mensaje tras mensaje, ignorados todos. Puso el aparato en silencio para evitar que le estuviera causando distracción.

Lo demás fue una sucesión de hechos que comenzaron a carecer de importancia, de repente se sintió desapegado. Los invitados entraban, tomaban asiento, eran desconocidos aunque todos habían sido investigados, no eran un peligro para nadie. Sonreían. Él estaba de pie junto a Sherlock, su hermano parecía estar pensando en algo agradable porque su expresión era serena, ¿era en Molly en quién pensaba? En parte sabía que no era así, pero quería negarlo el mayor tiempo posible.

Ahí estaban Lestrade, quien al parecer quería captar su atención, pero él pareció ignorarlo después de la primera mirada; a su lado, Anderson, Archie, Billy, todos esperando poder ver la primera imagen de la novia abrirse camino por el pasillo hasta el altar. La inminente sensación de estarse equivocando fue invadiendo su pecho, era una opresión y esta vez estaba bien seguro de que no era un infarto. Aunque la primera vez tampoco lo fue, sólo una crisis de ansiedad que lo obligó a tomar vacaciones.

Molly apareció, dos niñas caminaban delante de ella cargando cestas con flores, el precioso vestido blanco, su rostro radiante. Sherlock, a su lado, parecía no estarla viendo. Se inclinó hacia él, había tomado una decisión.

-Si pudieras decidir entre este momento y alguno en tu pasado, ¿qué escogerías?

Sherlock lo miró y ahí estaba de nuevo su hermano, en esa mirada, en ese momento. Dejó que viera todo, las cosas que había ocultado, los años mintiendo como nadie más podría hacerlo, sin que él, con toda su capacidad, pudiera descubrirlo. En ese instante supo lo que John y él habían planeado, cómo lo ayudó para poder saltar de la azotea sin provocar su muerte, la manera en que se había infiltrado en una de las redes criminales más complejas de Europa.

Supo que aunque había tardado mucho tiempo justo ese día regresó, que estaba esperando por él, para explicarle todas y cada una de las cosas que se habían quedado sin decir, para jurarle que nunca más volvería a separarse de su lado.

-John…

Asintió aunque no era necesario, era la respuesta que le había pedido. Fuera lo que fuera siempre escogería a John y aunque eso posiblemente le causaría más dolor, contrario a lo que le esperaba con Molly, era la respuesta correcta.

-Está en Baker Street.

No tuvo que decir nada más, su hermano sonrió de verdad, una de esas sonrisas que nunca veía porque habían quedado en el pasado, en esos días donde ambos eran niños y no tenían otra cosa más que hacer más que jugar el uno con el otro. Esos días en los que el mundo era tan pequeño y sólo ellos dos cabían en él.

Molly estaba a dos pasos de ellos, tal vez había visto la sonrisa perfecta de su hermano y tal vez sabía que sólo había una persona en el mundo que la provocaba, el caso es que se detuvo. Anthea y Donovan parecían consternadas, enfundadas en ridículos vestidos color rosa parecían no querer quedarse paradas en medio del pasillo.

-Después nos tendremos que arreglar tú y yo–dijo su hermano susurrando en su oído, no esperaba menos, una amenaza que creía iba a cumplir. Tras decir aquello salió corriendo, evitó mirar a Molly y nadie más. Ahora él tendría que recoger los pedazos de este intento fallido de cuidar a su hermano. Era su culpa, pudo haber evitado la escena pública, sin embargo, creyó de manera estúpida que Sherlock podría escoger la seguridad por encima del…

¿Amor?

 

Era de noche cuando por fin pudo regresar a su casa. No pensó que pasaría, pero las dos cachetadas que le dio Molly aun escocían sus mejillas y el dolor de cabeza que provocaron estaba muy presente. Obviamente no dijo nada ante eso, lo merecía. Lestrade trató de ayudarlo, pero aquello era un callejón sin salida, le sonrió y fue todo, se fue a encargarse de cosas simples como mandar todo el banquete a un comedor público, regresar los regalos, pagar las cuotas por cancelación.

Finalmente revisó todos los mensajes que había estado ignorando. Sherlock había mandado muchísimos, al final sólo le importó el último. _Te odio. Dos años de mi vida. Te odio como no había odiado a nadie. Ibas dejar que la boda sucediera, aunque John estaba en Baker Street, esperando. ¿Cómo pudiste?_

¿Cómo pudo?

Esa era la pregunta. ¿En qué pensaba? Sherlock con Molly, más por costumbre que otra cosa. Le parecía seguro, le parecía adecuado, una remanso para su hermano. Había cambiado en ese tiempo, en el trabajo no era precisamente la misma persona, había veces en que no pronunciaba palabra aunque fuera obvio que sabía todo, que había encontrado respuestas a preguntas que ni siquiera se habían llegado a formular.

-¿No te interesa Sherlock? –Le había preguntado una vez. Los ojos de su hermano parecieron apagarse y dudó sobre si le fuera a responder. Recordaba la emoción de su hermano cuando empezaron a trabajar para la unidad especial, cuando le eran asignados casos que realmente lograban que tuviera que pensar en soluciones nada convencionales. Pudiera que muchos no entendieran la emoción de su hermano al encontrar criminales tan desviados que tuviera que invertir mucha de su inteligencia para lograr capturarlos.

-¿Qué me puede interesar hermano? –Respondió al fin y la obvia apatía no fue pasada por alto. Recordaba que después de esas palabras Molly vino a su lado y tomó su mano, Sherlock fue con ella como si no encontrara qué más hacer.

Dejó de lado los recuerdos y se sirvió una copa de vino, había tomado las cajas del merlot y las había llevado a su casa, esas no las regresaría y les daría un buen uso. Como por ejemplo hacerlo olvidar por un momento que casi había arruinado la vida de su hermano en un vano intento de protegerlo.

Cerró los ojos y aunque trató de evitar pensar en nada se encontró de pronto recordando. Mucho tiempo antes de que Sherlock encontrara decepciones amorosas y sociales que lo llevaran a experimentar con la parte más oscura de él, siendo un adolescente incomprendido y rebelde, él solía sacarlo de todos y cada uno de los problemas en los que lograba meterse. Entonces entendió que jamás podría poner a nadie por sobre de él, que siempre sería su más grande responsabilidad y la única persona por la que podría dar todo sin pensarlo.

Era complicado superar eso.

Su celular se iluminó con un mensaje entrante, lo tomó entre sus manos y decidió leerlo aunque no era de parte de Sherlock, de todos modos, si su hermano le mandara un nuevo mensaje sería para reiterar su odio eterno por su persona. Era de Lestrade.

_¿Todo bien Holmes?_

No se daba por vencido, esperaba que algún día entendiera que él era un callejón sin salida.

 

_**FIN** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y listo, mi participación en los 30 días de Hermanos Holmes ha concluido.  
> Espero no hayan resentido mucho el hecho de que desentonara con el resto de las historias.  
> Gracias por todo y hasta la próxima.  
> ¿Comentarios?


	19. De nadie excepto mío

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autor: PrinceBSlocked  
> Día: 21  
> Prompt: Montándoselo  
> Advertencias: Holmescest, sexo, un intento de smut medio chafa así que de antemano pido una disculpa.

Llevaba más de dos horas esperando y Víctor seguía si aparecer ni contestar sus llamadas, Sherlock miraba su tercer taza de té con desgano regañándose mentalmente por haberse hecho ilusiones, no era la primera vez que le sucedía ya en tres ocasiones le habían roto el corazón y debido a ello se había prometido a si mismo no volver a pasar por lo mismo, pero habría jurado que Víctor era diferente y por eso mismo decidió darle una oportunidad. 

Cuando conoció a Víctor sabía lo que ocurriría, el chico había mostrado claros indicios de interés hacia su persona desde el principio, por lo que Sherlock se mantenía distante llegando incluso a ser grosero, pensaba que de esa manera lo desanimaría, pero Víctor Trevor no era de los que se rendían tan fácilmente y entre más conocía al pelinegro más crecía su obsesión por él, no solo le encantaba físicamente sino que también lo admiraba ya que Sherlock era un chico con capacidades sobresalientes, un genio para ser más claros. 

Pese a los constantes rechazos Trevor nunca perdió las esperanzas, en las pocas clases que compartían éste siempre se sentaba a su lado, en el laboratorio sobornó a una chica para que le cediera su lugar y así poder ser su compañero de mesa, si lo veía en el comedor corría para sentarse a su lado, y aunque Sherlock llegaba a sentirse bastante incómodo por la situación no podía negar que aquel muchacho le atraía.

Poco a poco y con mucho esfuerzo Víctor se fue ganando la confianza del pelinegro, la primera vez que logró hacerlo reír fue como pisar el paraíso. Debido a un proyecto en el que tenían que trabajar juntos Sherlock pasó varias tardes en su casa, un día antes de la fecha de entrega y fin de curso escolar Víctor consiguió besarlo, no pasó gran cosa solo algunos besos y caricias necesitadas, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sherlock se había permitido ilusionarse con alguien aceptando así tener una cita. Tristemente ahora se daba cuenta de que nuevamente había jugado con él.

*** 

Mycroft estaba sentado en su cama leyendo un libro, el toque de unos nudillos sobre su puerta lo sacaron de concentración al levantar la vista vio a su hermano frente a su cama, se notaba que había estado caminando por un largo rato y tenía la mirada triste, Sherlock no tenía que decir nada sabía que su hermano lo deduciría con solo verlo. Mycroft dejó su libro a un lado y con un tono dulce le pidió que se metiera en la cama.

Sherlock se desvistió lentamente hasta quedar solo en ropa interior, Mycroft levantó la sábana para que el pequeño Holmes pudiera entrar en ella, en cuanto estuvo junto a su hermano se abrazó a él cerrando muy fuerte los ojos y aspirando su aroma, Mycroft correspondió al brazo y le dio un beso en la cabeza, él siempre sabía como hacerlo sentirse protegido y sobre todo querido. 

— Lo lamento Sherlock –Mycroft tuvo que morderse los labios antes de decirle “te lo dije”, porque lo había hecho, pero no era necesario sabía que su hermano estaba consciente de ello.

— Estaba seguro de que ésta vez sería diferente.

Mycroft depositó otro beso en la cabeza de su hermano y comenzó a acariciar su espalda.

— Eres hermoso Sherlock y tienes un cerebro privilegiado, debido a ello no puedes evitar que la gente se sienta atraída hacia ti pero nunca llegan a conocerte realmente, son unos idiotas que no saben valorarte y yo haría cualquier cosa por evitarte ese dolor –Sherlock enterró su cara en el pecho de su hermano– yo siempre estaré para ti Sherlock, no importa lo que pase siempre contaras conmigo, nunca te voy a abandonar, tú eres lo que más quiero en ésta vida.

El tono suave y dulce en la voz de Mycroft invitó a Sherlock a levantar el rostro, su hermano lo vio con ternura y se inclinó a depositarle un beso en los labios, cuando se separó notó el anhelo en los ojos del pelinegro, lo necesitaba y él no se iba a negar lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas, se acercó y nuevamente lo beso de forma suave y tierna en un principio, profundizando cada vez más hasta hacerlo gemir.

Habían pasado varios años desde que Sherlock descubriera que el amor que sentía por su hermano no era para nada fraternal y para su sorpresa éste le correspondía, cuando entró a la Universidad Mycroft lo invitó a vivir con él de esa manera no tendría que gastar en pagar una renta y sus padres estarían tranquilos de saber que su hijo menor vivía con su hermano. Fue entonces cuando los besos y toqueteos comenzaron, cada uno tenía su propia habitación temiendo que si dormían juntos algo más ocurriera, no se animaban a dar el siguiente paso hasta no esta completamente seguros sabían que una vez que lo hicieran no habría marcha atrás, debido a ello Mycroft había alentado a su hermano a tener citas y conocer a más personas para que de esa manera se diera cuenta si de verdad era con él con quien quería estar.

El menor había intentado tener una relación en más de una ocasión pero las cosas nunca funcionaban, lo que ignoraba era que todas y cada una de ellas habían sido saboteadas por su hermano , Mycroft no soportaba la idea de ver al hermoso pelinegro en brazos de alguien más, no eran simples celos, o al menos eso era lo que se repetía todos los días, era que ninguna de esas personas merecían a su hermano; uno era un vago, el otro simplemente lo estaba usando para sacar provecho de su inteligencia y el tercero era un gigoló. Mycroft siempre estaba vigilándolo, siempre al pendiente de todo lo que hacía y dejaba de hacer, con Víctor no había sido diferente, en cuanto las cosas comenzaron a ponerse serias visitó al chico ofreciéndole una beca para irse a estudiar a Alemania siempre y cuando desapareciera de la vida de Sherlock, si se negaba lo denunciaría por venta de drogas lo cual le costaría varios años en prisión y arruinaría su futuro. El pelirrojo aun no cumplían los treinta años y ya tenía un gran poder dentro del gobierno Británico por lo que si quería podría llegar a hacerle la vida imposible a cualquiera.

Después de besarse por un largo rato Sherlock volvió a hablar.

— Tú no vas a dejarme nunca ¿verdad? –dijo con voz afectada.

— Nunca, si de algo puedes estar seguro es de que jamás voy a abandonarte, no importa lo que pase Sherlock siempre cuidaré de ti.

— Intente salir con otras personas como me lo pediste pero no ha funcionado y ya no quiero seguirlo intentado, te amo siempre lo he sabido y es contigo con el único con quien quiero estar.

— ¿Estas completamente seguro? Tal vez estés confundido por lo que acaba de suceder con Víctor, podemos esperar más tiempo.

— Llevo horas caminando por la ciudad, no necesito pensarlo más.

— Sherlock…..

— Mycroft por favor, ya me haz hecho esperar demasiado tiempo, te necesito.

Los ojos de Mycroft brillaron y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, Sherlock tomó su cara entre sus manos y se acercó a besarlo enterrando sus largos dedos entre su cabello, el pelirrojo saboreaba con alegría el dulce sabor de eso carnosos labios, cuando sintió su miembro duro apretarse contra sus piernas suspiró de forma audible alejándose un poco para notar las pupilas completamente dilatas del pelinegro, con delicadeza desvistió a su hermano y procedió a hacer lo mismo él también acomodando posteriormente a su hermano por debajo suyo, los besos poco a poco fueron pasando a su cuello, clavícula, pecho, abdomen hasta llegar a sus piernas, Sherlock suspiraba ante las atenciones recibidas, cuando la lengua de Mycroft paso por la parte interna de su pierna derecha sintió un agradable escalofrío poniéndolo aún más duro y ansioso.

Mycroft disfrutaba de los suaves sonidos que hacía su hermano, eran lo más hermoso que había escuchado el sentir la piel tersa y definida que su lengua recorría era como una droga, al llegar a su ingle rozó con la nariz los testículos de Sherlock quien no pudo evitar gemir ante la sensación, Mycroft sentía que iba a explotar estaba demasiado duro y su miembro comenzaba a dolerle, llevaba demasiado tiempo deseando eso y le estaba costando controlarse, no había nada que deseara más en esos momentos que estar dentro de su hermano, pero no quería lastimarlo, su prioridad era hacer que éste lo disfrutara al máximo, por lo que se tomaría su tiempo en prepararlo. 

Tomando las piernas de Sherlock las dobló a los costados con el fin de tener un mejor acceso a su entrada, la cual beso y lamió hasta dejarla completamente húmeda, poco a poco introdujo su lengua mientras masajeaba los testículos de su hermano, no se dio cuenta en que momento sus gemidos comenzaban a mezclarse con los de Sherlock. Era hermoso sentirlo temblar y hacerlo perder el juicio, escuchándolo decir incoherencias mientras se aferraba a las sábanas, era perfecto, simplemente hermoso, una imagen que atesoraría en su memoria.

Tomó el lubricante que tenía en el cajón untándose un poco en su dedo índice para posteriormente introducirlo con cuidado en el interior de Sherlock, éste se tensó al sentirse invadido pero al poco tiempo comenzó a relajarse, Mycroft lamía la punta del pene la cual goteaba liquido pre seminal, cuando sintió que su dedo entraba y salía con facilidad introdujo un otro más metiendo de lleno el pene de su hermano en su boca haciendo que éste gritara su nombre, éste sentía como la lengua del pelirrojo le proporcionaba un delicioso masaje a lo largo de su miembro.

Sherlock mencionaba el nombre de su hermano entre jadeos pidiendo más, el político introdujo un tercer dedo y se acercó a la altura del cuello el cual besaba, mordía y lamía, al sentirlo lo suficientemente dilatado se alejó un poco para alinearse, primero rozó con su pene la entrada de Sherlock quien se estremeció ante lo que se avecinaba, poco a poco comenzó a entrar dando tiempo a que su amante se fuera acostumbrado a la sensación hasta lograr estar completamente adentro, Sherlock se sentía lleno, completo, jamás imagino que algo pudiera sentirse tan bien, instintivamente enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su hermano para sentirlo más cerca, éste comenzó a moverse de manera lenta y suave, pronto Sherlock suplicaba por más por lo que Mycroft cambio un poco la dirección tocando el punto sensible de su hermano éste grito de placer y las estocadas se volvieron cada vez más aceleradas, el pelirrojo tomó el pene del hermoso hombre que tenía por debajo y empezó a bombearlo, cuando Sherlock se corrió lo hizo gritando el nombre de Mycroft, quien se vino casi de forma inmediata.

Tardaron varios minutos en poder recobrar el aliento, Mycroft se salió del cuerpo de su hermano pero sin dejar de abrazarlo, lo besó en la sien y le susurró al oído lo mucho que lo amaba, Sherlock volteo a verlo con una sonrisa radiante, nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz.

Después de bañarse y cambiar sábanas decidieron que no volvería dormir separados.

— Te amo –dijo Sherlock, la piel de Mycroft se erizó y supo que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de mantener a su hermano a su lado.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autor: smileinlove  
> Día: 22  
> Prompt: Cambio de género  
> Advertencias: Holmesbrother

Mycroft Holmes siempre había sido una chica muy tímida. La relación con otros niños de su edad era más bien de subsistencia y sus padres le apuntaban a toda clase de actividades extraescolares para que hiciese amigos, pero no había manera. Ella se pasaba las horas jugando con muñecas, camiones o sola en la alfombra. Hasta que nació Sherlock.

Sherlock era un niño travieso que no paraba quieto. Al contrario que su hermana, el jardín era su lugar preferido para llenarse de barro y cuidar insectos. Sus padres veían que los hermanos no se parecían en nada, al menos en lo que a comportamiento se refería y, pensando que era lógico, puesto que cada persona es diferente, no le dieron más vueltas y siguieron con su crianza y educación.

Cuando Mycroft cumplió ocho años se reafirmó en lo que llevaba pensando al menos cuatro. Él era un niño como su hermano Sherlock. Sin embargo, era un secreto que hasta ese momento le había ido muy bien guardándolo y no tenía intención de cambiar la situación para ir a peor.

Fue en la cena de esa misma noche donde la temida conversación por parte de Mycroft llegó, como predicho por el destino aunque a su corta edad él no creyera en el sino. En la mesa del salón, con sus cuatro integrantes a la mesa, la charla comenzó como cualquier otra, de unos padres amorosos a sus amados hijos.

—¿Qué tal el día? —preguntó el señor Holmes entre bocado y bocado. Sherlock no esperó a tragar.

—¡Vaginas y penes! —exclamó, escupiendo el puré a la cara de Mycroft, que explotó golpeando la mesa con las manos abiertas.

—¿Puedo levantarme de la mesa? —pidió ante el asombro de sus padres y su hermano, limpiando la suya propia con la servilleta y mirando de reojo a Sherlock, que sollozaba sin consuelo.

—Claro —espetó la señora Holmes mientras su marido tomaba a su hijo pequeño en brazos para calmarlo—. Por supuesto que puedes retirarte.

La cena había terminado para todos. Mycroft se encerró en su habitación y se tiró en la cama. Tomó los auriculares de la mesita de noche y puso el reproductor a todo volumen. Las lágrimas emanaron de sus ojos sin consuelo ni intento por pararlas y su corazón, latía dolorido por no entender qué estaba pasando y porqué a él.

—¿Pasa Mycroft? —preguntó Sherlock a su padre de camino al dormitorio.

—Mycroft está cansada —le respondió, acariciando su mejilla.

—¿Cansado?

—No, cansada.

—Cansado.

El señor Holmes rio ante la ocurrencia y tenacidad de su hijo pequeño. Sin saberlo, Sherlock había dado con la clave de la desolación de Mycroft. El problema es que la situación era tan nueva que los nervios estaban a flor de piel. Sherlock había aprendido ese día en la guardería que hay personas con pene y personas con vagina, sin embargo, no había sido el mejor momento para compartirlo con la familia.

La señora Holmes terminó de quitar la mesa y fue a ver a su hija. Tocó en la puerta y, al no obtener respuesta, buscó en el baño. La puerta de éste estaba cerrada y tocó en ella, como en el cuarto. Nadie respondió. No obstante, se escuchaba trastear desde dentro. La señora, entonces, se quedó tras ella y comenzó a hablar.

—Mycroft, hija, ¿estás bien?

El llanto emergió como un volcán traspasándola. La señora Holmes, temiendo lo peor, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas y la abrió de golpe. Allí, llorando sobre el lavabo, se encontraba Mycroft. En la mano derecha sostenía una afeitadora eléctrica y la mitad de su cabello estaba cortado al 0. Con la otra mano se secaba los ojos para poder ver y, cuando su madre entró, una sola mano no era suficiente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? –el grito escapó de la desesperación de sus labios y la afeitadora cayó al lavabo.

—Yo... sólo quería que me vierais como un chico.

Los ojos de Mycroft miraron al suelo. Las lágrimas cesaban a medida que los pasos de su madre se acercaban. Ella, acongojada por la situación, obvió toda palabra que le venía a la mente hasta que llegó hasta Mycroft y le abrazó con toda la ternura que podía dar. El abrazo fue correspondido y se quedaron así durante unos minutos sin importar nada más. Cuando se separaron, la señora Holmes fue la primera en tomar la palabra, todavía nerviosa.

—Perdóname por estar tan ciega, Mycroft, yo... –éste negó con la cabeza.

—No es culpa tuya. Ni de papá. Yo lo mantuve en secreto.

—Pero sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, hija. Perdón, hijo, la costumbre.

—Soy un niño en la prepubertad, mi nivel de confianza es complicado –ambos Holmes rieron por el vocabulario tan técnico empleado.

Mycroft era un niño muy precoz para su edad, según su tutor, lo que no había facilitado la comprensión de su identidad antes que el resto de sus compañeros de clase. A nivel emocional estaba tan perdido y encontrado como cualquier niño de su edad, sintiendo atracción por algunos chicos de su clase e interesándose por los debates políticos a la hora de la cena.

Intentó inculcar el interés de los debates en Sherlock, a su temprana edad, pero éste sólo lloraba al escucharlos e iba a los brazos de su padre, su madre o quien estuviera más cerca. Mycroft era un niño de ocho años que necesitaba a su familia día a día y, en ese baño, la tuvo. Su madre le miró a los ojos y le dijo con convencimiento.

—¿Quieres que te corte igual la otra mitad? –Mycroft sonrió ampliamente y afirmó con vehemencia. Así pues, su madre cortó el cabello de su hijo hasta que toda la cabeza quedó igual de rasurada.

Después le acompañó a su habitación, le dio un beso en la frente y las buenas noches, arropándole para que no pasara frío. Apagó la luz y entornó la puerta. Tras pasar por la habitación de Sherlock y verle profundamente dormido, le ajustó la manta y miró en su dormitorio. Su marido no estaba, así que fue hacia el salón, donde lo encontró dormitando en el sofá.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

—¿Qué pasa? Siéntate, no te quedes de pie –la señora Holmes se sentó a su lado y se echó en su hombro, cansada de todo el día.

—Mycroft es en realidad un niño –el señor Holmes la miró extrañado, procesando la información. Suspiró y tomó aliento para seguir procesando y poder concluir.

—¿Iremos a alguna asociación?

—Claro –sonrió la señora Holmes—. Están para eso.

Ambos se tumbaron aún más en el sofá y los ojos se fueron cerrando. Sus hijos estaban acostados, el día había acabado y no les quedaban fuerzas para siquiera ir a la cama. Al día siguiente, en cambio, era fiesta y podrían levantarse más tarde y pasar un día en familia. Al menos era una idea a tener en cuenta a no ser que algún acontecimiento extraordinario pasara.

—Sherlock decía que Mycroft estaba cansado, no cansada –recordó el señor Holmes—. ¿Crees que sabía algo?

—Tienes dos años, ¿cómo va a saber eso?

—Es un niño muy precoz, ve a saber.

—Mi mente está de par en par. Vamos a la cama, anda, que mañana nos espera un gran día y hay que comprarle una gorra a Mycroft para el sol.

—¿Y eso?

—Ah, no te lo he dicho –exclamó la señora Holmes besando a su marido—. Nuestro hijo ha cambiado de look, ahora está rapado. El señor Holmes la miró extrañado y espetó.

—Qué fresquito para el verano.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autor: smileinlove  
> Día: 23  
> Prompt: Viendo una película  
> Advertencias: Holmescest

El Gran Detective Sherlock Holmes. Así se titulaba la película que Mycroft había insistido en ver con Sherlock, aunque éste estaba seguro de que se trataba más por mofa que por verdadero interés. Al parecer la BBC había decidido hacer una película en su nombre contando las aventuras que John explicaba con todo lujo de detalles en su blog. En un primer momento, Sherlock reclamó a su hermano sus derechos, pero poco tardó en perder esa batalla.

Nada más dar un ligero vistazo, podía verse que la producción parecía sacada de los estudios de Hollywood. En la pantalla alguien parecido a Sherlock corría por las calles sorteando los coches, seguido de otro actor de menor tamaño, rechoncho y medio cano. Fue la única escena emitida antes de los anuncios, lo que provocó indignación en Sherlock y hambre en Mycroft, que no perdió el tiempo y fue directo a la cocina a hacer palomitas. La cara de su hermano las merecía.

—Si sigues así la quito.

—Vamos, Sherlock. Luego yo soy el soso. Ahora tengo sal con palomitas.

—Qué poca gracia.

El humor de Mycroft era un tanto peculiar y la arrogancia de Sherlock llevaba kilómetros de rodaje, por eso, el mayor de los hermanos guardó una sonrisa amarga y se llevó a la boca un puñado de palomitas, viendo el _Reducekilos 3000_ y sintiéndose culpable. Sherlock se levantó del sofá que compartía, caminó hasta el frigorífico y volvió de él tan rápido que los anuncios aún no habían acabado. Todo eso con dos botellas de refresco.

—Sherlock, no me tientes.

—Un día es un día, Mycroft.

—Venga... Sólo porque eres tú.

Durante la publicidad, la evidente muestra de afecto por parte de Mycroft hizo a Sherlock recordar esos días de Facultad en los que se quedaba en casa de su hermano porque sus padres lo tomaron de guardián. En las noches más frías, Sherlock se metía en su cama y saltaba la chispa, igual que el primer día en el Gran Londres.

También recordaba el día que todo se enfrió, aquella mañana de agosto a pleno sol, siguiendo con la mirada al primer novio de su hermano, aquél que le había robado, según el joven Sherlock, lo que le pertenecía por derecho. Tardó un tiempo es comprender que las personas no son de nadie y, mientras tanto, la relación con Mycroft se tornó controvertida.

No fue hasta años después que se reconciliaron tras encontrarse en un caso, de los pocos en los que Mycroft hace acto de presencia. Fueron a tomar algo al apartamento del mayor y la cama habló. Pero sólo fue sexo y apaciguamiento leve. Las riñas y no descolgadas de teléfono siguieron hasta la fecha y el coito cobró más protagonismo que el té y las palabras.

—Desde que vives con John no quedamos.

—Sabes que ya no vive conmigo.

—Es cierto. Ahora vive con Mary. Cambiemos de tema.

Mycroft cada vez estaba más cerca del cuello de Sherlock, que no oponía resistencia. En la pantalla, la película mostraba cómo habían capturado al taxista, resuelto el caso del Golem y el de la novia abominable, entre otros. Comenzó entonces a lamer el cuello del detective con pasión y las manos fueron solas al pecho de éste, localizando un pezón y excitándolo como había hecho ya muchas veces. Sherlock suspiró y volvió la cara para besarle. Al primer roce, en cambio, sonó el tono de mensaje de su teléfono.

—No lo cojas.

—No era mi intención.

Sherlock se colocó encima de su hermano, cabalgándolo con la ropa puesta. Las erecciones eran notables incluso con el tono de mensaje sin parar de sonar. No les importaba. Su mayor preocupación era tener preservativos suficientes para no tener que bajar a la farmacia. Mycroft, precavido, llevaba dos en la cartera. Sherlock, más cauto aún si cabe, tenía dos cajas en el abrigo.

Al sacarlas, Mycroft no sabía si sonreír satisfecho de la educación sexual que había dado a su hermano o partirse de risa por la exageración del mismo. Cerró los ojos y sintió la mano derecha con el pulgar lastimado por un experimento cualquiera. Le tomó la otra y la caja cayó al sofá. La queja de Sherlock no salió de su boca cuando Mycroft ya estaba mordiéndole el labio inferior y el gran detective, simplemente, cedió.

—Preservativo, Mycroft.

—Ni siquiera tengo el pene fuera, Sherlock.

Era tarde y el estómago de Mycroft emitía sonidos propios de no haber comido en horas, aunque él bien sabía que no era cierto. Sherlock no tenía esa cualidad, lo que provocaba que el ser humano más cercano tuviese que estar todo el día recordándole que aún no era un androide y que debía alimentarse. Esa persona era la señora Hudson o, cuando aún estaban juntos, John. Aunque Sherlock quería evadirse del dolor que le provocan los recuerdos de esa etapa de su vida.

Sherlock giró la cabeza en busca de un preservativo haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su hermano. Aún encima de él, hizo malabarismos para llegar a ellos, que parecían más cerca en la penumbra que había llegado al salón sin darles tregua. La televisión seguía emitiendo la película en su honor, por así llamarlo, y no pudo evitar mirar por curiosidad. Así fue como quedó perplejo.

—Es Graham.

—Greg.

—¿A quién le importa?

Sherlock se quedó mirando la pantalla embobado. En ella, Lestrade hacía de Lestrade, tan extraño como sonaba. El personaje corría de acá para allá detrás de Sherlock, saliendo con John a tomar algo porque su compañero de piso le había hablado de malas maneras o hablando con su hermano por asuntos de Moriarty. Mycroft se alisó la ropa y carraspeó, disgustado por no ser el centro de atención en la sala.

 

Las escenas se sucedían y Sherlock se enganchó a ellas. Admiraba la fidelidad de la secuencia y esperaba, ansioso, el final de la trama que bien conocía. Mycroft seguía allí, en el sofá, mirando las palomitas y el refresco con hambre y orgullo. La situación no parecía encaminarse hacia el sexo de nuevo, por lo que decidió levantarse y maldecir sus ideas tan alto como era. Ante la falta de respuesta de Sherlock, tomó los aperitivos y se fue hacia la puerta.

 

—¡Me voy! –gritó.

—¡Vale! –contestó Sherlock en el mismo tono.

—¡Me voy de verdad! –volvió a gritar.

 

Sherlock se levantó del sofá bufando por el camino y, sin perder de vista la pantalla, abrió la puerta de la calle y empujó a su hermano a través del marco sin ni siquiera mirarlo. Cerró a tientas y, dándole en las narices, volvió al sofá. Mycroft mantenía las palomitas entre el pecho y el brazo y el refresco en la mano libre, de pie tras la puerta, mirando la que era su casa. Acababa de ser echado de ella por su hermano. Alucinando con la realidad, dejó las cosas en el suelo y golpeó la misma puerta con fuerza e insistencia.

 

Dentro, Sherlock estaba demasiado ocupado viendo la película, como hacía una hora aproximadamente. Su interés era completo y poco le importaba que su hermano se fuera a un hotel. No se levantaría de allí hasta que no terminara y, realmente, tampoco le interesaba. Estaba esperando esa escena que no sabía cómo se había filtrado pero que tenía que estar. No estaba equivocado.

 

Ahí estaba él, junto a John, en una calle paralela de Baker Street. La lluvia arreciaba y su gabardina era el resguardo más cálido hasta llegar a casa, a unos 500 metros. John pisó un charco con más profundidad y se torció el tobillo, lo que hizo que Sherlock le ayudara a caminar apoyado en su hombro. La lluvia los estaba empapando y todavía quedaban los últimos metros.

 

Con más fuerza de voluntad que de músculos consiguieron entrar en el recibidor del 221B. Se apoyaron en la pared y respiraron aliviados por no acabar en el hospital con pulmonía. Se miraron, y la risa escapó de sus lenguas traviesas y sus pálidos labios. Sólo les quedó acercarse, y eso hicieron. En la soledad del apartamento se besaron. Ése fue el fin de la película y aun así Sherlock la seguía viendo con los ojos como platos, los brazos en rezo y las piernas en alto. _Quién lo habrá filtrado_ , pensó de nuevo con curiosidad.

 

El tono de los mensajes sonó de nuevo, no así la puerta aporreada por su hermano. Dedujo, pues, que éste, o bien se había ido para volver más tarde y seguir molestando, o bien había cambiado su forma de insistir. Desbloqueó el teléfono y vio sorprendido que no eran uno ni dos, sino cinco, los mensajes que le esperaban.

 

_Sherlock, dónde estás, necesito hablar contigo – **JW**_

_¿Quién demonios nos estaba espiando?  – **JW**_

_Mary me ha echado de casa, con razón – **JW**_

_Voy para el 221B, espero que alguien me abra – **JW**_

_Abre, maldita sea – **MH**_

 

Sherlock se vio en una tesitura. Por la hora, John estaría llegando al apartamento. Si tomaba un taxi llegaría a tiempo para abrirle la puerta. Por otra parte, su hermano seguía por la puerta o alrededores queriendo entrar. Así que lo pensó durante tres segundos, abrió la ventana que daba al jardín y saltó por ella, lejos de donde Mycroft pudiera alcanzarle. No obstante, le escribió un mensaje al teléfono recién montado en el taxi.

_La ventana de atrás está abierta. Te quiero – **SH**_

_Maldito seas – **MH**_

_Debido a un fallo del sistema,_

_toda la agenda ha sido borrada._

_Disculpe las molestias._

 

_Ya estoy dentro. Te quiero – **Número desconocido**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un placer haber participado, estuvo genial. ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! :) ¡Hasta la próxima! :D


	22. Con un simple roce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autor: ADalek  
> Día: 24  
> Prompt: Mirándose a los ojos  
> Advertencias: Holmcest no expresado físicamente, hasta ahora.

John salió del 221b de Baker Street, cuando Sherlock y su hermano se ponían así podían durar horas y la verdad verlos así le ponía un poco los pelos de punta. Nunca hubiera creído a nadie que le contara que eso podía ser posible, pero tras haberlos visto, no podía negar lo evidente.

Había visto a ambos hermanos mantener conversaciones enteras durante horas sin abrir siquiera la boca. Eran capaces de deducirse mutuamente preguntas y respuestas suficientes para conversar de cualquier tipo de tema simplemente mirándose el uno al otro a los ojos. 

Así que sabía que lo mejor era irse y dejarlos solos, ya que podían pasarse así toda la tarde, quietos y sin más movimiento que el inevitable parpadeo ocasional mientras se miraban fijamente.

Y, dicho sea de paso, los hermanos Holmes también preferían estar solos durante esas “conversaciones”.

Mycroft, era conocido como el hombre de hielo, porque, decían, no era capaz de amar a nadie; Sherlock por el contrario era conocido como el eterno virgen, por no haber tenido contacto íntimo con ninguna persona. Si la gente pudiera escuchar las conversaciones que tenían entre los dos sabrían que sólo una de esas dos premisas eran ciertas.

Puede que Sherlock no hubiera tenido contacto íntimo con nadie, pero no le hacía falta. Su gran cerebro suplió lo que su cuerpo no le pudo dar, y es que su hermano si amaba a alguien, le amaba a él, pero ese era un amor prohibido, maldito, por lo que una relación física entre ambos era impensable.

Ellos eran Holmes, y ese gran cerebro de ambos les proporcionaba aquello que estaba prohibido a sus cuerpos. Jamás se habían tocado de forma indecorosa, nadie podría decir que alguno de los dos se comportase en algún modo de manera inapropiada. Otra cosa muy distinta era lo que pasaba en la mente de ambos.

En sus mentes no existen estúpidas reglas creadas por hombres ignorantes que pensaron sólo en lo que a ellos les convenía cuando lo hicieron, ni normas que se siguen más por costumbre que porque sean realmente necesarias. En sus mentes el mundo es un mundo racional, lógico; pero en él también hay sitio para el amor, pero es un amor real, no uno egoísta y celoso como han visto muchas veces en el mundo exterior; hay pasión, no una que arde e incendia todo a su paso y se extingue aún más rápido de lo que se creó, la pasión que ellos sienten el uno por el otro es intensa y duradera, pues llevan años sintiéndola.

Dios, si alguien pudiera meterse en sus mentes y ser testigo de la pasión desbordante que sienten ellos dos…

Viéndoles a simple vista nadie podría imaginarse los acalorados encuentros que mantienen en sus mentes, encuentros que podrían avergonzar al más experimentados en placeres carnales, incluso aunque ellos no se hubieran tocado jamás.

Bueno, lógicamente eso no es cierto. Sí se habían tocado anteriormente, habiendo crecido juntos sería ridículo si hubiera sido de otro modo. Pero un día, hacía ya muchos años, algo había cambiado entre ellos y ambos se dieron cuenta. Supieron que lo que sentía no era algo normal entre hermanos, que no era adecuado, y desde ese entonces no habían vuelto a tocarse.

No en sus mentes, allí sus cuerpos estaban en contacto casi permanentemente, pero fuera de ellas sus pieles no se habían vuelto a rozar. Si se tocaban era por un roce entre sus hombros al caminar juntos y a través de varias capas de ropa, y el contacto de la mano de uno sobre el brazo del otro a través de su chaqueta. Pero nunca más piel contra piel. No desde hacía más tiempo del que incluso sus privilegiados cerebros querían recordar.

Pero es que no podían permitirse hacerlo porque saben si que algún día sucediera, sea quien fuere el que lo iniciase, ya no podrían detenerse. Sería como abrir la compuerta de una presa. Todos esos sentimientos y anhelos que han estado reprimiendo, conteniendo en las fronteras de sus mentes, estallaría y ya no podrían volver a encerrarlos.

Por eso, porque se conocen el uno al otro más que ningún otro ser humano en el planeta, Sherlock sabe que hoy algo le pasa a su hermano. Llevan horas sentados en el salón, conversando en silencio, y sabe que algo tiene a su hermano nervioso, pero no ha sido capaz de descubrir el qué.

No hasta que ambos se levantan y se preparan para despedirse.

No hasta que Mycroft camina junto a su hermano hasta la puerta de entrada y se despide con un ligero roce sobre la mano de Sherlock. 

Un gesto simple, una sencilla muestra de afecto fraternal, habría pensado cualquiera que lo hubiera visto.

Pero no Sherlock. 

Su corazón late más acelerado que nunca, y es normal, su hermano con un simple roce ha abierto la puerta que los mantenía contenidos.


	23. Feliz Cumpleaños Mycroft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autor: PrinceBSlocked  
> Día: 25  
> Prompt: En el cumpleaños de uno de ellos  
> Advertencias: Holmescest, sexo oral

Sherlock y Mycroft corrían por las calles escapando del hombre que los seguía con pistola en mano, eran cerca de la media noche por lo que afortunadamente no había demasiada gente ni demasiados carros tampoco, aun así poco había faltado para ser atropellados por un camión double decker.

Los hermanos Holmes eran agentes del MI5, se habían escabullido a un edificio abandonado descubriendo a uno de los representantes de la cámara de los comunes cerrando tratos con Paul Bolton uno de los traficantes de armas más buscados de Bretaña, cuando el miembro del parlamento se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo filmados le gritó a su guardaespaldas para que los matara dando como resultado la persecución en la que encontraban en esos momentos.

Mycroft sintió como una bala pasaba cerca de oreja izquierda, dieron vuelta en una esquina y a mitad de la acera Sherlock tomó a su hermano por el brazo y sin previo aviso lo jaló hacia un callejón que carecía de salida, el matón llegó casi detrás de ellos encontrando el lugar completamente vacío, no había ventanas ni puertas en ninguna de las paredes de los lados y el muro de enfrente estaba coronado por un alambre de púas haciendo imposible el hecho de que lo hubieran trepado, revisó por todos lados tratando de encontrar alguna puerta escondida, pero no había nada, el lugar estaba completamente desierto el hombre maldijo en voz alta, salió del callejón pero sin alejarse mucho del lugar, no era posible que se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

Previendo Sherlock que tuvieran que salir huyendo había dejado instrucciones a algunos de los vagabundos de su red para que en diferentes puntos les dejaran alguna forma para poder escapar, una de ellas se encontraba justo en ese lugar. Habían dejado colgando unas sogas amarradas desde la azotea de uno de los edificios que flanqueaban el callejón, era un edificio bajo, de solo dos pisos por lo que les sería fácil y rápido de escalar, al estar arriba recogieron las cuerdas, así que mientras el guardaespaldas vigilaba abajo ellos se mantenían escondidos en la parte de arriba, debían estar tirados en el piso ya que la construcción carecía de cornisa y si se levantaban mucho serían fácilmente detectados. 

Mycroft mandó un mensaje indicando su ubicación junto con las fotos y el video de Simon Grey negociando con Paul Bolton.

— Llegarán en unos minutos –informó Mycroft a su hermano, quien se encontraba tumbado a su lado, tras recibir la repuesta. 

En esos momentos las campanadas del Big Ben se dejaron escuchar anunciando que era media noche, Sherlock se giro poniendo una mano en el brazo de Mycroft para que hiciera lo mismo y quedar frente a frente, se vieron a los ojos solo unos instantes antes de que el menor posara su mano en el rostro del pelirrojo y se acercara a besarlo, Mycroft tuvo que reprimir un gemido ante lo apasionado del beso, el pelinegro bajó su mano hasta el miembro de su amante acariciándolo por un rato antes de decidirse a bajar la cremallera y meterla por debajo de la ropa interior, Mycroft rompió el beso recargando su frente contra el hombro de su hermano y tapándose la boca para evitar ser escuchado, Sherlock masajeó por unos segundos más el miembro duro y caliente antes de bajarse quedando su boca a la altura de las caderas.

Mientras que con una mano hacía movimientos ascendentes y descendentes por todo lo largo del miembro de Mycroft con la otra masajeaba sus testículos pasando la punta de la lengua por el glande y acariciando con ella la hendidura por la que goteaba liquido pre seminal, escuchó a su hermano maldecir por lo bajo y no pudo evitar sonreír, dio algunos besos a la punta del pene y poco a poco fue recorriéndolo con la lengua hasta meter de lleno el miembro en su boca sin dejar de acariciar los testículos, Mycroft tuvo que morderse la mano para no gritar, la adrenalina del momento más la cálida respiración de su hermano en la entrepierna y los movimientos que éste hacía con su mano y la boca lo estaban llevando rápidamente al clímax, Sherlock aumentó la velocidad mientras escuchaba que unos carros se acercaban, el pelirrojo se dejó llevar por el orgasmo corriéndose en la boca de su hermano justo cuando los autos se estacionaban frente al edificio y el hombre que los estaba buscando para matarlos salía corriendo.

— Feliz cumpleaños Mycroft –dijo Sherlock unos segundos después muy cerca del oído del cumpleañero. 

— ¿No podías haber esperado hasta llegar a la casa? –contestó el pelirrojo tratando de controlar su respiración.

— Este es solo el preámbulo hermano mayor, en cuanto lleguemos comenzará la verdadera celebración –dijo con una sonrisa picara– además no podrás negar que así ha sido más emocionante.

Mycroft no pudo evitar reírse ante la desfachatez del comentario mientras se sentaba y se acomodaba la ropa y Sherlock contestaba al llamado de los agentes que los buscaban por la calle.


	24. bailando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autor: Hatsherlocked  
> Prompt: bailando  
> Advertencias: Holmescest.

Mycroft se había dormido en el sofá de su casa con su hermano en sus brazos, pero había despertado solo, frío y con dolor de cuello por la mala posición.

Frunciendo el ceño se incorporó del sofá y miró el destrozo de su alrededor: la chimenea estaba apagada y rodeada de ceniza que había caído durante la noche, el sofá movido de su sitio y la alfombra arrugada por haber sido empujada por el sofá, las mantas de su cama arrebujadas a su alrededor... solo había una cosa púlcramente colocada. Su sudadera de la universidad. Había sido doblada y dejada en la mesita del salón delante de Mycroft, claramente para que la encontrara nada mas despertarse.

  
¿era un recordatorio de lo que pasó ese verano? ¿Acaso su hermano estaba haciéndole probar su propia medicina? "¿Qué tal sienta dormirte en los brazos de la persona amada y despertar frío y solo siendo abandonado a mitad de la noche?" casi podía escuchar la voz de su hermano en la cabeza.

  
Se levantó y estiró su cuerpo haciendo crujir su espalda. Ya no tenia edad para pasar la noche durmiendo en el sofá. Miró la vieja sudadera perfectamente doblada como si le devolviera una mirara acusadora. No, no tenia edad para muchas cosas, entre ellas andarse con rodeos sobre su vida y lo que quería.

  
Ya no tenia 23, ya no era un joven con una vida por delante, ya no era alguien con un futuro prometedor. Y mas importante, ya no era alguien que tuviera que dejar espacio a su hermano para que subiera esa vida y ese futuro por delante. Había dejado espacio a Sherlock para que intentara rehacer su vida sin el, buscarse a alguien que le amara y pudiera amarle a cambio de manera abierta ante todo el mundo. Pero eso no había pasado, su hermano era tan cabezota o mas que él. No solo no había encontrado a alguien, si no que había hecho todo lo posible para tener la peor vida que podía solo por martirizar a Mycroft. Andar rodeado de malas influencias y peligros era como un castigo continuo por haberle abandonado ese verano. No era que Mycroft fuera una persona egocéntrica que creyera que todo lo que pasaba en el mundo tenia que ver con el, es que todo lo que hacia su hermano tenia que ver con el.

  
Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había cogido la sudadera y ahora tenia la cara enterrada en ella aspirando el olor de su hermano.

  
Se quedo mirando la prenda que tanto significado tenia, pensando en como fue su vida en ese momento, en el momento que Sherlock se la puso por primera vez, y en como había cambiado todo y como no había cambiado nada.

  
Ya no eran niños, ni jóvenes, y ya no tenían toda la vida por delante. Ahora debía pensar mas con el corazón y menos con la cabeza, porque después de que todo acabe, de que todo lo que has luchado y estudiado y trepado en la vida, lo único que queda es el amor de tus seres queridos.

  
Tomó una ultima respiración profunda de la tela en sus manos, se puso su abrigo y salio de su casa con energías renovadas. Sabia donde ir y que hacer cuando llegara.

  
Cogió su propio coche y condujo a la calle Backer.

  
Al llegar la amable casera tenia una mirada preocupada."Esta de _ese_  humor" le había dicho, aunque no se tenía que ser un Holmes para escuchar la música triste de violín bajando por las escaleras del piso de su hermano y deducir su estado de animo.

  
Subió lentamente las escaleras sin hacer ruido esperando ver a su hermano tocar el violín de espaldas a la puerta como siempre que tocaba. No esperaba encontrarlo acurrucado en su sillón y el aparato de música reproduciendo una agravación que sabia a ciencia cierta que era obra de Sherlock.

  
Un ojo azul hielo se abrió y le miro desde la posición fetal en la que estaba tumbado.

  
-Lo compuse para la boda de John. - Mycroft entró en la sala y se quedó mirando el aparato de música mientras reproducía una canción al violín.

  
No era una canción alegre, en realidad era una canción agridulce, con notas tristes intercaladas con notas mas alegres. Era como una declaración del amor, la alegría y el dolor que había intentado plasmar Sherlock en esa obra.

  
Para John.

  
Una declaración de sus sentimientos el día de su boda. Y John no se había dado cuenta.

  
Mycroft debía estar celoso de que su hermano hubiera amado a alguien mas, pero era lo que siempre había querido. Que Sherlock amara a alguien con el que pudiera ser feliz. John era un buen hombre y una buena influencia para Sherlock, todo lo que Mycroft había deseado para él.

  
Y solo lo había hecho todo peor.

  
Sherlock había amado a alguien que Mycroft aprobaría, y había sufrido por ello.

  
-Oh Sherlock...- Mycroft apagó la música y se agachó delante del sillón de Sherlock para estar a su altura.- Lo siento, Hermano.

  
Sherlock solo cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

  
-Todos se van después de un tiempo.-Sherlock no es que hubiera sido una persona alegre toda la vida, pero nunca alguien tan derrotista como sonaba en ese momento.

  
Todo lo que había decidido antes de ir a ver a su hermano fue afianzado aun mas al ver el sufrimiento que era presente en la persona que mas amaba en este mundo.

  
Levantó la sudadera que todavía tenia apretada en un puño y la puso en el hueco que formaba el cuerpo de su hermano a la altura del abdomen.

  
-Alguno vuelven sabiendo que nunca debieron irse.- Sherlock abrió los ojos con el ceño fruncido. Miró la sudadera y su expresión cambio en esperanza y reconocimiento.

  
Agarró la sudadera acunándola en sus manos como si estuviera hecha de cristal y se incorporó en posición sentada.

  
-Esto... ¿quiere decir....- Mycroft le dio una leve sonrisa triste y acunó la afilada mejilla con su mano acariciando el alto pómulo con su dedo pulgar.

  
-Si.- Era extraño tener que decir lo obvio a su hermano, pero era mas extraño no estar molesto por tener que decirlo.  
Sherlock negó con la cabeza apartándose del tacto de la mano de Mycroft.

  
-No, no podría soportarlo de nuevo. No mas esperanzas ni palabras amables si voy a despertarme solo de nuevo.

  
Mycroft se inclinó hacia delante poniéndose de rodillas y enmarcando la cara de su hermano con sus dos grandes manos.

  
-Nunca mas, Sherlock. Mírame. No tengo miedo. Fuí un cobarde, pensé que lo mejor y mas fácil era huir. Intentar que los dos hubiéramos unas vidas separadas. Pero eso no va a volver a ocurrir. No voy a rendirme esta vez. Se lo que quiero, a _quien_ quiero, y no me importan las consecuencias. Estoy cansado de intentar hacer lo correcto y que los dos suframos por ello. Si todavía me quieres, estaremos juntos.- Miró fijamente a esos ojos imposibles de color oro, azul y gris que parecían mas brillantes con cada palabra.- ¿Todavía me quieres? ¿Quieres que estemos juntos?

  
Sherlock soltó un sollozo y asintió de manera frenética.

  
-Si....- Era solo un susurro que habría pasado desapercibido si Mycroft no hubiera estado a menos de un centímetro de la cara de su hermano.

  
Ese "si" era el mas dulce que había escuchado en su vida. Ningún voto nupcial podría haberle hecho mas feliz que ese "si".  
Se inclinó hacia delante lentamente apoyando sus labios finos contra los labios cálidos y esponjosos de Sherlock, firmando ese acuerdo entre los dos. Habían pasado años y años y esos labios sabían tan dulces como entonces. Era un beso casto, sus labios moviéndose unos sobre otros, acariciando y pellizcando, recordando la textura y el calor de esa piel que habían echado de menos.

  
La suave música que provenía del piso de la señora Hudson era como un punto mas en la perfecciona del momento. Una canción antigua, de titulo olvidado, que habían escuchado de niños en casa de su madre. Recordaba vagamente a sus padres bailar esa música, las sonrisas cómplices entre ellos mientras bailaban desacompasadamente en la cocina. Sherlock y él sentados en la mesa desayunando y la radio sonando desde la encimera.

  
Se separó con un ultimo beso y miró a los ojos medio cerrados y brillantes del hombre que amaba.

  
-¿Me concedes este baile?- Preguntó con una sonrisa que fué devuelta lentamente por esos labios inchados y brillantes por sus besos.

  
-Será un honor.

  
Lentamente e intentando mantener su dignidad, Mycroft se levantó de donde estaba de rodillas delante de su hermano con un crujido. Sherlock le dio una sonrisa malvada pero no dijo nada, solo le cogió la mano y ambos se dirigieron hacia el centro del salón.

  
Sin tener que decirse una palabra, Sherlock puso su mano en el hombro de Mycroft y este la suya en la cintura del otro. Suavemente al principio comenzaron a moverse por el suelo enmoquetado, recordando los movimientos y afianzando su vinculo recién reencontrado.

  
Mycroft suspiró suavemente cuando su hermano se desplazó mas cerca soltando su mano y rodeando sus hombros con ambos brazos. Podía notar la fría nariz enterrada en su cuello y la cálida respiración poniéndole la carne de gallina. Rodeó la cintura mas fuerte apretando el abrazo en el que se había convertido el baile, solo ellos dos abrazados en medio del salón moviéndose lentamente en los resquicios del baile.

  
-20 años, Mycroft. Te has hecho de rogar.- Mycroft soltó una risotada y enterró la cara en la mata de rizos negros aspirando el olor que sabia que nunca mas tendría que echar de menos.

  
\- No soy un hombre fácil. ¿Qué dirían de mi si caigo rendido al primer hombre con ojos de ensueño que me pasa por delante?- Sherlock se retiró y esos ojos de ensueño le miraron con amor y hambre.

  
-Dirían que si la primera vez que viste a ese hombre tenias 7 años se te está perdonado.- Sherlock desplazó una de sus manos de la nuca de Mycroft a su mejilla y le miró a los labios como un depredador a su presa. - Y ahora menos hablar y mas besar. Me has hecho esperar demasiado, y no soy un hombre paciente.

  
Se lanzó sobre sus labios en un beso abrasador volcando toda la frustración reprimida de todos esos años. Nada que ver con el beso casto del sofá que eran solo roces de labios contra labios. Mycroft se vio asaltado por el calor y el deseo de su hermano, del hombre que amaba, y solo pudo sujetarse a la bata de seda azul y gemir indefenso bajo el dulce y perfecto ataque de Sherlock.


	25. Fanart!

 Espero que os guste para empezar este proyecto!! :3

 


	26. Cocinando juntos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promt: Cocinando juntos  
> Autor: I_Am_Momo  
> Día: Mejor ni lo digo

—¡Chicos y chicas! Me gustaría presentaros a Mycroft y Sherlock Holmes que a partir de hoy se unirán a nuestras clases —exclamó la mujer animada —. Un pequeño aplauso para los recién llegados.

Varias parejas aplaudieron y le sonrieron, pero ni Sherlock ni Mycroft le devolvían la sonrisa. El primero no sabía porque coño estaba en unas clases de cocina y el segundo no tenía ni idea de porque aplaudían de esa forma tan entusiasta a un par de personas que acababan de conocer.

—Bravo, bravo —dijo la jefa de cocina —. Me llamo Katherine Elms pero podéis llamarme Kath. ¡Es un placer tener con nosotros a nuestro primer matrimonio gay! —dijo con entusiasmo.

La cara de Sherlock era un poema, estaba entre la estupefacción y el asco. Mycroft sin embargo permanecía impasible, aunque tuvo que agarrar la mano de Sherlock cuando vio que este iba a abrir la boca para hablar.

—Gracias por el recibimiento, Kath —dijo Mycroft con cariño antes de sonreírle.

Sherlock gruñó y se cruzó de brazos. La mujer rió divertida pero en seguida explicó más o menos como irían las clases y luego explicó las diferentes técnicas para cortar las verduras.

Tras las clases, Sherlock salió rápidamente negándose a saludar a los demás y esperó a Mycroft dentro del coche. Unos diez minutos después llegó él.

—Se van a tomar una cerveza, ¿no quieres ir? —preguntó.

—No. Llévame a mi casa —le dijo.

Mycroft suspiró y le apretó el antebrazo antes de arrancar.

—¿Por qué estás molesto? —preguntó.

Sherlock, que estaba golpeando el reposabrazos de la puerta con los pulgares paró y le miró con enfado.

—¿Cómo que matrimonio? ¿Desde cuándo somos tú y yo un matrimonio? —preguntó.

Mycroft sonrió.

—Mira, esta es una de las mejores cocineras del país y tenía muchas ganas de dar clases con ella, pero solo le da clase a parejas así que ya que no tengo una tu eres mi mejor opción.

—¿Y Anthea qué? —le preguntó Sherlock cruzándose de brazos.

—Anthea es una compañera de trabajo y nada más Sherlock. ¿Por qué estás enfadado?

Sherlock no respondió y apoyó la cabeza contra el cristal.

—¿Cuánto dura el curso? —preguntó.

—Un mes. Dos días a la semana. Venga. Se pasará rápido, te lo prometo.

Mycroft le apretó la rodilla y sonrió. Sherlock suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—Ya…  —murmuró.

Cuando pararon frente al 221B, Sherlock se bajó del coche y sin despedirse subió apresuradamente las escaleras. Oyó el coche irse y notó como el nudo en el estómago se apretaba más.

John le miró preocupado cuando, sin quitarse el abrigo, se tumbó en el sofá de espaldas a él colocándose en posición fetal.

—Uh… ¿Todo bien? —preguntó.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

—Es grave entonces —le dijo —. Voy a hacer té…

Un poco más tarde, una taza humeante de té estaba sobre la mesa. Sherlock se sentó al olerlo y se quitó el abrigo para estar más cómodo.

—¿Qué te ha dicho tu hermano que te ha hecho sentir así? —quiso saber.

—Me ha llevado a unas clases de cocina —dijo con enfado —. Y ha dicho que somos pareja…

John alzó una ceja y sonrió con cariño.

—¿Y estás enfadado por eso…? —preguntó.

—No —respondió Sherlock —. Estoy enfadado porque amo a Mycroft y no quiero que me trate como su pareja cuando sé que no es verdad.

John alzó una ceja.

—Eh… ¿Amas a Mycroft en…?

—Sí John, en ese sentido —dijo Sherlock algo avergonzado.

—Oh bien —dijo John dándole un sorbo a su té.

—¿Oh bien? —preguntó Sherlock sorprendido —. Te digo que amo a Mycroft como una pareja y solo me dices “Oh bien” ¿Entiendes lo que he dicho?

—Comprendo el idioma inglés a la perfección Sherlock —le dijo John sonriendo con superioridad —. Después de conocerte durante tanto tiempo me he dado cuenta de que tu mente y tu forma de ver las cosas funcionan de una forma muy distinta a la mía. Si dices que amas a Mycroft es que lo amas, y no te juzgo. No lo entiendo pero si eso te hace feliz bienvenido sea —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sherlock se sonrojó un poco y bajó la vista.

—¿Y qué hago ahora? —preguntó en un murmullo.

John le dio un sorbo al té y se dio golpecitos en la barbilla.

—Si crees que vas a poder aguantar sigue yendo a las clases, además eso puede ser una oportunidad. ¿No?

—¿Crees que tengo alguna oportunidad?

John se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca hay que tirar la toalla —dijo sonriéndole.

Sherlock se relajó un poco y le sonrió. Quizás John tenía razón y tenía una oportunidad, aunque fuese muy pequeña. Al fin y al cabo él era el único capaz de estar con Mycroft.

Y no era egocentrismo, Mycroft tenía una mente privilegiada como él. Se complementaban estupendamente.

Decidió que el entusiasmo por las clases, y por estar con su hermano, aumentaría conforme estas pasaban. Incluso hablaba con otros alumnos cuando tenía oportunidad.

Mycroft le miraba de vez en cuando y le daba una pequeña sonrisa de reconocimiento, por ser atento y por no deducir a los demás. Aunque eso último le estaba costando horrores, merecería la pena.

Creía que Mycroft jamás haría nada próximo con él, pero un día, mientras estaban harinando la mesa para poder amasar bien unos dulces, Mycroft se acercó a él y le pasó el dedo por la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de los labios.

—Pareces un crío —susurró —. Tienes harina aquí….

Estaban tan cerca que Sherlock podía contar las pecas de la frente y de la nariz. Se mojó un poco los labios dispuesto a acortar la distancias pero Mycroft se separó repentinamente antes de que la voz de la profesora sonara a sus espaldas.

Esa noche cuando llegó a casa, tuvo una ducha más larga de lo normal, y al salir se tiró en el sofá abatido.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —comentó John mientras le miraba por encima de su portátil.

—Las que quieras —dijo mirándole.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido novio? O novia, da igual… ¿Alguna vez has tenido pareja? —preguntó.

Sherlock sonrió.

—¿Me estás preguntando que si alguna vez me he acostado con alguien? —preguntó.

John se movió nervioso en su asiento pero sonrió.

—Sí. No soy muy sutil pero…

—No —respondió Sherlock.

—¿¡No!? —exclamó —. ¿Nunca? Pero....

Sherlock se echó a reír.

—Desde un principio acepté lo que sentía hacia Mycroft y solo quería que él fuera el único y el primero… No sé…

John se rió.

—Dios, al final vas a ser más romántico que yo…

Sherlock se sonrojó un poco.

—Oh cállate —gruñó.

—¿Por qué no le besas? —preguntó John.

—¿Pero qué dices? —exclamó —. ¡Me rechazaría!

—A ver… Supuestamente sois novios delante de esa gente, ¿no? Pues bésale delante de ellos, no te puede rechazar…

Sherlock suspiró profundamente.

—Es algo complicado no sé…

John sonrió y se acercó para apretarle la rodilla.

—Seguro que al final lo consigues —le dijo.

Sherlock suspiró profundamente y se frotó la cara con las manos.

—Me voy a la cama… Tengo unas ganas de acabar con esta mierda.

—Al menos estás aprendiendo a cocinar. Eso puede ayudar a tu dieta.

Sherlock gruñó y se metió en su cuarto mientras John se reía entre dientes. Dando vueltas en la cama, pensó que John podría tener razón y si quería que pasara algo podría besarle sin más.

Aunque la reacción de Mycroft pudiera dolerle.

Al día siguiente la primera parte de la clase fue horrible, la profesora solo le hacía preguntas a él, le sacaba fallos a cual más tonto y casi provoca que Sherlock se corte un dedo cuando apareció por detrás de ellos sin avisar.

En el descanso, salió precipitadamente a la calle y se buscó el paquete de cigarrillos que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo interior del abrigo. Se encendió uno y le dio una larga calada.

—Exagerado… —dijo Mycroft acercándose a él.

—Esa profesora es el demonio —le dijo Sherlock con un gruñido antes de dar otra calada —. En serio, ya se me han ocurrido 19 formas para asesinarla y que no quede rastro.

—Estoy seguro que puedo adivinarlas todas —dijo Mycroft poniéndose frente a él.

—Ya… —dijo Sherlock algo nervioso dándole otra calada al cigarrillo.

El resto del grupo salió, hablaba entre ellos pero de vez en cuando le miraban. Aquella era su oportunidad. Sherlock tiró la colilla al suelo, la pisó con el pie y se inclinó sobre Mycroft para besarle.

El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho de lo rápido que le latía pero se sentía de bien. Los labios de Mycroft eran finos y notaba un poco el sabor del último té que se tomó, pero le encantaba.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y no oía nada más que su propia respiración y la de Mycroft. Pensó en separarse, pero Mycroft le abrazó por los hombros y respondió al beso con calma.

Sherlock se pegó más a Mycroft y dejó que este llevara el control del beso. Uno poco después. Se separaron. Sherlock abrió los ojos y sonrió. Calmado y feliz. Y por un momento pudo ver en los ojos de su hermano mayor confusión, aunque fuera por unos segundos.

La profesora salió enseguida a por ellos y Mycroft volvió a meterse en su papel, cogió de la mano a Sherlock y entró con él en clase. El resto de la hora se pasó casi volando y cuando menos se lo esperó, ya estaban en el coche de vuelta a casa.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, fue Mycroft quien habló primero.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó.

Sherlock se frotó las manos y alzó la cabeza.

—Un beso —le dijo con firmeza.

—Ya, eso lo sé, me refiero a porque me has dado un beso —le dijo Mycroft.

—Bueno… Fingíamos ser pareja, ¿no? Me pareció propio —respondió Sherlock, los nervios le apretaban el estómago con fuerza.

Mycroft se quedó en silencio y se frotó la barbilla.

—¿Y desde cuando estás enamorado de mí? —preguntó.

Sherlock se quedó blanco y apretó el puño, clavándose las uñas en la palma.

—Yo no estoy…

—Sherlock… —regañó Mycroft —. Es demasiado evidente, lo sospechaba desde hace un tiempo y el beso ha sido como… Una firma. Algo para asegurarlo.

—Ya bueno, la idea fue de John —se quejó completamente avergonzado.

—No le eches la culpa a tu amigo y responde a la maldita pregunta —dijo Mycroft molesto mientras le miraba.

Sherlock cogió aire  y alzó la vista para mirarle a los ojos.

—Desde siempre —le dijo con un hilo de voz —. Simplemente ocurrió siendo adolescente y… Hasta ahora.

—Somos hermanos —le dijo Mycroft.

—Créeme, es en lo primero que pensé y lo que traté evitar pero ha sido imposible.

—¿Y te gustaría tener una relación conmigo? —preguntó Mycroft.

—Me encantaría, es lo único que me haría más feliz que cualquier caso —respondió Sherlock sonriendo.

—Sherlock, sabes como es mi trabajo. Sabes como de peligroso puede ser… Simplemente no puede aceptar esto. No ahora. Te quiero, por supuesto que si te quiero de la misma forma que tú a mi pero…

—¿Te crees que eres el único que tiene su vida en peligro todos los días? —suspiró —. Si no quieres tener una relación conmigo porque somos hermanos y te da miedo lo que  piensen los demás vale, eso puedo entenderlo. Pero no digas porque es por miedo que me hagan algo. Llevas teniendo ese miedo desde que nací así que...

Mycroft suspiró.

—Eres idiota, ¿sabes? —le dijo Mycroft.

—¿¡Ahora me insultas!? —dijo Sherlock enfadado mirándole.

Mycroft rió.

—No. Es que quería que me miraras a la cara —dijo antes de acercarse a él y besarle.


	27. Traje de Nacimiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autor: I_am_Momo  
> Promt: Con ropa formal. Que ya que estos chicos siempre van con ropa formal lo he sustuido por "Traje de nacimiento  
> Día: Mejor no lo digo...

—Te odio, ¿sabes? —gruñó Mycroft.

—Dime algo que no sepa —dijo Sherlock sonriendo mientras se ponía las gafas de sol.

—Eres adoptado —le dijo el pelirrojo.

Sherlock rió y comenzó a andar.

—Me parezco demasiado a ti querido hermano.

Mycroft le siguió a regañadientes y bufó.

—¿Cuándo demonios ibas a decirme que veníamos a una playa nudista? —preguntó mientras andaban por la arena.

—Si te lo decía no ibas a querer venir —le dijo Sherlock—.  ¡Mira que grata sorpresa!

—¿Grata sorpresa? ¡Por favor esta gente está desnuda! ¡Desnuda! Y no es que sean atractivos…

Un hombre de más de 60 años pasó frente a ellos y les guiñó un ojo mientras andaba.

—Es una playa gay —dijo Mycroft —. Me has traído a una maldita playa nudista para gays….

Sherlock rió, dejó la toalla en la arena,  y comenzó a desnudarse y a guardar la ropa en la bolsa.

—Somos gays, ergo esta es nuestra playa.

—Y… ¿Y no hay playas nudistas para todo el mundo? —preguntó Mycroft alzando una ceja.

—Claro que sí, pero sinceramente no quiero que ninguna tía se me quede mirando la verdad. Prefiero que lo hagan chicos, que lo hagas tú… —dijo quitándose los pantalones y dejando a relucir que no se había traído ropa interior.

Mycroft le miró de arriba abajo y suspiró profundamente.

—Ah… —murmuró —. Pero yo no quiero que te miren —se quejó.

Sherlock se acercó a él y le quitó la camiseta.

—Entonces demuéstrales de quien soy —le susurró al oído antes de bajarle el pantalón junto a la ropa interior.

Mycroft suspiró resignado y se dejó desnudar. Guardó la ropa en la bolsa y puso la toalla al lado de la de su hermano antes de sentarse en ella.

—¿Has traído crema por lo menos? —preguntó.

—En mi bolsa… ¿Me la vas a echar tú? —pidió Sherlock.

Mycroft se mordió el labio y asintió.

—Me estás haciendo esto apropósito, ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

—Échame la crema, anda… —pidió sonriendo mientras se colocaba bocabajo.

Mycroft le echó un poco y comenzó a expandirla por la espalda, masajeando la zona. Bajó por la espalda y echó un poco más para seguir por las nalgas y las piernas. Las orejas de Sherlcok estaban coloradas, fue cuando Mycroft sonrió victorioso.

—Date la vuelta —le pidió.

—Eh… No creo que sea conveniente, Mycroft.

—¿Por qué no, Sherlock?

—Porque no…

—¿Te has empalmado? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Ahá…

—Date la vuelta —pidió de nuevo —. No es mi culpa que te hayas empalmado.

—¿De verdad quieres que todo el mundo me vea con una erección? ¿Todos esos viejos salidos que no nos quitan la vista de encima desde que llegamos? —preguntó levantando un poco la cabeza.

Mycroft miró a los lados y gruñó.  Había unas seis personas mirándoles sin ningún tipo de pudor, uno de ellos estaba a tan solo tres metros frente a ellos y sonreía mientras señalaba a su entrepierna.

—Vámonos a casa anda… No me gusta la playa y no me gusta que nadie te mire así —se quejó Mycroft.

Sherlock se incorporó un poco y se lió la toalla a la cintura para que no se le viera nada.

—A mí sí, pero no sé de lo que eres capaz. Siendo el hombre más poderoso de Inglaterra… —murmuró.

El político lo recogió todo, cogió las dos bolsas con una mano y agarró la mano de Sherlock con la ora. Comenzó a andar hacia el coche, empujando con el brazo al hombre que les estaba mirando y les impidió el paso.

—Te pienso follar contra el asiento trasero, que lo sepas —le dijo en un susurro.

Sherlock le miró sorprendido.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó.

—Aquí… Lo mejor de mi coche es que con los cristales tintados no se ve nada de exterior… —dijo antes de pellizcarle el trasero.


End file.
